Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?
by tqt13rocks
Summary: Mickey is used to being hurt. He was driven from his home by people who hated him because he's different. Now, this guy keeps saying they're soul mates. If that's true, why does he seem to hate Mickey more than anyone else? Slash. Language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

**Hi everyone! So, like with my other story, this idea just came out of nowhere one day, and I just recently started writing it down. I come up with so many story ideas, I just couldn't wait until my first one was done before I published this one. So, a few things you need to know about this story:**

**This is a slash (Boy/Boy) story, so if that goes against whatever it is you believe in, or it's just not your thing, then you should probably stop reading now.**

**The story takes place during Eclipse, so although it mostly revolves around the wolf pack, the Cullens and Bella will make appearances.**

**Jacob will be OOC in this. He's an egotistical, controlling, homophobic asshole, but, there will be little peeks of the Jake we all know and love. Also, Jake has already taken over the alpha position from Sam, and he appointed Leah as his beta.**

**So, since that's out of the way, let's start with the story.**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Mickey P.O.V.**

I winced, as the rough material of the towel made contact with the bloody wound on the right side of my forehead. "Who did it?" I ignored him, and started counting the drops of blood the fell from my nose, and landed in a small puddle on the ugly green and white checkered floor tiles. One blood drop, two blood drops, three blood drops, four blood dro-

"Hey," he nudged my shoulder, unaware of the bruise hidden beneath my XXL sweatshirt. I'm actually a small, but bigger clothes help hide how skinny I've gotten since the kids at school started taking my lunch every day. Oops, a blood drop landed on his shoe. I hope he doesn't notice.

"I'm talking to you Mickey. Who did this?" I winced again when he tilted my head back to hold an ice pack against my nose. My neck is still sore from them choking me against the shower wall after gym class. "I tripped down the stairs at school today daddy, it's no big deal." Was I on twelve blood drops, or thirteen? Oh well. I can't see the floor anymore anyway.

"Michael Rosario Alvarez, don't lie to me! ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Usted se cae por las escaleras todos los días! Dime quién hizo esto ahora!" uh-oh, he used my full name, _and_ he switched to Spanish. I wont be able to get out of this.

"The football team." Dad's fists clenched. "Only them?," he asked. Well, I already started telling him, I might as well finish. "The basketball team, the baseball team, and the soccer team. It's been happening since 3rd grade, but it got worse when high school started."

He dropped the ice pack, to run both his hands through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have done something, I could have helped you!"

"I did tell you."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes daddy, I did. Remember when you had to shave all of my hair off in 5th grade, because a kid stuck gum in it. I told you what happened, and you said, ' suck it up mijo, big boys don't cry'. Then, I told mom, and she was supposed to go up to the school but..." I didn't have to keep going, we both know what happened.

When I was 10, my mom started distancing herself from my dad and me. She started working later hours at the beauty salon where she was a stylist, she stopped eating dinner with us, even though she was the one who demanded we all eat dinner together in the first place, and , although I didn't know it at the time thank god, her and dad completely stopped sleeping together. She was hardly ever home anymore, and when she was, she kept getting these phone calls that just had to be taken in private.

I know my father could see the signs, but he was just determined to ignore them. One day, about a week after I told her about what was happening at school, she left. She packed all of her stuff, and was gone before me and dad got home. The only thing she left was a note saying that she couldn't deal with the responsibilities of being a wife and mother anymore, and that she was leaving us to be with a traveling Billy Ray Cyrus impersonator. I still cant listen to Achy Breaky Heart with out crying.

After 4 years, me and dad have mostly moved on, but we try to avoid bringing mom up as much as possible.

Dad sat down on the edge of the tub. "Look Mickey, I'm sorry. I should have done something about this when you told me." He looked like he was going to start crying. "Me and you mom always knew you were gay." The conversation took a very awkward turn when he said that. I never really had to 'come out' to anyone, because it's painfully obvious. So even though my dad knew, and I knew that he knew, we never talked about it.

That seems to be a running theme in the family though. Anything that's even remotely uncomfortable gets swept under the rug, never to be seen or heard from until it's absolutely necessary. Mom, my sexual preference, the fact that the heat and electricity will be off if we don't come up with some money soon. They all get charted off to the island of taboo subjects.

"I knew your life would be difficult because you were different. All I wanted to do was protect you. I thought that if I ignored your differences, they would just go away, but that was wrong of me. I should have been encouraging you to be yourself instead of trying to change you."

"I think you should go away for a while." It felt like all the air in the small little bathroom disappeared. I clutched my chest to make sure my heart was still beating.

"You want me to leave?," I asked, my voice quivering on the last word. "Of course not," he answered. "I'd never let you leave my side if I could help it." He sighed, then reached over to grab both of my hands in his.

"Mickey, those kids that pick on you, they're never going to stop. They're just going to get worse and worse until they drive you away, or the pressure get's to high and you kill yourself. I don't think you can take it. It's starting to get to you, and don't try to deny it. These walls are paper thin Mickey, I can hear you crying at night."

"I love you mijo, more than life itself. This place is no good for you, and if I have to send you away to keep you safe, then that's what I'm going to do." Even though I know he's right, I just cant get used to the idea of leaving. I don't have any friends, mom left, Dad is all I have left.

"Where will I go?," I asked. Dad lived in a foster home until he was 18, so we don't know any of his family. "You're going to stay in La Push." La Push is the Indian reservation the my mom grew up on. My mom is the black sheep of the family because she married an outsider, and moved away. Why she decided to move to Hawaii of all places I'll never understand.

I've only been there once when I was younger, but even my underdeveloped 6 year old mind realized that we weren't wanted there.

"But daddy, they hate me there!" What sense does it make to send me from on place where I'm not wanted, to another? "They don't hate you Mickey, they just don't approve of your upbringing. Still, it's better than being here." He's right about that I guess. "So, I guess I'll be staying with aunt Lois then?" I still don't like this idea, but I'm not one to complain.

"No," he said, scowling. "Your aunt still blames me for 'corrupting' her little sister. She wants nothing to do with either one of us." Not that we actually mind. I don't like talking bad about anyone, but honestly, aunt Lois is a bitter old cow. "You'll be staying with your cousin Sam, and his wife Emily."

I sighed, but didn't respond. Dad went back to tending my wounds, while I started counting the ugly green and white checkered floor tiles.

One ugly green and white checkered floor tile, two ugly green and white checkered floor tiles, three ugly green and white checkered floor tiles...

~~~~~X~~~~~

Sunday afternoon, I was sitting in the back of cousin Sam's beat up old truck, listening to cousin Emily tell me how great it is to have me here with them. The last time I saw Sam, he was an averaged sized 12 year old boy. Puberty has been very good to him.

Sam hasn't really said all that much yet, but from what I can tell, he's a pretty OK guy. I can't believe he's only 20. with the big muscles and deep Lou Rawls voice, he seems way older.

Emily is one of the nicest people I've ever met. As soon as she saw me, she pulled me into a tight hug. I was a little caught off guard when I saw the three scars that were distorting her beautiful features, but I recovered quickly. I know how it feels to have people stare at you, I would never make anyone feel like that.

"So Mickey, how old are you?" Emily asked, after an awkward moment of silence. "I'm 14." I could see her smile through the side mirror. "So you must be a freshman then right? Maybe you'll have some classes with Seth. Seth's my cousin. I think you guys will get along great." I doubt that. Judging by the looks I keep getting from the locals on the street when we pass them, most people here aren't too excited to see me.

"You have to meet the other guys too." she continued. The 'other guys' were a group of kids that Emily and Sam looked after. That kind of made me nervous. According to Emily, they hang around the house a lot. It's probably going to be awkward around there.

"How's your dad doing?," Sam asked. This is the first thing he's said since we left the airport. "He's Fine. How's Aunt Lois?" I really didn't care, but I couldn't think of anything else to say, and I didn't want to seem rude.

"She's good," he said. "She's really glad you came. She's looking forward to seeing you again." It was obvious by the glare Emily was giving him, the way that he was avoiding making eye contact with me and my own common sense, that everything he said was complete bull... you know what.

We drove to the house, making small talk the rest of the way. When we pulled up to the house, I knew I would have some trouble remembering which one was ours in the morning. Every house we passed look almost identical. The house is small, but cute. It has this homey feel to it, with all the pictures on the wall, and little decorative items on the shelves.

"This is your room." Emily gave me a short tour of the house. We were in the second bedroom in the house. "Sorry that it's so small"

"You don't have to apologize Emily," I said, "The room is fine. I'm small, I don't need much space." She laughed softly. "Hey Emily, if I'm sleeping in here, where will the guys sleep when they stay over?" I didn't want to take any one's spot. "It's fine Mickey. The guys know about you, and they understand that they'll have to sleep on the couch from now on. Trust me they're fine with it."

We said goodnight, and I got into my new, new to me anyway, twin sized bed and went to sleep. I'm surprised at how easy it actually was.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I woke up to a howl in the middle of the night. I hopped out of the bed, well, I fell out of the bed, but that's not important, and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong!" Emily ran out of her room in her fluffy pink robe. "Mickey, what's wrong? Why were you screaming?" I was screaming? I didn't even notice.

"Didn't you hear that howl?" she must had heard it, it was so loud. She looked at me like I was insane. "Yes I heard it, it was just a wolf ." I looked over at the back door and noticed that it was cracked open.

"Where's Sam?"

"He went out for a walk." she sounded funny, but I was too freaked out to figure out why.

"What if the wolves get him?" why isn't she more freaked out by this. Why does she keep looking at me like that?

She smiled at me. "The wolves around here are pretty friendly. They wont hurt any humans." The way she said humans instead of anyone, was implying something that I was too tired to try and figure out.

"Everythings fine Mickey," she said. "Go back to bed. You have school." I yawned in reply and headed back to bed.

Every since I was little, I've been terrified of wolves. They're all ways made out to be these vicious animals. Just look at all the children's stories: Little Red Riding hood, The Boy Who Cried Wolf, Peter And The Wolf. They were all about little kids who were ate, or almost eaten, by a wolf.

I laid in bed, trying to fall asleep, but it wasn't as easy as it was the first time. I heard three more howls since the first one, and I screamed ever time. I can hear Emily moving around in the living room. I guess she cant sleep either. A wolf howled again, and I almost peed in my pajama pants.

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

I am.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I'm so fuckin' pissed off, it's not even funny. That slut Lauren wont stop calling me. I fucked her a few times, and now she thinks I'm her boyfriend. There's a vamp that keeps showing up. We don't know what she wants, and every time she shows up, we get this close to catching her, then she slips through our fingers.

We were up all last night chasing her, but like always, she got away, and it's all Sam's fuckin' fault. I was chasing her from behind, and Sam was comin' at from the front. I almost had her. I was so close to her my eyes were watering from her sickly sweet stench. Then, right when I was gonna pounce on her, there was a scream, and Sam stopped right in the middle of the path.

She jumped over him, and I ran right into the fucker. I made sure he got extra patrols for a month for that stunt. "Jake, you can't still be mad about last night can you?," Seth said with a mouth full of the school cafeteria's fries. "It was a mistake, he didn't mean to let her ge- OW!" I slapped him over the head to get him to shut up.

Seth is one of the few people in the pack that wouldn't get their arm ripped off for talkin' to me like we're equals. Seth is a pretty cool kid when he's not talkin' my ear off. He takes orders good, and he pretty much worships the ground I walk on, so it's kinda hard not to like him.

Leah's pretty cool too, once you get her to stop being a bitch long enough to actually talk to her. I made her my beta 'cause she's a way better wolf than those other dumb asses. She's stubborn as hell, but when there's a serious situation, she knows to do what the fuck I tell her to.

Embry and Quill are my boys. They stuck through me through all my crazy Bella obsessed shit. Other than the fact that they think since they're my best friends, my orders don't apply to them, they're all right.

Those other fucktards though, I couldn't give two shits about them. Jared's a pussy. He follows Sam around like a little fuckin' lap dog. He'd get down on his knees and suck Sam's dick if he told him to.

Paul likes to think he's better than me. He thinks he can be a better alpha than I am. I proved to him time I time again that he could never compete with me. I'm at the top of the totem pole while he's lookin' up at me from the bottom. the only reason i haven't done any serious damage to him, is 'cause he's fuckin' my sister.

Sam. I hate Sam most of all. He's a fuckin' looser. He figures that 'cause he was the first one to phase, he should be alpha. Yeah right. I'm the best alpha the Quileute tribe ever had. It's _my_ birth right, not his. Sam has the leadership quality, that's why we don't get along. There can only be one alpha in the pack.

He even had the balls to tell me who I should make my beta. Like he has any say so on the subject. My opinion is the only one that matters. Even if Leah wasn't the best for the job, I still would have picked her. When Sam found out I was choosing her over him, he went ape shit. Telling him that Leah and I fucked the day after he broke up with her was just icing on the cake.

He and Emily let Sam's cousin or some shit like that, stay with them, and he asked me for some time from patrols to get him settled in. you can guess what I said. Fuck that kid, whoever the fuck he is. I don't owe him shit, and since he's related to Sam, I already don't like him.

"Have any of you guys seen Sam's cousin yet?" There goes Jared, Gossiping like a little bitch. "I have!" Seth said, in between gulps of chocolate milk. "He's in my Spanish class. He's real nice." Real nice? I definitely don't like him now.

"I'm going for a smoke break," I said, purely for Seth's benefit. He no doubt would has asked where I was goin' and I would have had to slap him again.

I headed out to my usual spot in the back of the school by the wheel chair ramps. The only Person in a wheel chair in La Push is my dad, so no ones ever back there. I walked up an saw some kid sitting in my spot. Ever kid that goes here knows not to ever come back here if they wanna keep all their limbs intact, so it had to be Sam's cousin.

The second I saw him, I knew he was a homo. He had he legs crossed at the knee like a girl, and he was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a black t-shirt that had 'I'm the queen of the night' on the front in gold block letters. I sniffed the air. Coconuts, and pineapple. He even smells queer.

"Hey! Your in my fuckin' spot!" The fairy princess jumped when he heard my voice, and dropped his book. I lunged forward and pinned him to the wall with my forearm. I'm gonna make sure he learns his place at this school real fast.

He looked up at me, and the world stopped spinning. everything but him vanished. No one else matters any more. Not my dad, not the pack, not that psycho bitch Bella, nothing and no one else, but him. I own him now. What he want's doesn't matter. He was made just for me. He's...

"Mine!"

~~~~~X~~~~~

** So, I used Google translate for the Spanish, so here's a translation: **_You think I'm stupid? You fall down the stairs every day! Tell me who did this now!_

**I hope you like it so far. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

** Hello anyone who's reading this. Here's the next chapter. **

**So, when I think of Mickey, I always picture David Archuleta for some reason. I wonder why, since I'm not a big fan of his music, or him personally for that matter, but I admit, he is pretty cute. **

**Now, if you're one of those people like myself, who visualizes the characters as you see them, and not as the author sees them (the Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Leah I pictured in the books look nothing like their movie counterparts), then by all means ignore the whole David Archuleta thing and think of Mickey as whoever your mind pictures.**

**Oh! before I forget, I want to say thank you to my first reviewer of this story! Unfortunately, the review was anonymous, so I cant thank you by name, but just know that you totally made my day.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Mickey P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling terrible.

I was so terrified of the wolves in the forest, that I struggled to fall asleep. Then, when I did manage to get to sleep, I would hear another howl, and be right back where I started. I hope they don't do this every night. I won't be getting much rest if they do.

I completed my morning routine in a trance. I showered, washed my hair, and brushed my teeth, feeling like a car that was running on less than a quarter tank of gas.

When I was done, I dried myself off, and looked at myself in the full length mirror in the corner of the tiny room.

I ran a towel over my still slightly damp coal black hair. I focused my mossy green eyes on my face. I mostly look like my dad, which is a good thing. If I looked like my mom, I would avoid mirrors at all costs. Not that my mother was unattractive, she was beautiful. And that's not me being biased.

The only way anyone would know that me and my mother were related, is if they saw us both smile. My mother had the kind of smile that would light up the room. If you were having a bad day, she would smile at you, and make all your problems disappear like magic.

I was lucky enough to inherit that smile. Like I said before, I try to think of my mother as little as possible, so seeing such an important part of who she is every time I look in the mirror, is kind of depressing.

I moved my eyes down to my slender, vertically challenged body that was completely devoid of any hair what so ever. Most 14 year old boys would be upset over a lack of body hair, but I loved it. The thought of being covered in hair grossed me out, so I would just shave it all off if I had any.

My eyes continued moving down my body, until they froze at my belly button. I know it probably sounds weird, but I don't really like looking at my...private parts. Anything remotely sexual makes me uncomfortable. I passed out when dad first told me where babies come from.

I turn away from the mirror, to stare blankly into my tiny closet. I have no idea what I'm going to wear.

I was debating whether I should wear one of my usual, form fitting outfits, or something that would let me blend in with my peers a little more.

I was leaning more towards option two, when my dad called on my cellphone.

"Hola mijo." Dad said.

"Hola papi." Although I was fluent in Spanish, I didn't speak it much, so when I did, it always made dad happy.

"How are Sam and Emily?"

"They're OK. Me and Sam haven't talked much, but Emily's really nice." We talked for a while about what I thought of La Push, until I let it slip that I couldn't decide what I wanted to wear.

"What do you mean you can't decide what to wear?" He yelled. Dad tends to yell a lot.

"If you want to wear those tight pants you like so much, then you put on the tightest pair you can find! Don't change yourself for anyone Mickey. If those kids don't like who you are, then tell them to fuck off!"

I blushed at his use of the F-word. Dad has a bit of a temper, but he never uses curse words around me, unless he means business.

"Finish getting ready Mickey. Te ammo Mijo."

"Te ammo papi." I sighed, and hung up the phone. Well, that settles it then. I went into my closet a picked out the tightest pair of black jeans I owned, and paired it with my black and gold Tyler Oakley t-shirt, and a pair of gold tennis shoes.

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, attempted to do something with my hair, before giving up when I realized it was destined to be unruly, and left the room.

As soon as I opened the door, my nose was assaulted by the wonderful scent of bacon. I let my nose lead me towards the delightful smell, and I ended up in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey! I didn't know you were up yet," Emily said, as she took a few strips of bacon out of the sizzling pan, and placed them onto a mini mountain of bacon already on a plate. "Come sit down and eat. You're all skin and bones."

She set down the platter of bacon, as well as platters of eggs, sausage, pancakes, french toast, and fruit salad on the table in front of me. I felt like I was at an all you can eat buffet. "Um Emily, I really appreciate you making me breakfast and everything, but I don't think I can eat all this."

"Oh, I know," she said, after she was done laughing. "I didn't know what you liked, so I figured if I made everything, I'd have a better chance of getting it right. I nodded, and made myself a small bowl of fruit.

I was nibbling on a small piece of bacon, when Sam walked out of his and Emily's bedroom. In dark gray pajama pants. Nothing else.

"Morning Mickey," he said, as he walked over to Emily, and kissed her lovingly on the lips. His big biceps bulged as he wrapped her in his strong embrace. I felt a familiar, but completely unwanted tightness form in my already tight jeans.

Stop it mickey! He's your cousin, that's just gross. I took my eyes away from Sam completely, and counted the strawberries in my fruit salad. One strawberry, two strawberries, three strawberries, four strawber-

"Mickey, are you alright?" I grunted In reply to Sam's question, still refusing to look in his direction. He shrugged, then sat in the chair across from me, and piled his plate high with everything on the table.

"Don't go for seconds until the guys get here Sam," Emily said, as she fixed herself a small plate, and sat down next to Sam.

Wait a minute, who are 'the guys'? Oh, she must mean the guys she told me about yesterday. I really don't want to be here when they come. "Thanks for breakfast Emily. I'll see you guys after school."

"But it's so early!" Emily said, a look of concern on her face. "I know," I answered, "but I wanted to walk around for a little while, get more acquainted with La Push." She nodded her head reluctantly, and I walked as fast as I could, without looking too eager to leave, out the door.

I started walking, past all the identical houses, until I made it to a house at the end of the road that looked slightly different from the others.

The actual house looked pretty much like all the rest, except for a concrete path that lead from the sidewalk, to a small wheelchair ramp on the left side of the front porch. I wonder who's in a wheelchair?

Towards the back of the house, I could see a little red garage. I was about to continue walking, when I heard voices coming from around the side of the house.

"Jake hurry up! Sam's gonna eat all the food!" oh no! Those must be the guys going to Emily's for breakfast. Why does this reservation have to be so small?

I contemplated running back the way I came, but then I realized that I'd never make it around the corner before they saw me. I panicked, and hid in the first place I saw. Unfortunately, the first place I saw was a row of bushes.

"Don't fuckin' rush me Seth. If that bitch Sam eats all the food, I'll just kick his ass." I didn't know where this new voice came from, but it sounded like it came from the front porch. "Watch your mouth Jacob." This voice sounded close, like way too close.

"Fuck off Billy. Come on you dip-shits, I'm hungry." There were footsteps, and multiple voices talking at the same time, before everything got quiet. I waited a little while until I thought it was safe, then climbed out of the bush.

I was busy brushing leaves and twigs from my clothes and hair, when someone cleared their throat loudly.

I looked up, and there was an older looking man, with long black hair under a black cowboy hat, and he was sitting in a wheelchair. He looked at me expectantly, probably wondering what I was doing in his bushes. I said what anyone would say when in a similar position.

"I fell."

I turned and ran away as fast as I could, not stopping until I was around the corner, and at the end of the road.

~~~~~X~~~~~

It's a good thing I left the house early, because after I noticed that I had walked by the same tree stump five times, I realized I was lost.

The reservation really isn't that big, so the fact that I got lost is a testament to my utter lack of navigation skills. I never got lost before, because I never really went anywhere. Back in Hawaii, I didn't have any friends. The only place I went was to school, and back home again.

After 45 minutes of looking for the school, I gave up and started to wonder aimlessly. But of course, as soon as I stopped looking, I find it.

The whole plan for my first day of school was blown. I got my schedule mailed to Sam and Emily's house before I had even left Hawaii. That way, I could get there early, and already be in my first class, so I wouldn't have to go through the awkward routine of standing in front of the class, and introducing myself.

I walked into my first class of the day, Spanish, which was already half way over.

"May I help you?" An elderly Grey headed woman asked. She had a very pronounced Hispanic accent, so I assumed that she was the teacher.

I handed her my schedule, that I was supposed to get all of my teachers to sign. A look of recognition crossed her face.

"Oh!," she said, "You're the new student." she stood from her seat, and hobbled over towards me. She grabbed me by my shoulders, and turned me so that I was facing the class.

"Class, say hola to Michael Alvarez."

"Hola Michael Alvarez." The class said uninterestedly.

I gave a small, awkward wave, before rushing to the unoccupied seat she directed me to in the back of the class.

I kept my eyes on my new desk, to avoid the blatant stares I was getting from the kids in the front of the class that were turned around in their seats. They only faced the front when the teacher, Mrs. Gutierrez-Nunez, started going over the Spanish alphabet.

There was a kid sitting next to me that kept staring at the side of my head. I tried to focus on the lesson, but my curiosity got the best of me, and I turned to look back at him.

He was taller than me, most people are, but not by much. Maybe an inch or two. He had kind eyes, and a big happy smile.

"Hey, I'm Seth!"

"Hi. I'm Michael, but I'd prefer it if you called me Mickey."

His already huge smile widened. "I know, Sam told me." I realized that he must be one of the kids that Sam and Emily take care of.

I went back to looking at the teacher, until Seth started to talk to me again.

"You know we're cousins right? Well sorta. See, Emily's my second cousin, and she married Sam, who's your first cousin, so that makes us third cousins right?"

I don't think it works that way, but he seemed so sure about his logic, I would have felt bad about telling him he's wrong.

"So," he asked, "Why were you late to class."

I could feel my cheeks heat up, "I, um, got kinda...lost."

"How did you get lost?" Seth, my kinda but not really, cousin asked when he was done laughing, and Mrs. Gutierrez-Nunez was done shushing him. "Aren't you half quileute? You're supposed to have a natural sense of direction."

We talked for a while, until Mrs. Gutierrez-Nunez threatened to give us detention if we don't be quiet, then we just exchanged numbers, and texted each other for the rest of the period. We actually had more in common than I originally thought.

I was shocked when Seth told me he was gay. Most people think that every homosexual has a natural born gaydar, and I don't know about everyone else, but apparently, mine is broken. I asked him if people knew, and he told me that his friends and family did, and he let everyone else think what they wanted.

I kind of admire him for that. He is who he is, and he doesn't let other people's opinions affect him. I wish I could be more like that. It took me hours to decide what to wear this morning, just because I was afraid of what other people would say about me.

I'm pathetic.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After class was over, Seth invited me to sit with him and his friends at lunch. I told him no. I'm just not really in the mood to meet them just yet. I don't know why I'm procrastinating, their all friends with the people I'm living with for an unforeseeable amount of time. Being around them is inevitable.

Instead, when forth period came around, Lunch period for everyone, I walked around for a little while. I ended up finding a door that led outside, and feeling unusually brave, I went through it.

The door led me through to a wheelchair entrance. I don't think any students are in a wheelchair, so the school probably was required to have one by law.

After making sure that the door opened from the outside, it would really suck to be stuck out here, I found myself a nice, secluded corner, sat down on an air conditioning unit that was there, and took out my copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. The fact that this is my third time reading through the whole series, and I'm on the last few pages. Yes, I'm aware that I'm a nerd.

Just as I had gotten comfortable, I was startled by someone yelling, "Hey! You're in my fuckin' spot!"

I jumped, and dropped my book on the dirty concrete. I jumped down from the AC unit, but before I could even think about running, I was pinned against the brick wall.

The guy was pushing his forearm against my wind pipe, preventing me from breathing. I knew this would happen. Different place, same routine.

I figured I should probably see what this guy looks like, so that I'll know who to avoid tomorrow.

Through my rapidly increasing blurred vision, I couldn't make out much, but what I did see, was a ferocious snarl, and viscous eyes.

Then, I noticed his eyes soften a little, before they flared with hunger, and, although I couldn't be sure, since I've never had anyone look at me that way, what I thought was a look of lust.

It was coming fast, the darkness. I welcomed it. It's become my friend, my comfort, an escape from the pain, both physical and emotional, that high school has brought me. Right before my hearing shut down, I heard him growl...

"Mine!"

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Jacob P.O.V.**

When his long, beautiful eye lashes fluttered closed, I panicked. When I realized he was my imprint, I forgot to take my forearm off his throat.

I checked his pulse to make sure he was still breathing. He is. I slung his sexy little body over my shoulder. It's like carrying a bag of feathers. I can't wait to throw him around my bedroom.

"Jacob! Put him down!" I didn't even have to turn around to tell It was that bitch Sam. I could tell by their scents that the rest of the pack was here too. They must have felt me imprint through our link.

"Move the fuck outta my way." I growled. Sam, Jared, and Paul stood In a line, blocking me in. Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil were smart, and stayed off to the side.

Jared decided now was a good time to grow a pair, and spoke up. "As soon as you put him down, we'll get out of the way."

Are they fuckin' serious? No one tells me what to do. I'm gonna have to remind them who the fucks in charge.

"Seth! Get over here!" Seth shuffled towards me, with a nervous look on his face. He's probably gonna beg me not to hurt them.

"Take him back to my house. If anythings wrong with him when I get there, I'll kick your ass."

"Jake, do you really have to hurt them? They're just trying to protect Mickey." Told you, typical, 'can't we all just get along?', Seth.

"It's my job to protect him now, not theirs. Now go!" he pouted, but went anyway.

"Quil, Embry, Make sure no one comes over here!" Luckily, I didn't have to tell them twice. I wasn't in the mood for their shit.

Leah was looking at me with pleading eyes. She's been wanting me to kick Sam's ass ever since I claimed the alpha position. I figured I'd be nice and let her watch.

"Stay outta the way Leah." She nodded happily.

"Alright," I said, cracking my knuckles, "Show me what you pussies got!"

~~~~~X~~~~~

**So, the idea of making Seth gay, like most of my ideas, just came out of the blue, and with it, different ways to make it work with the plot I have planned out. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and although you don't have to, it would be awesome if you reviewed!**

**P.S.**

**Here's the link to Mickey's shirt: http : / www. districtlines .com/17399-Queen-Of-The-Night-V-Neck-T-Shirt/Tyler-Oakley (Just take out the spaces at the beginning)  
><strong>

**Tyler Oakley is one of my favorite people on YouTube. He's hilarious. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**I'd like to say thanks to the reviews I got for the last chapter. Every review I get is really humbling, and really motivates me to put the most effort I can muster into each and every chapter.**

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Mickey P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of near by talking.

"You're joking right? Jacob couldn't have imprinted on _him,_ it's not possible." I recognize that voice, but I can't put my finger on where I've heard it before.

"Oh, he definitely imprinted Billy," this voice sounds familiar too. Is that... Seth? "We all felt it. It was just like when Jared and Paul imprinted."

Seth and whoever Billy is kept talking, but I tuned them out in favor of paying attention to more important matters. Where am I?

Looking around the house, I noticed that it had the same basic floor-plan as Sam and Emily's house. That means that I'm in the living room, the master bedroom is to my left, there's one, maybe two, rooms to my right, and the voices I was hearing are coming from the kitchen, straight ahead, and through those french doors separating the kitchen and living room.

The doors were glass, so I could see that Seth and the man named Billy weren't in front of them. Since they can't see me, I think now is a good time to get out of here.

I got up from the old, ratty, but surprisingly comfortable sofa as quietly as I could, and crept over to the door. Of course, just my luck, I trip over nothing, and land with a thud on my butt. Maybe they didn't hear me.

"What was that?"

I'm not going to give them the chance to find out. I got up, and ran as fast as I could through the front door.

Emily and Sam's is on the next block over. I can either take a chance of making it there before they catch up to me, or I can go around the back of the house, and take a short cut through the woods. Years of being chased has taught me one thing: I'm not very fast. Short cut it is then.

I slowed down some when I got in the forest. I trip over nothing already, add trees, rocks, and a fast pace into the equation, and I wont be making it anywhere soon. I was walking for about a minute, before I remembered that there were wolves in this forest.

Just as soon as the thought occurred to me, I heard a growl sound behind me. I turned around, and my heart skipped a beat. There was a huge, russet brown wolf in front of me. It looked like a mutant, it was so big. It was easily the size, if not bigger, than a bear.

The wolf slowly walked towards me, and I rushed back. In my haste to get away from the savage creature, I tripped over an exposed tree root, and I fell flat on my back.

Before I could even think about getting up, the wolf jumped up, and landed with all four paws on either side of my body, and it's muzzle right in my face.

I started to struggle, but quickly stopped when the wolf gave me a warning growl. It stepped back, and started sniffing my entire body, starting from my ankles, all the way up to my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation of it ripping my throat out. Then, to my surprise, instead of killing me, it started to lick the curve where my neck meets my shoulder. Great. I get attacked by a wolf that likes to play with it's food.

Right when I was contemplating opening my eyes, I had the decision made for me by an unexpected voice.

"Open your eyes." a voice growled in my ear. I was shocked into complying.

Hovering above me, in the position the giant wolf was just a few seconds ago, was the boy from school. The one that made me black out. He was very close, very naked, and very very hard. Avert you eyes Mickey! You're being attacked, now is not the time to let teenage hormones take over.

"Please, don't hurt m-"

"Shut up!" I flinched, and broke eye contact. He grabbed my chin, and roughly jerked my head back towards him.

"Look at me! Don't you even think about screamin', there will be plenty of time for that when I'm fuckin' you."

My heart beat increased. He's going to rape me.

I started to struggle to get away, but his bruising grip on my arms was just too strong.

"You can struggle all you want babe, but you're not goin' anywhere."

He removed his hands from my arms, then ripped my shirt off. When I was back home, I trained myself to do this thing where I go numb. It's sort of like a computer, I don't shut down completely, I just go into hibernation mode. It's really handy for when I'm stuck in an inevitable situation, that I'm not feeling up to dealing with.

This is definitely one of those situations.

He flipped me over, so that I was lying on my stomach in the soft, cool dirt. I let my eyes flutter closed, and drifted off to my happy place.

~~~~~X~~~~~

when did the ground become so comfortable? I opened my eyes, only to see that I wasn't in the woods anymore. All I could make out, was that I was on a bed. The lights were out, so I couldn't see anything else.

"Could you give me some kinda warning the next time you decide to pass out?" The lights turned on, and I snapped my head around in search of the person that had spoken. Sitting in a chair in the corner of the tiny room, was the man that raped me.

I took the best survey of my body as I could without taking my eyes away from him for more than a second. I was only in my underwear, he ripped my shirt off in the woods, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see my white skinny jeans thrown haphazardly on the floor.

There were a few scars, but none were recent. I also noticed that my butt wasn't hurting, so he couldn't have actually raped me. Although, if I hadn't passed out, he probably would have.

There was an awkward silence for awhile, until he got tired of waiting for me to speak. He moved towards me, and I instantly jumped up.

"Stop!" He said forcefully. I froze in place, and ended up hovering half-way off the queen-sized bed.

"Don't run." His eyes were closed, and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "You'll just piss me off, and I can't be held accountable for whatever happens when I catch you."

there's no doubt in my mind that he'll catch me, most likely before I make it out of the house. Running is definitely not an option. I slowly lowered myself back onto the bed, my eyes set on him the whole time.

I tensed up, but otherwise remained still when he got up and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. "If you have any questions, you better ask them now while I'm in the mood to answer."

I asked the first thing that came to mind. "Whats your name?" He stared blankly at me for a few seconds, before he threw his head back to let out a booming laugh.

"After everything that's happened, the first thing you wanna know is my name?" He asked, before laughing even louder than before.

I can't take it anymore. For most of my life I've been bullied. I've been teased, harassed, and physically attacked more times than I can count. And I just take it all. I never stand up for myself, I just let people say and do whatever they want to me, and I'm not taking it anymore.

"Well, I need to know what to call you when I talk to the police."

He didn't find that to funny. He instantly stopped laughing, and was on his knees above me in an instant. His massive frame knocked the wind from my chest, and his large hand shot out to wrap around my neck. Why did I have to grow a backbone now? Who cares about preserving my pride? What good is being prideful when you're dead?

"So you think you're callin' the cops on me? If you ever try, I'll fuck you against this headboard so hard, you'll forget the number!"

I wiggled, kicked, and clawed at his forearms in an attempt to get free, but this just made him squeeze harder.

"You think you can fight me you little faggot? I fuckin' own you! You. Are. Mine!"

"Jacob! Let him go son. He can't breath, you'll kill him!" Seth and the old man in the wheel chair from this morning rushed into the room. "Jake, please!" Seth said, as he ran over to the bed, and tried in vain to pry the man's, Jacob I assume, hands from my neck.

Jacob removed his hands from my neck, and pushed Seth into the wall. He landed with a thud, which must not have been as painful as it looked and sounded, since he was on his feet again in a second.

Jacob started to shake violently, like he was having a seizure. "Jacob, you're going to hurt him, you're about to phase!" Jacob's dad pleaded. I don't know what phasing meant, but whatever it is, it snapped Jacob out of the haze of violence I had provoked him into.

Still shaking like a leaf on a windy day, he hopped off of me, and rushed out the door, knocking over his father's wheelchair in his haste. Seconds later, I heard a feral howl, which seemed to come from right outside of the tiny window.

The silence was deafening. As Seth helped Jacob's dad back into his wheelchair, the only sound was me regaining my lost breath from Jacob sitting on my chest, and strangling me.

"What in the world is going on here?" I asked, once my breathing was regulated.

Seth and Jacob's dad exchange a look, before Seth asked,

"How much did your mom tell you about the Quileute legends?"

~~~~~X~~~~~

**I'm finding it easier than I thought it would be to turn Jacob into a ass-hole, and I don't really know how I feel about it. I'm somewhat confident in how he came across, but I could be horribly wrong. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Mickey P.O.V. **

"How much did your mom tell you about the Quileute legends?"

What? I just got attacked by a steroid pumped neanderthal, and Seth wants to talk about legends?

The old man in the wheelchair, Billy, cleared his throat loudly. "Come on boy, I ain't getting any younger."

I ignored him, and answered Seth. He donated 23 chromosomes to that steroid pumped neanderthal, so he's not on my favorite people list.

"Mom didn't tell me too much of anything. It was painfully obvious that my family wasn't wanted here, so the subject didn't come up much."

They both looked away. Billy messing with the buttons of his shirt, while Seth became fascinated with his nails. Good, they should be guilty.

"Well then," Billy said, "Once, there was a spirit warrior named Utlapa, who wante-"

"Uh, Billy," Seth interjected, "no offense, but can I maybe tell him? You and Sam always take forever."

Billy did look some what offended, but he nodded to Seth, and wheeled himself out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Seth smiled. "OK! I'm gonna tell you the condensed soup version. I don't know why they don't let me tell it anyway, the way I tell it is way faster, their way takes all night, and then you just end up all confused, and they get all mad if you ask a questi-"

"Seth!"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get to the story please?"

"Oh! Sorry. I tend to ramble sometimes." I smiled, and gestured for him to continue.

"So anyway, a really long time ago, this one guy fused with a wolf. It's really not that important how, mostly because I cant remember, but he taught a bunch of other guys in his tribe to do it too."

"Then one day, this thing showed up. It was super strong, super fast, super beautiful, _and_, it drank blood. The thing started eating all the regular people of the original wolf guy's tribe. They tried to fight it, but it was way to powerful."

"The wolf guy's went to fight the thing in their wolf form, and figured out that they were fast enough to catch it, and that their teeth and claws could rip through the thing's hard skin."

"They killed the thing, they called them Cold Ones by the way, and they spent the rest of their lives, which were long since they didn't age if they kept phasing, protecting their people from the evil Cold Ones."

"So a lot of generations later, they figured out that they could only transform if they had the wolf gene in their blood, and if their was a vampire, that's what the cold ones are if you didn't figure that out already, somewhere close by."

"So anyway, a bunch of us are wolves now, because our ancestors were, and we can transform because the Cullens live in Forks."

"See, a long time ago, our ancestors made a treaty with the Cullens that they wouldn't kill them, as long as they stayed off our land, and they didn't kill any humans."

"I know what you're thinking, how in the hell can a vampire not kill humans right?" I nodded dumbly.

"Well, the Cullens aren't like most vampires. They don't like killing humans, so they feed from animals instead. Most of the other guys hate them, but I think their really nice. Especially Edward. He's so cool and brave, and he's uber beautiful. Bella is one lucky girl."

I waited a few minutes, then after I got tired of waiting for him to finish swooning over this Edward guy, I spoke up.

"So you're a werewolf?"

"Huh? Oh, yep, I sure am."

"And what about the man in the wheelchair? How does he get around as a wolf if his legs don't work?"

Seth laughed. "Who Billy? He's not a wolf, it skipped his generation. The only wolves right now, are me, my sister Leah, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam, and Jacob."

With the exception of Sam, Seth, and the psycho that attacked me, I have know idea who those people are. Seth noticed my clueless look.

"Don't worry, you'll met everyone at the Bonfire. We always have one when someone new finds out about us. Oh yeah! You cant tell anyone about this. Most people around here think the legends are just made up stories told to entertain the little kids, they'd freak if they knew they were real."

I just nodded. I don't know how I feel about all this.

"Cool! See, I told them, my way is way less confusing."

I didn't tell him that I've never been more confused in my entire life, than I am right now.

~~~~~X~~~~~

The next day, I went through my morning routine at a snails pace. I was attempting to prolong the inevitable: breakfast.

I know Seth said the werewolves are protecting La Push, but I'm finding it hard to deal with the fact that I'm living with someone who can transform into the thing I've been terrified of since I was a little kid.

After changing my outfit 6 times, brushing my hair 4 times, and tying my shoe laces seven times in a row, I accepted the fact that I have to see Sam eventually, and I went into the kitchen.

Emily and Sam were already at the table when I sat down.

"Good morning Mickey," Emily said, as if this wasn't a painfully awkward situation.

"Good morning Emily." I picked p a piece of toast, and nibbled on the corner.

"Good morning Mickey," Sam said. I tried not to, but the sound of his voice caused me to jump half way out of my seat, and fling my piece of toast across the room.

All movement stopped. We all avoided eye contact, and it got so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"Look Mickey, we need to talk."

I was saved from the awkward, fumbling response I was bound to give, by Seth coming through the unlocked back door.

"Hey! I came to walk with Mickey to school, after I eat of course."

He was loading his plate within two seconds.

"Come on Seth let's go!"

"But I haven't had breakfast yet!" Seth said, while staring longingly at the mountain of food on his plate.

"Please Seth?" I tried to pull him towards the door, but he wouldn't even budge. "I want to make sure I get to school on time today."

Seth sent another look to the food, before he sighed, and headed to the door. "Fine, but you're buying me lunch, and I'm not cheap."

"Mickey," Sam said authoritatively. "I really think we should tal-"

"Yeah, we can talk as soon as I get home. Let's go Seth!" I rushed out the door, with Seth following behind me.

~~~~~X~~~~~

We walked for a while, before Seth broke the silence.

"So, what was that?"

"What was what?" If I play dumb, maybe he'll go away.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what. Why are you acting weird around Sam and Emily?"

"I'm not acting weird around Emily."

He rolled his eyes again. "Fine, why are you acting weird around Sam then?"

I sighed. How do I put this? "Seth, it's just that this whole," I paused to look around us. I didn't see anyone, but I lowered my voice anyway. I wasn't taking any chances. "Werewolf, thing has me a little freaked out."

"I have to sleep under the same roof as Sam. What happens if I forget to wash the dishes one day, or I get a D on my report card? Do I get grounded, or does he turn into a giant animal and eat me?"

"And this Jacob guy, I don't even know where to start. I just mind my own business, don't bother anyone, and some jerk just decides to attack me? Three times? Face it Seth, the werewolves I've met are just as terrifying as all the books and movies say they are."

Seth sighed. "Mickey, I know that Sam can seem intimidating, but once he gets to know you, he's just a big softy. And as for Jake, he's going through some... things, right now. Things that aren't my place to explain, but he's a really good guy, usually."

I didn't offer any response other than a sigh, and a nod of my head.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Come on!"

"No! There's too many people in there!"

"You're coming. You owe me lunch remember?"

I continued to protest, but with Seth being stronger than me, I was fighting a loosing battle.

As soon as we came through the doors, everyone got quiet. Seth pulled me into the vacant lunch line, and bought enough food to feed four people, which I reluctantly paid for. If he noticed all the stares we were getting, he didn't show it.

He dragged me to a table in the very back of the room that had three people already sitting there. He pushed me into a seat, then sat down next to me.

"Mickey," he said, pointing at a guy sitting across from me. "This is Quil." Quil has short hair, and despite the muscles on display through his short sleeved Pokémon t-shirt, he still had some baby fat on his face that betrayed the older vibe his physique was giving off.

"Hey," he said, "I was wondering if I would ever get to see you when you weren't unconscious." He smiled, and I just had to smile back.

"This," Seth said, pointing to the guy across from him, and next to Quil. "Is Embry."

With them sitting side by side, I could tell that Embry is taller than Quill, not by much though, they're both giants. He was obviously in shape, more muscular than Seth, but slightly less than Quil.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He smiled slightly, then went back to writing in a notebook he had in his lap. At least, I assume it's a notebook, I can't really see it.

"Don't mind him," Seth said waving his hand in Embry's direction. "He's obsessed with that sketch pad of his."

"So you can draw?" I asked him. Drawing has always been something I've wanted to do, but I have a hard time drawing stick figures. "Can I see some of your sketches?"

"No!" he yelled, causing me to flinch, and everyone who wasn't looking at us already, to turn in their seats.

"Sorry," he said apologized. "They're just kind of... private."

I smiled. "It's OK, I know what you mean."

"Well I don't," Seth said, slightly annoyed. "The ones in your room are awesome, whatever is in that book can't be too bad." Embry blushed, then went back to his drawing.

"Anyway," Seth said, with a roll of his eyes, "This beautiful young lady-"

"Fuck you Seth."

He sighed. "This is my sister Leah."

Leah was sitting at the end of the table. Seth was right, she is really pretty. Her hair is cut in a short asymmetrical bob, and she's kind of muscular. Not like a female body builder or any thing, more like a Gymnast.

"Hiya!" She said sarcasticly. Did I do something wrong?

Seth leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Don't take it personally, she's this bitchy to everyone."

"I can hear you dip-shit." Leah said, slapping him against the back of the head. Seth just shrugged, and dug into his tray of food.

We were sort of quiet for a while, but pretty soon everyone started talking. I actually got to know them pretty well.

Quil, who I found out was a junior, along with Embry and Jacob, who thankfully wasn't here today, is actually really funny. In a perverted sort of way.

Embry doesn't talk much, but for a different reason than me. I don't talk because talking brings attention to yourself, attention I neither want or need. Embry, he's quiet because he's just a naturally quiet guy. He only talks when he has something important to say.

Leah is a senior, along with Jared and Paul, who were absent today also. She's actually 20, the same age as Sam and Emily, but she was held back two years for what she called 'aggressive behavior'. She's actually kind of nice, if you can ignore the rude comments. I can tell that she's bitter about something. Whatever it is, it must be pretty bad.

"So," Quil said, after a short lag in conversation. "Jake likes, dudes. I never would have guessed."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Just because his isn't feminine, doesn't mean he can't be gay. Embry could be gay for all you know." I notice that Embry starts to blush again, turning even redder than before, but I'm the only one that sees it.

"What-ever," Leah says, "Just because he imprinted on a guy, does not mean he's a butt pirate. Trust me, Jake is definitely not gay."

Seth shook his head. "But your being biased sis, everyone knows you hate imprinting."

"Because imprinting is a big crock of cow shit."

He rolled his eyes again. "Well I think he is. The whole point of imprinting is to find your soul mate, why would his soul mate be a boy if he isn't gay?"

"Well," Embry spoke up for the first time in a few minutes. "It would explain why he's so aggressive all the time. Maybe he acts that way because he can't come to terms with his sexuality."

"Bullshit!" Leah exclaimed. "We've all known each other since we were kids, and in all that time, has he ever done anything that made us think he was a salad tosser?"

She waited a few seconds for someone to talk. "No? Exactly. He's not gay."

"Seth?," their heads snapped toward me. I guess they forgot I was here. I had gotten pretty quiet when they started talking about Jacob and imprinting, whatever that is.

"I thought you said that all your friends knew you were gay."

"Yeah..." he said, like he didn't know what that had to do with the current situation.

"Well if you guys are friends, why is he so homophobic?" It doesn't make any sense. Why would you be friends with someone who is so full of hate?

"What do you mean?" Quill looked really confused, like I was speaking German. "Jake's not like that. Is he?"

He looked at Embry and Leah who also looked confused. They shrugged, and all three of them looked at Seth.

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you guys." Seth looked away when he said that, which led me to believe that he had no intention of telling them anything.

"Last night, after Jake fought Sam, Paul, and Jared, he caught Mickey trying to run away through the woods."

The other three wolves gasped.

"I'm surprised you're still alive." Leah said.

"He won't be if he pulls a stunt like that again," Quil said.

"Seriously Mickey," Embry said warningly. "Don't ever run from Jake when he's mad. Whatever he does to you will just be ten times worse when you get caught."

"_Anyway_," Seth said to get everyone's attention back on him. "I'm not sure what happened in the woods, but Mickey passed out. Jake took him back to Billy's, and when Mickey woke up, he threatened to call the cops."

The three gasped again.

"Dude," Quil said. "Do you have like, a death wish or something?"

"Dude," Seth said, imitating Quil. "Can I like, finish talking please?"

"Fine, no need to get bitchy."

"So like I was saying," Seth glared at Quil, who stuck his tongue out at him. "Mickey said he was gonna call the cops, so Jake started strangling him. He called him a faggot, and if me and Billy hadn't ran in and stopped him, he would have either suffocated him to death, or phased and ripped him apart."

They all gave me sympathetic looks. I really don't like people feeling sorry for me.

"So that's where that bruise on your neck came from?" Oh, I forgot about that one.

Leah scoffed. "Quil, you're such an idiot. If that came from Jake, it wold be red since it would have happened yesterday. Someone else did that."

I knew they were all wondering where the bruise came from, and waiting for me to tell them about it.

I can't though, if I tell them what went on back in Hawaii, they're going to think I'm some weakling that can't defend himself. They're going to feel like they have to protect me because my cousin is in their tribe, or pack or whatever, and they're going to start resenting me. I can't let them find out.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." I stood from the table, and ran out of the cafeteria. I ran past the boy's bathroom, and straight out the front door.

I was running without consciously picking a place to go, so I wasn't too surprised when I ended up back at Sam and Emily's house; it's not like I knew of anywhere else.

Thankfully, Sam's car wasn't parked outside, so I went in feeling less nervous. As I went, I thought of what to tell Emily. I'll just say that I wasn't feeling well.

As soon as I came through the door, I ran face first into what felt like a wall. I fell back, landing hard on my but, and gasping loudly as I looked up and say Sam towering over me.

My guardian angel has really been slacking off lately.

~~~~~X~~~~~

** I really don't want to think of this as a filler chapter, but it kinda was. The bonfire is next, and I'm having a small problem deciding how I want to go about writing it. This chapter allows something for everyone to read, while also giving me time to plan out the next chapter a bit. I hope you enjoy it anyway though. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

**Sorry this took so long, my family was out of town, and I really didn't fell like doing much other than enjoying the rare silence. They're back now though, so the house is just as noisy as always.**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Mickey P.O.V.**

Wow, Sam is really tall. I've been sitting here on the floor, just looking up at him for 3 minutes and 45 seconds. I've been counting.

Sam sighed, then went to sit on the end of the couch.

"Come and sit down Mickey."

I hesitated. "You know, I should probably get back to school, there may be a test, and I have to take no-"

"Now Mickey!" I flinched, and hurried over to the couch. I made sure to squeeze myself as far away from him as possible.

He sighed again, and looked at me. I looked at my shoes.

"Seth told me why you've been acting like this. You don't really think I would hurt you do you?"

The sadness in his voice caused me to look up at him, and I regretted it the second I did. For all the sadness that I heard in his voice, there was even more reflected in his face.

"I just met you Sam, I hardly know anything about you. I have no idea what you're capable of. I know my dad told you about what was going on back home. I'm tired of letting people hurt me Sam, I'm just trying to protect my self."

"Do you know what happened to Emily's face?"

The abrupt change of topic caught me off guard. What does that have to do with anything? Unless... no, it can't be.

"She was attacked by a bear. Right?"

Sam took his gaze off me to stare out the tiny window.

"When I first phased, I was so confused. I was the first one since the last pack, so I didn't know what I was, or why I was this way. I took off, and was gone for a few days."

"When I finally got myself together, I came back, and the tribe elders knew what had happened, and they explained everything to me."

"They warned me that I wouldn't be the same Sam I always have been. That my temper would be terrible, and that I would snap at the simplest of things. But back then I was too enthusiastic about the idea of being so powerful to pay attention to their warnings."

"The day after I got back, I met Emily, and I imprinted on her." Imprint? What's that? I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to interrupt him. I'll ask Seth about it later.

"The only problem," He continued, "Was that I had been dating Leah for a year at the time."

"I loved Leah, I still do, and probably always will, but I couldn't help but feel drawn to Emily. I knew it wasn't fair to Leah, but I didn't care. Leah's feelings weren't nearly as important as me getting what I wanted, and what I wanted was Emily."

Wow, poor Leah. Now I know why she's so bitter. She lost the man she loved to her cousin. I don't know how she deals with seeing them on a regular basis. If that had happened to me, I'd have been on the first thing smoking out of here.

"I broke up with Leah, and asked Emily out the same day, but she wanted nothing to do with me. Her and Leah were more like sisters than cousins, and she knew it would crush her if we got together."

"She flat out rejected me, and I snapped. I still hadn't gotten control of my anger issues, so the thought of not getting what I wanted was enough to make me phase."

His voice wavered, and his eyes filled with tears that he seemed determined not to shed.

"She was too close, before I could stop my self, I hurt her."

I tried to maintain my composure, hide the shock I felt at his admission, but I could tell he knew exactly how I felt about what he told me. If this was him convincing me not to be scared of him, he failed epically.

"I felt horrible about what I did to her, still do. I was a monster, I hurt people I loved, Leah, Emily, my mother when she found out what I did to both of them. She still hasn't forgiven me."

"But some how, Emily did. She forgave me for hurting her, and she loves me in spite of all of my flaws. She shouldn't, but she does, and she's helped me get better."

"Look Mickey, the point I'm trying to get across is that I'm different now. I'm not the same violent, temperamental Sam I used to be, and I would never hurt you."

I haven't known Sam for long, and I have absolutely no reason to trust him, but somehow I do, I know he won't hurt me.

"OK Sam, I believe you."

His depressing expression transformed in an instant to form one of the widest smiles I've ever seen. He might be giving Seth a run for his money.

"Great!," he said, "Um... should we like, hug or something?"

I smiled softly. "Yeah, this does seem like one of those heartwarming full house moments. It wouldn't be the same if we didn't hug."

I leaned forward at the same time that Sam did, causing us to bump heads. After a few awkward laughs shared between us, we finally got in the right position.

We jumped apart at the booming sound of the wooden door being kicked in. the door broke apart open impact, sending variously sized slivers of wood through the air in the tiny room. Sam leaned over quickly, and covered my slender frame with his massive one.

"What the fuck is goin' on here?"

There was no mistaking who that was, I'd heard him yell enough times throughout my short time in La Push to know Jacob's voice anywhere. After the shower of broken wood had stopped, I looked up at Jacob Black, looming in the demolished doorway, looking bigger, badder, and even more angry than I remember.

"Sam, you're a dead man!"

~~~~~X~~~~~

Three hours of yelling, false accusations, and broken, rapidly healed, and then re-broken limbs later, I was in Jacobs house, lying in his bed. Again.

We must have been sitting in silence for a while, since the ice pack I was holding against my cheek had melted, and was slowly dripping down the side of my neck.

After a few minutes of watching Sam and Jacob fight, with Jacob definitely having the upper hand, I had finally had enough of yelling for them to stop and only being ignored, so I tried to break them up myself. Yeah, not one of my better ideas.

Jacob had started to repeatedly kick Sam in the ribs, I could hear them cracking, when I decided to intervene. I tried to pull him away, but I guess he forgot I was there, or he thought I was someone else. Either way, as soon as I touched him, he spun around and back handed me right across the face. I was pretty much out after that.

I opened my eyes when I heard Jacob stand up from the chair in the corner, and sit on the edge of the bed. I forced myself not to flinch when he leaned over me, grabbed the ice pack, and set it on the small black nightstand next to the bed.

He closely inspected my cheek, while gently gliding over it with his thumb. It wasn't that bad really. My cheek is a little sore, and it'll be pink for a few days , but I can handle it. I've handled much worse.

His face was soft, loving almost, that is, until he accidentally pushed down a little to hard, and I winced a little.

He snatched his hand away as if my skin had burned him. "Next time you see me fighting, don't be stupid and interfere. Stay the fuck out of the way."

"Well what did you expect me to do?," I said, my voice getting louder and more shrill with every word, "I couldn't just sit there and watch you kill him."

He chuckled. A dark chuckle, the kind that showed he was anything but amused.

"Don't worry, You're precious Sam is fine. But if I ever catch him touching you like that again, I'll fuck his face up worse than Emily's. Your tight little ass belongs to me, and I don't share."

He thinks I would have sex with Sam? That's disgusting. And then, if it wasn't bad enough that he just threatened Sam, he had to throw Emily's scars into it.

"Sam is my cousin, you perverted lunatic, I would never do anything like that with him. If you'd stop skipping your medication you would realize that."

He was on top of me in a second, holding my arms above my head, so all I could do was flail my legs around pathetically.

"Get off of me you psycho!" where is everyone? Right, there at the beach, setting up for the bon fire. He can do whatever he wants to me, and there's no one to stop him.

"What's wrong with you huh?," he growled out. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his warm breath. "Why cant we have a decent conversation without you doing or saying something that pisses me off?"

"Everything seems to piss you off! Why don't you just write me a list?" Oh my god Mickey, what is wrong with you? Do you want him to hit you?

I was sure he was going to punch me for that remark, but I was both surprised, and relieved when he started to laugh softly instead.

"See," he said, as he rolled us both over, so that he was on his back, and I was startling his waist, "That's why I love you. You're the only person I've ever met that can make me want to laugh, kick your ass, and fuck it, all at the same time."

It's painfully obvious that he wants to have sex with me, by painfully, I mean the pain of his erection poking me through the fabric of our pants, but I'm more focused on what he said before all that.

"You can't love me, we just met!"

He shook his head stubbornly. "Doesn't matter. Now, let's change the subject before we start fighting again. How about we continue our conversation from the other day? Ask me anything you want, I promise I'll answer."

Wow, his personality just did a complete 180. I'm starting to think he really is bipolar. Even though I don't really want to be sitting on top of him like this, and I'm _really_ freaked out about the whole I love you thing, I decided to take this golden opportunity to satiate may curiosity, because dealing with him, I don't know when I might get another one.

"How long have you been a..."

"Werewolf?," he finished for me, "not that long actually, just a few months."

Maybe that's why he acts this way. Sam said that he was violent and temperamental when he first phased. But that can't be it, Seth said that they all just recently phased, and none of the wolves I've met act like Jacob. Well, Leah does, but she has a justifiable reason, Jacob just seems crazy.

"How did you get to be Alpha? Did the other wolves elect you?" Or did you force your way in?

He laughed loudly. "No way! If they had to vote, I'd have never won. And if by some miracle I did win, I would have been impeached by now. No, no one gets to pick who gets to be alpha, you have to be born into it. Sam was the first to phase, so he was alpha until I phased and took over."

No wonder he and Sam don't get along, Jacob took his power away.

"OK," he said, "my turn. Why'd you move here? Hawaii's gotta be move interesting than La Push."

Darn, I should have figured he would want me to answer some of his questions. Should I tell him? I just met him though, and he seems to be a little on the crazy side. But crazy or not, he told me what I wanted to know, it's only fair that I do the same.

"I had a few... differences, of opinion with a few people, and I thought it would be for the best if I went away for a while. I didn't really have anywhere else to go but here."

I felt his body tense lightly, and his hands squeeze just a bit tighter on my hips.

"Would these 'differences of opinions' have anything to do with the bruise on your neck?"

I didn't answer. The silence was all the answer he needed though.

"Who was it?," he roared. His massive form began to shake, and his large hands squeezed even harder. It's really starting to hurt now. "Tell me who hurt you! I'll go there right now, and I'll kill them!"

He gripped even harder, and it was starting to feel like I would pass out. He started to mumble incoherently, as his body convulsed at an even faster pace. The only thing I could think about was Sam's story, about how he phased to close to Emily. I have to get him to calm down.

"Jacob, please calm down, you're going to phase!"

Just like the first time I was in his bedroom, hearing the word phase immediately calmed him down.

He didn't take his deep brown gaze off of me, until I cautiously touched his hands, that were still forcefully gripping my waist. He seemed to get the hint, and quickly removed his hands. We both stared at the hand prints left behind.

We looked at each other, Jacob's eyes revealing what seemed to be remorse. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, perhaps to apologize, his cell phone beeped loudly.

He pulled it out, and stared at the screen for a second, before flipping it closed again. He sighed softly, then ran his hand through his short jet black hair.

"Let's go, we're late for the bon fire."

~~~~~X~~~~~

Walking on the beach, with Jacob's arm slung loosely over my shoulders, was one of the most Embarrassing moments of my life. The minute we stepped onto the beach, everyone's heads snapped to us. It was kind of like what happened in the school's cafeteria, except these people looked less curious as to who I was, and more disgusted by my presence.

I glanced up at Jacob, who seemed to be glaring at each of the people in turn. Seeing his terrifying facial expression, they all went back to doing whatever they were doing before we got here, but it was obvious that they were all still watching every move we made from the corner of their eyes.

I stared at my feet as Jacob led me to a large, broken tree limb, that was out of the way of the various people, and sat down, pulling me in to his lap.

When I finally did find the nerve to look up again, I saw Seth smiling widely, while pushing Jacob's dad over to us.

"Son, we need to talk."

"So talk," Jacob said, as he stated to rub loose circles on the skin go my lower back with his fingers.

Billy, glared at me, glared at Jacob's hand motions, then finally looked at Jacob.

"In private _Jacob_." He took his eyes off his son, to glare at me some more. What did I ever do to him? What did I ever do to any of these people who weren't even trying to pretend that they actually wanted me to be here?

"I'm not leaving Mickey here by his self _Billy_, so either say what you wanna say, or fuck off."

Billy gasped, and so did a few other people who were listening. "I am your father Jacob Ephraim Black, you will do as I say!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want old man!" they were yelling now, and no one even attempted to hide their stares. I really hope someone does something, I wouldn't put it pass Jacob to attack his own father, even if he is in a wheel chair.

"Guys," Seth said calmly, "just calm down OK? Jake, I'll stay here with mickey so you can talk to your _dad_. You know, the man that gave you _life_? The man that raised you for _16 yea_-"

"Shut the fuck up Seth!," Jacob growled. He took a few calming breaths, before grabbing my chin, and using it to turn my head towards him.

"I'll be right back babe." He crushed his lips to mine. My distraction , caused by the unforeseen kiss, provided the perfect opportunity for him to slither his tongue into my mouth. I pushed against his rock hard chest, in a vain attempt at getting him off of me, but I doubt he noticed.

After a few seconds, he disconnected our lips, then lifted me from his lap, and sat me down gently on the branch. "This better be quick," he said to Billy, as he pushed his wheelchair away.

"Whoa!," Seth said, as he sat down in Jacobs vacated seat, "that was kinda hot. How do you feel?"

"Like I just had my the first kiss of my life with a bipolar werewolf in front of a bunch of strangers."

he looked sympathetic. "Man, that sucks. Wait, that seriously your first kiss? That's hilarious!"

I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Leave me alone, there weren't exactly a lot of boys that were interested in kissing me back home."

He smiled softly. "I was just kidding Mickey, it's not like I'm some big kissing slut either. The only kiss I've ever had was with Embry when I was 7, and he was 9. And that only happened because Embry started dating this girl from the reservation. She was a total bitch, and I know you're gonna say that it's mean to say that about a 9 year old, but she totally was. Anyway, he was nervous about kissing her for the first time, so he asked if he could practice on me."

"Aww, that probably the cutest thing I've ever heard," I said, "It's nice that you would do that for him."

He snorted. "I didn't do it to be nice, I did it because Embry was cute back then. He's even cuter now. Too bad he's straight though." I just shook my head.

"Where is he anyway?," I asked, "I haven't seen him. I haven't seen Leah or Quil either."

"Oh, Quil and Embry are over there," he pointed to where Quil was talking animatedly to Embry, and Embry was taking pretending to listen. I noticed that he kept glancing over at Seth every few seconds.

"And Leah isn't here. She figured since she already met you, she didn't have to waste here time with these 'judgmental ass-hats', as she put it."

I nodded. "So, who exactly are all these people?"

"These are all people who know about the pack. The old guy over there is Quil's grand pa, Quil the 3rd. He's like one of the only guy's that was alive when the old pack was still around."

The elderly man chugged down a bottle of what I could only assume was alcohol wrapped in a brown paper bag, then carelessly threw it over his shoulder. "He's a pretty nice guy when he's not wasted."

"You obviously know Sam's mom Allison." Aunt Allison was one of the people glaring directly at me. She's the only one I glared back at. If she's so upset about mom leaving the tribe, then she should take it out on her. I had nothing to do with it.

"Those guys over there are Jared, and Paul. Jared's a decent guy, he's kinda annoying though. Not 'cute and funny' annoying like I am, he's more 'makes you wanna punch him in the face' annoying."

Jared didn't look too bad, though, I haven't said a word to him yet, so maybe he gets worse when you get to know him.

"And Paul... Paul, is... difficult. He's obviously sexy as hell, but he's just as douchey. He had anger issues even before he phased, so being a wolf just made him that much worse. Try not to be alone with him, he's kind of a bully."

Looking at Paul, I could tell he's not the nicest guy around. His face seems to be fixed into a permanent scowl.

"And over there are the Imprints. There all there except for Claire, Emily's niece. She's Quil's imprint. The Asian girl is Kim. She's super nice, but kinda quiet, like you. She's Jared's imprint. When they're together is practically the only time I can stand being around him."

Kim was cooking with Emily, and laughing softly at something she said. She did seem like a nice girl.

"The other girl is Jake's sister Rachel. She's Paul's imprint, and honestly, kind of a bitch. But she's different when she's with Paul though, she calms him down a little."

Rachel wasn't cooking with Emily, and Kim, she was just sitting on a chair next to the grill, looking kind of mean. Like she would rather be anywhere else.

"Leah and Rachel can't stand each other. They used to get into a lot of fights when we were younger, but when Rachel moved back to La Push, and found out about the pack, she made sure she avoided Leah altogether. Good thing too, as bad as Leah's attitude is, she would probably kill her."

"Hey Seth, what's an imprint?" I had heard the word from both Sam, and Seth now, but I still don't know what it means.

Seth eyebrows pulled together. "You still don't know about that? Jake sure is taking his sweet time."

"Well can't you just tell me?"

"Nope. Jacob is the one that should tell you, it's not right if anyone else does it."

"Seth!," Emily called, "Come help me and Kim carry all the food to the table!"

"Coming Emily! I'll be right back OK?"

"All right," I said, as he made his way over to them. Now that I'm alone, I can think.

Emily is Sam's imprint, Claire, who I have yet to see, is Quill's imprint, Kim is Jared's imprint, and Rachel is Paul's imprint, but what in the world _is_ an imprint? Knowing me, it's probably obvious, but I'm just too clueless to figure it out.

I was brought out of my thoughts, by the overwhelming odor of alcohol. "When's the wedding?," a voice slurred into my ear. I looked over, to see Quill's grand father sitting next to me, and unless I'm mistaken, he's severely intoxicated.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quiet sure what you mean."

"The wedding boy, the wedding!," He said, somewhat aggressively, "What are ya stupid, or something? When are you and Jacob getting married?"

What? Why are the only people that talk to me either rude, or crazy? Both in Jacob's case.

"I think you're mistaken sir, Jacob and I won't be getting married."

He seemed personally offended at the thought. "Not getting married! Well why the hell not?"

I was starting to get a little annoyed, but he is my elder, and Quill's grand father, so I'll just have to put up with him until he gets bored, and goes to bother someone else.

"Well for one, I'm only 14, it's illegal. And for two, I just met Jacob, I don't even love him, how can I marry someone I don't love?"

He started to laugh, which led to a chain of uncontrollable hiccups. "You really are slow huh boy? I didn't mean for you to get married _now_. And don't you worry your pretty little head about not loving Jacob, the imprint will take care of that soon enough."

There's that word again, Imprint. And still, I have no idea what it means. Hey, maybe he can tell me. People tend to get loose lipped when they're drunk.

"What exactly does imprint mean?"

"What's with all the questions boy?," he snapped, "can't a man just sit and drink his whiskey in peace?" as he was saying this, he was slowly leaning to the left, causing the remains of his alcohol to spill out onto the cool sand.

"Look what ya made me do!" he pulled out a full bottle of whiskey from his pocket, and tossed the empty one over his shoulder.

"Luckily, I just happen to have another. Now what was I saying? Oh right, see, imprinting is the way a wolf finds their soul-mate. The second they meet eyes, the wolf knows that's who they're meant to be with. They'll go to any lengths for their imprint, and you, my daft little friend, are Jacob's."

"No..." I really hope this is just the alcohol talking.

"Yes boy. Just as Jacob is drawn to you, you will be drawn to him, until you begin to love him in return. So ya see, there's really no point in trying to resit it, you have absolutely no choice what so ever."

He stood shakily, using my shoulder to steady himself.

"Now if you're done bothering me, I'm gonna go get some food before those savages eat it all. Seth! Drop that hot dog boy, that ones mine!"

I watched him wobble away, with a lump forming in my stomach. I stood, and walked in the opposite direction of everyone else. Walking down the beach, I wanted nothing more than to not think, but my mind had other ideas.

I am sick and tired of being forced into every thing. I was forced to live in Hawaii, and put up with being tormented s out of 7 days a week, I was forced to leave my dad, and put up with all these people that hate me for absolutely no reason at all, and now I'm being forced to be with Jacob Black.

Well I'm not just going to lay down and let people trample all over me anymore. I don't care if Jacob did imprint on me. I don't have a lot of say in what goes on in my life, but ill be damned if I don't have control over who I love.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Yeah, so there's the chapter! I didn't know Jacob's middle name, and after searching the internet, I discovered that it was never mentioned, so I just used Ephraim. Hope that's OK. So I think this chapter turned out OK, but I'm not o sure. Oh well, I tried.**

** Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. They really mean a lot to me.**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Jacob P.O.V.**

"This shit better be good Billy." Being this far away from Mickey is starting to make me feel paranoid, like something gonna happen to him, and I won't be there to protect him.

"Oh don't worry son, it is." He has this shit eating grin, like Megan Fox just came and gave him a BJ. He hasn't had sex since mom died, maybe if he gets laid he'll get off my back.

"I've been talking with old quill, and he gave me a few of the tribe records that he found in his attic."

"Your point is?" My fingers are starting to twitch a little. He better hurry the fuck up, or I'm leaving his ass here.

"I found out that there is one other recorded case of same-sex imprinting within the tribe."

"And I'll ask again, what's your point?" He's starting to piss me off now.

"Well I'm getting to it boy, don't rush. Now, the wolf that imprinted on another male had already imprinted on a female in the tribe's newborn daughter, but sadly, due to medicine being much less advanced than it is now, the baby died the next day. But, to the surprise of everyone in the tribe, the wolf imprinted on the females only other child, her son, the next day."

"OK, so I'm not a freak among freaks. Is that what was so important?"

The vein under his left eye is starting to pulsate. That means he's starting to get pissed off. "Don't you see how great this is boy? This means that _he_ isn't your real imprint! This means your not gay! Aren't you happy?"

"Are you serious right now?" I'm so mad, I feel like punching that grin right off his fuckin' face. I don't care if he is my dad. "What the fuck is up with you? You were always saying how you can' wait until I find my imprint, so that I can stop obsessing over Bella, and now that I finally have, you're complaining!"

"Well what do you expect me to do? I would have preferred you being with Bella over _him_, at least she can give you children."

"Is that what your shitty attitude has been about lately? Who said I even wanted kids?" I was shaking now, I tried breath deeply, but it wasn't working.

"It doesn't matter what you want Jacob. The sole purpose of imprinting, is to continue the wolf race for future generations. How are you going to continue the alpha bloodline if you can't even have children?"

"It doesn't matter Billy! You're my dad, you're supposed to want me to be happy!"

"Don't you understand son," he yelled, "I'm just looking out for you. You'll never be happy with him, he's just like his mother, he'll only end up hurting you!"

I managed to calm myself down a little at that. In his own, fucked up little world, he is looking out for me.

"Look dad, I know you want what you think is best for me, but you gotta let me live my own life. If Mickey ends up doing what his mom did, then I'll just have to deal with it. I love him dad. I love you too, but he comes first."

He wanted to argue, I could see it in his eyes, but he didn't. "OK son, I don't like him, he reminds me too much of his mother, but I'll be as civil as I possibly can."

I smiled a little. The first I've smiled at him since mom died. "That's all I ask."

I sniffed the air, and noticed the scent of coconuts, and pineapples. My mate is close by. He has a natural scent of coconuts, and he uses a pineapple scented shampoo, which kinda makes him smell like a piña colada. It's the most amazing smell in the world.

"Go."

"huh?" I was too focused on enjoying my mates delicious scent to pay dad any attention.

"Go," he said, "I see that goofy look on your face. You smell him close by. Go."

"Thanks dad. We probably won't go back to the bon fire, so I'll probably just see you at home."

I took off running before he could say anything else. Things are going pretty well. Billy agreed to act decent around Mickey. If I had to choose between the two of them, I would pick Mickey in a heartbeat, so it's good that I don't have to.

The only downside is that my mate is being a fuckin' prude. The fact that he isn't willing to drop to his knees the second I come into the room is pissing me off a little. I'm sexy as fuck, and my dick is huge, he should be begging me to fuck him like the girls at school do, but instead, I'm stuck jerking off every night.

When I got to where his scent was coming from, I slowed down a little. He was sitting on this big ass boulder, just looking out at the ocean. I think I'll fuck with him a little.

I crept up behind him slowly, and when I was close enough, I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly.

"What the fuck are you doing?," I growled into his ear. He jumped, made this cute little yelping sound, then got stiff as a board.

"I-I-I was just-"

"You were just what," I cut him off , "did I give you permission you could just get up and go where ever the hell you want?"

"I don't need _your_ permission to do anything. I got tired of people looking at me like I'm gum on the bottom of their shoe, so I left."

I was so surprised , that my arms slipped from around his waist, and I stumbled back a few steps. I was actually kind of impressed by the way he stood up to me with out even flinching after like he did in my bedroom, but I can't let him know that. I gotta make sure he know who's in charge of this relationship.

"What did you just say to me?" He looked over his shoulder, rolled his eyes, hopped of the rock, and walked away. The fucker actually walked away from me!

"Hey!," I yelled walking after him, "don't fuckin' walk away from me!"

He spun around, and looked me straight in the eyes. "Look Jacob, I don't know too much about all this werewolf stuff, and I don't know much about relationships, but I do know that I'm not going to fall all over you, just because you imprinted on me. I deserve to have a choice."

I had him on his back in the sand before I even realized what I was doing.

"I don't know who told you about imprinting," I growled, "But I'll deal with that later. I feel like I should correct you on some things. Yes, I imprinted on you. Now that means that you belong to me. You don't have a say in the matter. You. Are. Mine. You're mine now, and you'll be mine until the day we both die."

"Now, you can take the easy road, and just accept it, and do what the fuck I tell you to, or you can take the hard road and fight me, but I can guarantee that you'll lose. What's it gonna be."

He looked at me with a fire in his eyes that I've never seen before. "You can't make me love you."

I smirked a little. "Hard way it is then."

~~~~~X~~~~~

_ "Jacob, you what I want?"_

_ "What?," I said, lifting him up so that he was straddling my waist._

_ He leaned forward so that his ass was directly on top of my dick, and whisper softly in my ear; "I want you to fuck me."_

And I woke the fuck up. I have the same dream every night, and every night I wake up at the same fuckin' spot, sweating bullets, and with a boner that could cut through steel. I'm getting sick of it.

I'm not used to not having sex on a regular basis. I was a virgin up until I phased, but I've been getting BJ's from this slut veronica ever since she got wasted at a house party when we were 14. she offered, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna say no, and when she saw the size of my dick, she started doing it behind the dumpsters at school every day after 2nd period.

Things only got better when I phased and got the body to match my porno sized cock. Pretty soon, girls were lining up to fuck me. Back then, I didn't go more than a day without having sex. Now, ever since I imprinted on Mickey two weeks ago, I haven't gotten any action.

None. Nada. Zilch. Not a damn thing.

The sensible side of me is telling me to be patient. Once he realizes he loves me he'll be begging for it. But, my hormonal, teenaged, animalistic side is screaming, "throw him over your shoulder, take him to your bed room, bend him over, and fuck his brains out!" I think that side is winning.

"Jaco-, Good god son, cover yourself up!," Billy yelled, as he busted into my room. Sometime during my dream, I had kicked the cover off onto the floor, so dad just saw me in all my naked, horny glory.

"Maybe you should knock next time," I grabbed a pillow, and covered my junk with it, "What do you want anyway?"

He sighed, and shook his head. "Bella's out side. I told her you weren't here, but the girls too smart for her own good. She says she's not leaving until you talk to her."

I growled, and got out of bed to put on a pair of sweat pants.

"Try not to be to harsh son. She's a good girl, despite her suicidal taste in men."

"No," I said, "Maybe I need to be harsh to get her to finally wake the fuck up. I'll probably go for a run after I finish dealing with her, so I'll see you later."

I walked around him, and through the front door, slamming it behind me. The loud boom of the door made Bella, who was sitting in her truck, jump and look behind her. She smiled when she saw me, but it dropped quickly when she saw the murderous glare I was giving her, and turned back around.

I walked up to her window, and knocked until she raised it down.

"Jake, before you say anything, I just want you to know that you're my best friend. I know that you have a crush on me, and I know that I chose Edward over you, but I really don't think that means we can't still hang out. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"well, you're just gonna have to get over it Bella. I've moved on. I don't want you anymore. You have Edward, and the rest of your precious Cullens to keep you company. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me."

"But Jak-"

"But nothing!," I yelled at her. She jumped back like I just slapped her. " I mean it Bella. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You made your choice, you wanna be with those leeches, then go and be with them you crazy bitch! I don't wanna see your face around here again."

She was crying now, and a small part of me wanted to apologize, but a way bigger part of me said didn't give a damn.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After I ran through the woods in my wolf form until the sun went down, I took a walk down the beach to try and calm myself down a little. Who the fuck does Bella think she is? She plays around like she doesn't want me, then all of a sudden she does want me, then she's confused about what she want's, then she runs right back to the fuckin' Leach!

Well she can be with him for all I care. When he looses control and tries to eat more than just her pussy, she better not come crying to me.

I heard some music, and the smell of pot from further down the beach. Maybe I'll go see what's up.

When I got to where the noise and smell was coming from, I saw three girls from school, all drinking beer, and passing a joint around. I've fucked all of them, but I only really remember one of their names.

"Jake!," Veronica ran over to me, stumbling a few times cause she was wasted, and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I missed you so much!"

"You see me everyday at school Veronica," I said, pushing her off me slightly.

"I know that silly! I mean I missed your big cock. How come we haven't hooked up lately? Don't you think I'm sexy?

Veronica is sexy. Her long, jet black hair, huge tits, and the tongue ring that she shows off by licking her lips all the time used to get me hard in a second, but now that I have Mickey, I haven't even looked at her twice at school.

"you know damn well I think you're sexy Veronica, I've just been busy lately. Nothing personal."

"Well," she said, pushing her tits up against my stomach. She's standing on her toes, and that's still as high as she can reach. "You're not busy now. Why don't we go somewhere, and you relieve some stress. You look kinda tense."

"Lead the way." I pushed my common sense down, and followed her past her drunk, giggling friends, up the sandy hill that led to the parking lot, and around the backside of the building that holds the bathrooms.

I didn't waste any time lifting her, and her short skirt up, and pushing her up against the wall. I held her up, while she pushed my sweat pants down to my ankles.

"You got a condom on you?"

"I'm on the pill, we don't need one."

I scoffed. "And I'm just supposed to believe you? Either find a condom, or I'll go get one of your friends to relieve my stress." There's no way in hell I'm gonna risk getting this slut pregnant, no matter how horny I am.

"Alright, alright," she said, as she pulled a condom out from between her tits. It was a little tight when she put it on, but it'll have to do.

While I was thrusting in and out of her, all I could think about was being with Mickey. Even though he doesn't want anything to do with me, it feels like I'm cheating on him.

I'm having the same dilemma I've been having all day; a small side of me wants to stop what I'm doing, throw myself at Mickey's feet, and beg for his forgiveness, But an even bigger side of me want's to keep pounding into Veronica until I cum, clean myself up, and never mention any of this to my imprint.

Guess which side won.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight.**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Mickey P.O.V.**

I can't believe him! Jacob Black, being the psychopath that he is, has stolen my cell phone. I can only assume that he took it so that he can look through it, and make sure I'm not talking to any boys while he's not around. I wonder if he realized yet that the only numbers I have in there are dad, Sam, and Seth.

I decided that I would go over there, and try to get it back while he's asleep. Assuming that he is still asleep that is. I don't even want to think about what would happen if dad called and Jake answered the phone.

I made my way over to his house, going around the back because Jacobs room is right next to the back door. The door was unlocked just like I knew it would be.

Sam told me to always leave the doors unlocked so that the pack can come in and out without waking every one up, probably how the Jerk managed to get my phone without me knowing, so I just assumed that would be the case with the rest of the pack's houses as well.

Of course, La Push is a pretty small place, everyone knows everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole reservation left their doors unlocked, because they trusted that no one would take advantage of it like I am now.

No Mickey, you will not start feeling guilty. He snuck into _your_ house, now all you're doing is getting your property back. There is absolutely nothing to feel guilty about.

I went through the kitchen as quickly and quietly as I could. Emily's no doubt up cooking a grand feast, and Sam is still sleeping as a result of the late night he had patrolling, and will only get up once he smells the food. But here, I don't know their morning schedule. I don't know what time Jacob and Billy get up for breakfast, or even if they have breakfast at all. I'm going into this blind, so I have to do this as fast as possible.

I held my breath as I tip-toed into Jacob's bedroom, and to my surprise, and extreme satisfaction, he wasn't there. But I have no clue if, or when he's coming back, so I still have to speed this process up.

After looking around for a few minutes with no luck, I finally stumbled upon it in on of the nightstands next to his bed. Next to a box of condoms. An almost empty box of condoms. Gross.

As I reached for my phone, I noticed that the size of the condoms were extra large. My mind suddenly reminded me of when he attacked me in the forest. When he phased back to human form, and was completely naked, and aroused. It was just so... _big_.

No! No, no, no! Stop thinking dirty thoughts like that! Just get what you came here to get, and leave before you mess around and get caught-

"What exactly are you doing in my house?"

I spun around at the sound of the unexpected voice, and toppled to the ground. "Um, I-I-I was just, um-"

"You were just breaking into my home, and going through my son's things," Billy said with a sneer.

"Wait a minute," I said, as I stood from the floor. "First of all, I didn't 'break in', because the door was unlocked. And second, the only reason I'm here is to get back my cell phone, which your _son_ stole from my house in the first place."

I grabbed my phone, and slammed the dresser drawer. "Now, I really don't want to be rude sir, but I've had just about enough of your crazy son, and quite frankly, your entirely unprovoked dislike of me is really starting to piss me off. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

I walked past his wheelchair, and right out of the house. I'm sure I'll feel the need to apologize eventually, but right now I'm just too mad to care that I just disrespected my elder. He deserved it anyway.

I was so mad, that I didn't notice the old, faded, red truck on the side of the road by the house, until I heard the sound of crying coming from inside it.

I stepped up to the passenger side of the car, and looked through the window. There was a girl hunched over the steering wheel. Though I could hear her sobs, her face was mostly covered by long, brown hair. I have no clue why she's crying, or why she's outside of Jacobs house doing it, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

I knocked lightly on the window, and the girl turned her head quickly to look at me. She wiped at her tear stained eyes furiously with the sleeve of her blue button-up checkered shirt. With her hair out of the way, I could get a good look at her face.

Her deep brown eyes were a puffy red from crying, and they stood out against her smooth, extremely pale skin. Her thin eyebrows were raised in confusion at the strange person staring at her through her car window, and her full lips quivered slightly.

She rolled down the passenger side window. "Yes?"

"Um, hi. I'm sorry to intrude, but I heard you crying, and I just wanted to see if you were all right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she said, while looking down at her nails, "I just forgot to take my allergy pills this morning, but I'll be fine."

I wasn't nearly convinced. Something was telling me to just let it go. I don't know this girl, whatever's wrong with her isn't any of my business. But I couldn't do that. She just looked so hurt.

"Are you sure you're OK? You look like you just lost your best friend." Those words opened the flood gates, and she was right back to crying again. Way to go Mickey, you always know exactly what to say.

I climbed into the passenger seat, and reached over to rub her back. "It's OK, everything will be OK." of course I have no way of knowing if everything will be OK, but it just seemed like that was the right thing to say.

As soon as the words left my mouth, she flung herself at me. She clung to me like her life depended on it, and she cried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and just let her cry. We stayed like that for about 30 minutes, before her sobs subsided.

"Sorry," she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve again. "I don't know what came over me. You must think I'm crazy."

"No I don't. I think you're a person who's going through something bad if it made you cry like that. Do you want to talk about it?"

She snorted. "You don't even know me."

I smiled a little. "Sometimes a stranger is the best person to talk to. What with me being an impartial third party and all."

She smiled back. "Yeah, I guess I could go for a talk. You wanna go get some coffee or something? I don't really feel all that welcomed here."

She was looking out of her window towards Jacobs house. I leaned over to see, and there was Billy, glaring at her. What did she do to him? When he saw me in the car, his eyebrows lifted in surprise, then he was right back to glaring, but at both of us this time.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. We can go for coffee. By the way, my name's Mickey."

I stuck my hand out, and she grasped my in hers.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."

~~~~~X~~~~~

"I don't know where to start."

Me and Bella were sitting in a small coffee shop in Port Angeles, waiting for the waitress to come back with our order. Bella said that she felt like getting away for a little while, so I suggested that we head a little further out, than the diner in Forks.

We made a little small talk in her truck on the ride over here, and I found out that we actually have a lot in common. There was an awkward silence at first, but pretty soon we warmed up to each other, and now I think I actually like her. We're both naturally quiet people, so when we felt like talking, we did. There was no need for useless chatter, just to fill the void left in conversation.

"The beginning is as good a place as any to start I guess. But please," I said, "don't feel obligated to tell me everything. Only tell me what you're comfortable talking about."

"OK," Bella started, "Well I guess it all started when I first moved to forks from Arizona. My mom had just gotten remarried to a minor league baseball player, and knowing that he would have to travel a lot, and that mom would never leave me alone by myself, I figured it would be best if I went to live with my dad for a while."

She moved to an entirely different state, just so that her mother could enjoy her new marriage. We really do have a lot in common, because I would do the same thing for dad in a heartbeat.

"I met Edward at school, and it was love at first sight. I know it probably sounds like a naive thing to say with me being so young, but it's the truth. I couldn't imagine my life without him, and I still can't."

Edward? Where have I heard that name before?

"But unfortunately, I had to. See, Edward's family had to... move away, so he broke up with me. He said he didn't want to hold me back from being happy with someone else." Belle snorted. "Yeah right. We both knew that I could never be happy with anyone other than him."

Poor Bella. Being separated from your first and only love has got to be pretty hard. Not that I have any experience with that.

"After a few months of basically being a zombie, I started hanging out with Jacob Black. We used to play together when I was younger, and when I came back to Forks I could tell he had a pretty big crush on me. When I was with him, it was like I was getting some life back in me. I didn't think about Edward and his family as much, and I was slowly healing."

She knows Jacob? She _likes_ Jacob? Eww.

"I wasn't too long before Jacob told me that he loved me, and I told him that I loved him too... as a friend. A best friend. He's like the brother I never had. He didn't like that too much. He was convinced that I loved him the same way that he loved me, but just didn't realize it, and he was determined to change my mind."

Jacob loves her? Good! Maybe he'll leave me alone. I did feel something in the pit of my stomach when she first said that she loved him though. Weird. I must just be hungry.

Edwards family came back though, so I had to choose between them. I chose Edward. The two absolutely hate each other. Edward doesn't even like me being around Jake. I guess he won't have to worry about it anymore though. Jake want's absolutely nothing to do with me. He had just told me as much when you saw me crying in my truck.

I would be thrilled if Jacob wanted nothing to do with me, but it's got to be crushing for Bella. I mean, he is her best friend. It's got to be hard to be rejected by someone you care about so much.

"Do you think it's wrong of me to still want to hang out with Jake even though I picked Edward?," she asked pleadingly. I could tell she was desperate for someone to tell her that she was in the right.

"Well, honestly...no. I don't think it's right. It's kind of selfish actually."

Her face fell, and she looked down at the table. "Oh. Right."

"But it's not like I can blame you!," I said quickly, trying to cheer her up, "wanting to have both your best friend and your boyfriend in you life is only natural. There's nothing wrong with wanting to have your cake and eat it too. Besides, what's the point of having a cake in the first place if you can't even eat?"

She laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks Mickey. This talk has really helped. I feel a lot better."

"Well I'm glad I could help. Look, our coffee's here."

The waitress set down our coffee, and we spent the next few hours sipping slowly, and talking about completely unimportant topics like we had known each other for years.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Hey Bella, That car's been following us for a while now."

When we left the coffee shop, I noticed a guy looking at us strangely from behind a news paper. Most people look at me strange, so I didn't give it much thought. We decided to go to a bookstore that Bella found, and we ended up staying there for a while. But I could have sworn I felt someone watching us.

We stayed in the bookstore until closing time,midnight. Then, when we started to drive back home, I noticed a silver Volvo behind us. Every time we turned onto another street, the Volvo turned behind us. When we sped up, the Volvo sped up. When we came to a red light, The Volvo slowed down so that it wouldn't end up next to us.

"What car?" she asked, confused. She really isn't that observant is she?

"The Volvo back there. It's been behind us since we left the coffee shop."

"Volvo?" Bella looked shocked, then, her eyebrows pulled together in anger, before she finally sighed in what seemed like defeat. "We're going to have to pull over for a sec."

She turned the radio off, then pulled over to the side of the road. Suddenly, the silver Volvo was parked behind us, and the man from the coffee shop was standing next to Bella's rolled down window.

The man was undoubtedly attractive. High cheek bones, a defined, angular chin, tussled bronze hair, and expensive looking clothes, made him look like a supermodel. His eyes were an unusual color, like liquid gold.

He's beautiful, but a little too pretty for my tastes. I never really thought I had a type, mainly because I try to avoid thinking any thought's that are anything other than G rated, but looking at him, I could tell that my type isn't him.

His hair for starters, is too light colored. I would prefer either black, or a deep dark brown. The same with his eyes. And, he's entirely too pale. I'm more fond of a darker skin tone. From what I can see of his body, it's well above average, but a little too skinny. If I ever get a boyfriend, I definitely wouldn't be too picky, but I would like him to be a little more muscular.

A I started to paint the mental portrait of the man of my dreams, I was surprised, and somewhat disgusted, to discover that he was starting to resemble Jacob entirely too much for my liking.

"What are you doing here?," Bella asked, some of her earlier anger coming back, "you can't follow me everywhere."

"I know love, and I sincerely apologize." The man's voice was just like everything else about him: beautiful. It was intoxicating, it drew me to him, made me want to be closer to him. It was unsettling.

"When you snuck away to visit that mongrel, I asked Alice to inform me when she could see you again. When she told me you were headed to Port Angeles with some stranger, I was concerned for your safety."

"I didn't sneak out, I went to visit my _friend_, and I wasn't ever in any danger!"

"Well how could you possibly know that? How could _I_ know that? I don't even know who this person is."

I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable watching their argument, but I was glad they weren't paying any attention to me... until now of course.

"Well," Bella said, "you'll just have to trust my judgment of character. Anyway, This is my new friend Mickey. Mickey, this is my boyfriend Edward."

So this is her boyfriend. They do make a cute couple. Edward reached past Bella to extend his hand to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mickey."

"Hello Edward." I reach out timidly to shake his hand, and I couldn't stop myself from pulling back quickly.

"Sorry, you're just, um, kind of... cold."

"Yes," he answered smoothly, "I seem to have forgotten my jacket at home."

I nodded. That's strange, it isn't even cold out. And even if it was, and he did forget his jacket, his skin wouldn't be that cold. Wait... cold skin...cold ones...vampire? Vampire! Edward is a Vampire!

He fits all the description Seth gave me of what a vampire would be like; In human beauty, cold hard skin. Come to think of it, Seth did mention an Edward Cullen, and he did say something about a Bella too!

Oh my god, this is so scary. I know Seth said the Cullen's were good, but still, there is a real life vampire less than three feet away from me! I can't help but feel a little intimidated. I wonder if Bella knows? Should I tell her?

"Bella love, I think you should drive your friend home now," Edward said, "it's getting late, and you and I need to have a rather important talk."

Edward was looking at me funny, like he knew that I knew that he was a vampire. But how could he? Unless he could read minds or something.

"He's right Bella," I said, eager to get the heck out of there, "it is getting late. Sam and Emily are going to start wondering where I am." not to mention Jacob. He just has to know where his precious imprint is at all times. I'm sure he won't be too happy if he comes looking for me, and sees me with his ex best friend, and her undead boyfriend.

Edward stared at me even harder. I'm really getting freaked out here.

"Uh, yeah. I'll drop you off." Bella said, then looked at Edward. "So I guess I'll see you back at my hou-"

"I will follow you to the border, then back to your house," Edward said, in a tone that implies that it was non negotiable. With that, he was gone, and back into his car in the blink of an eye.

"Sorry about that," Bella said, "Edward can get a little overprotective."

"That's OK. Edward seems... nice."

"Yeah, he is." Bella got kind of a dopey look on her face. I assume she was mentally swooning over Edward.

Just then, my cell phone rang in my pocket. I took it out and answered without looking at the caller ID, assuming it was Sam calling to see where I was.

"Sam, I'm on my way home right now."

~ "Good, 'cause when you get here, I'm gonna fuck you up."~

"J-J-Jacob?" I hate how timid my voice sounded.

~ "The one and only babe. Me and you have some shit to talk about, starting with where the hell you've been all day, and who Billy saw you drive off with this morning."~

"Where I go and who I'm with is none of your business," I said, my voice getting a little stronger.

~ "You know, I'm starting to get real tired of your Fuckin attitude you little faggot! I think I'm gonna have to Remind you whose calling the sho-"~

I hung up the phone, and resisted the urge to throw it out the window. Instead, I turned it off, and put it back in my pocket. I glanced over at Bella, who was alternating between watching the road, and giving me concerned looks.

"That was Jake? I didn't know you knew him. Mickey, what's going on?"

I sighed, and mentally willed the tears to stay back. "It's kind of a long story Bella."

"Well," she smiled, pulling over to the side of the road again. "We're already out, and you're already late, what's another hour or two going to hurt?"

I smiled back. "But what about Edward?" He had pulled over behind us, and stared at me through his windshield.

She rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine. He's used to waiting around."

I nodded, then thought about where I was going to start. One thing's for sure though, I'm definitely going to take as long as possible. I'm too afraid to go home right now

I'm such a coward.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm not the most confident person in the world, so all the compliments you guys give me on this story really make me feel good about myself. Maybe I don't suck too bad at this. **

**Also, I know some of you guys are ready for Jake to stop being such a Jerk, and honestly, I am too. I'm starting to get mad at him for being so horrible to Mickey, and I'm the one that wrote him that way! But Jake's a stubborn guy. He's set in his ways, and I think it would be too unrealistic for him to just change overnight. Hope you all understand.**

** Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**I just want to say (type?) a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and everyone who assured me that I was going down the right track in terms of Jake's personality. It's been something I was feeling a little nervous about, and the reviews really made me feel a lot better.**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Mickey P.O.V.**

I told Bella everything. It was only fair since she told me everything about her situation. Well, everything minus the supernatural parts of course, but I can't blame her for that. They weren't her secrets to tell.

I skimmed over the details of why I left Hawaii, she noticed that I didn't want to go into it too much, so she didn't press the issue. I told her everything that went on when I first got to La Push, up until now, and I made sure to go into extreme detail about all of that.

The plan was to buy myself some time. Talk Bella's ear off for as long as she would allow, and hope that Jacob get's tired of waiting up for me. Although, if I was being honest with myself, which I absolutely wasn't, I knew that wasn't going to happen. He's probably sitting in my room, with all of the light's off, just waiting to pounce on me.

To Bella's credit, and Edward's, who was still waiting in his Volvo behind Bella's truck, she let me keep talking without interrupting other than to offer her opinion on something occasionally. Talking about everything with her really did make me fell a little better. Sometimes you just have to get all of your problems off of your chest I guess.

But unfortunately, I ran out of things to say, and it was time for me to head home. Bella dropped me off at the entrance to La Push, and after a quick, surprisingly non-awkward hug goodbye, Bella drove away, with Edward following right behind her.

Which is how I ended up standing outside of Seth and Leah's house at 2:00 in the morning. I'm not delusional enough to think that I can avoid Jacob forever, but I'm desperate enough to try to prolong the inevitable. My current problem was figuring out which window was his. I've never actually been here before, so for all I know, the window I'm standing under could be the bathroom, or even worse, his mother's room.

I figured it was pointless to just stand there, when the odds were pretty much in my favor. I've noticed that all the houses on the reservation follow the same basic floor plan: kitchen, bathroom, and two to three bedrooms, with each room having one window.

Seth's house had five windows, meaning that there was the usual kitchen and bathroom, and three bedrooms. Which means that I have a two out of five chance of picking Either Seth, or Leah's room, and a four out of five chance of picking any room other than their mom's room.

I felt a little better knowing that the odds were on my side, so I decided to bite the bullet, and just pick one. I found a small pebble, and tossed it lightly at the window. After missing a few times, I never said I had good aim, I finally managed to get the pebble to make contact with the window.

And after all that, guess which window it was.

"Michael? Michael Alvarez? What in God's name are you doing out here? Sam and Emily have been worried sick about you! What do you have to say for your self young man?"

I listened to Mrs. Clearwater scold me, while mentally moping over how bad my luck is.

"Uh..."

"Stop," she said, shaking her head, "before you embarrass your self by trying to lie. Go wait by the front door." She closed her window, and was out of sight.

I walked to the front door, and waited like she told me to, even though the small rebellious side in me was telling me to run away. When she finally opened the door, she just stared at me. It was a hard, calculating stare. It reminded me of how my mom used to stare at me when I was younger, and she thought I was lying about something.

Finally, she stepped to the side, and gestured for me to come in. as I was coming through the door, I saw Seth walking groggily down the stairs.

"Mom, what's going on? Why are you up so earl- oh, hey Mickey. What are you doing here?"

"Uh..."

"Isn't it obvious?," Leah said, as she came down the stairs behind him, "Jake's pissed 'cause Mickey took off with Bella this morning, and was gone all day. Plus, Quil told me that Jake stopped their patrol to call him, and Mickey hung up on him." She yawned loudly. "So. Mickey came here to avoid Jake, who no doubt is at Sam's waiting to kick his ass."

Seth gasped, then looked at me accusingly. "Do you have a death wish? Mickey, why don't you just do what he says? It'll be a lot less painful in the long run."

"Because Seth, it's not fair. For the majority of my life, I've done what other people want me to do without argument, and I'm tired of it! I know Jacob imprinted on me, but I never wanted that. From what I've seen and heard, imprinting is a terrible thing that only ends up hurting someone, and I want no part of it."

I made a point of avoiding Leah's gaze. I couldn't bare to see the hurt expression that was sure to be present on her face as she remembered her own painful experience with imprinting.

"Leah's right. I'm not looking forward to going back home and facing Jacob, and I came here because I have nowhere else to go. I'm sorry for disturbing you all. I'll be on my way now."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic," Mrs. Clearwater said. She grabbed hold of my shoulders, and nudged me towards the stairs. "I wouldn't have let you in if I was going to kick you out. Now you go on up to Seth's room and get to sleep, you all have school tomorrow."

"Um, thank you Mrs. Clearwater," I said, as I started to follow Seth and Leah up the stairs, "I really appreciate it."

"I know you do sweetie. Next time though, instead of throwing rocks at random windows, just call his phone. And it's Sue, none of that Mrs. Clearwater business."

"Yes ma'am," I said, embarrassed that I could have just called Seth's cell phone, and avoided this awkward situation.

"Leah, don't even think about sneaking out again. I don't care how much you hate everyone there, you're going to school tomorrow even if I have to drag you there. And Seth... make you leave the door open.

"Mom," Seth whined. We're just friends, just because we're both gay doesn't mean we want to do each other. Come on Mickey let's go."

When made it into Seth's room, where he immediately ignored his mom's instructions, and closed the door anyway. Seth's room was... interesting. It's not as clean as I keep mine, and there was an underlying smell of cheese, but to each their own I guess.

"Sorry about the mess," he said, as he kicked a few piles of assorted items under his twin sized bed, "I meant to clean it up, but I guess I forgot."

"It's fine, it's not that bad." That was an obvious lie. We both knew his room looked like a tornado ran through it.

"I should have a sleeping bag around here somewhere..." Seth began searching through his closet, which overflowed with piles upon piles of clothes, shoes, and other random objects just as soon as he opposed the door.

"So," Seth said, his voice muffled as he dug through his closet, "I know that you said you didn't want anything to do with him, and I can understand why, but you have to admit that Jake's pretty hot."

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. "Is he? I hadn't noticed."

"Oh you totally have."

"No, I haven't."

"He looks amazing naked you know, and his cock is huge!"

"Seth please! Can we change the subject?"

"OK fine," Seth said, having a long, and way to loud laugh at my expense, "You're such a prude Mickey."

"And you're far to perverted. I don't care how attractive Jacob may, or may not be, I can't deal with someone that acts like he does. I don't understand how you can even stand to be around him."

"He wasn't always like this though Mickey," Seth said, finally coming out of his cluttered closet with a dark blue bundle, which I assume was his sleeping bag.

"He used to so cheerful. If you were sad, he would always try to make you feel better, and he wouldn't stop until he did. He was friendly, even to people like Paul, who couldn't stand even back then. He was an all around great guy."

"Then when he phased, his temper got worse, just like all of ours did, but he still acted like his lovable carefree self...until Bella rejected him for Edward."

"I don't really want to blame Bella, because it really wasn't her fault. You can't help who you love, and she loves Edward. But Jake pretty much convinced himself that Bella would pick him, even when we all told him that she wouldn't. He used to get so mad at us when we said that though, it caused a lot of fights within the pack, and with Jake and Billy. So, after a while we all just decided to leave it alone and let him live his own life."

"When Bella left for Italy, his personality did a complete 180. he just got so... mean. He would lash out at anyone and everyone who made him mad, and when he challenged Sam for the Alpha position, oh Mickey it was awful!"

"Sam pretty much refused to give the position up because of how Jake was acting, and the tribe laws say that if the current Alpha doesn't give up the position willingly, then the Alpha and the challenger have to fight for the spot. He almost killed him! And he would have if Emily didn't jump in between them."

"That's why I wish you would just give in to him sometimes. He's dangerous Mickey. Me and the rest of the pack can handle him, but you're just a weak, fragile human. No offense."

"None taken," I said, while I unfolded the sleeping bag, and laid it down on the space that Seth cleared out beside his bed.

"I know it would be easier Seth, but it would also be the cowardly thing to do. I've been doing the cowardly thing all my life, and I'm not going to do it any more."

"Fine," Seth sighed, as he turned of the lights, and crawled into bed. I took my shoes off, laid them neatly in the corner of the room so I would be able to find them in all of this clutter in the morning, and got into the sleeping bag.

"But if you not going to do what he says, then at least try to talk to him, show him how you feel about this whole situation. Who knows, maybe he'll listen."

"I doubt it Seth, but the next time I see him, I promise I'll try."

"OK. Goodnight Mickey."

"Goodnight Seth."

Seth dozed off almost instantly, and began to snore rather loudly. I tried to fall asleep as well, but my mind was way too preoccupied.

My best attribute, and my worst flaw, is that I'm a nice person. I always try to find the best in people, even when they really don't deserve it. While the bullies would beat me up back home, I always thought to my self, 'they don't mean it, maybe they have a really bad home life', or when mom left, I thought, 'maybe she had a good reason, I'm sure she'll come back eventually'.

And I think that's what's starting to happen with Jacob. Sure he's a jerk now, but according to Seth, he wasn't always this way. Bella broke his heart, so I guess it's to be expected that he would change.

I know that I'm too forgiving. I know that the bullies picked on me because they were homophobic jerks, I know that mom left because she was a selfish woman who put what she wanted over what her husband and child needed, and I know that Jacob has done nothing at all to deserve me giving him a chance to redeem himself.

But I'm going to give him one anyway. I just hope I don't end up regretting it.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Jacob P.O.V.**

_He had just gotten out of the shower. His soft, smooth skin was still slightly moist, and his thick, black hair was damp. The edges stuck against his forehead, hiding his eyes from me. He was shivering._

_ "I'm so c-c-cold."_

_ "Don't worry babe," I said, walking closer to him, "I'll warm you up in no time."_

_ "Before you do, I have something to tell you."_

_ "What's that babe?"_

_ I watched his hand move to the side of his waist, as he grabbed the corner of the towel wrapped around his waist._

_ "I want you to fuck me."_

And... my alarm came on. Of course.

I couldn't help the frustrated growl that escaped from me, as I snatched the alarm off of the nightstand, and hurled it the short distance across the room. It hit the wall with a loud crash that was bound to wake dad up if he wasn't already.

I was tired as hell. I was at Mickey's all night, waiting for him to come bake, but of course the little fucker didn't show.

I sighed, and climbed out of bed. I better start getting ready if I want to be at school on time. Usually, I wake up when I feel like it, go to school when I feel like it, and leave when I feel like it, and no one says shit about it, but today's different. The sooner I get there, the sooner I get to see my mate.

I left my room in all my naked glory, ignored Billy when he told me to cover myself up, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I stood under the scolding hot water, and thought about my Imprint. My beautiful, frustrating little imprint. I was going out of my mind yesterday. First, he disappears without a word to anyone, then I find out that he took off with Bella of all people. How do they even know each other.

The girl is a danger magnet, anything that can go wrong probably will when you're dealing with her. And the majority of the time, where ever Bella is, her fucking boyfriend isn't too far behind, and I'll be damned if Mickey has any prolonged exposure to any of those fucking leeches.

Honestly, I have no fucking clue what I'm gonna do about him. I've been trying to intimidate him into doing what I want, but that obviously hasn't been working out too well. I can tell he's scared shitless of me, but he's just so damn stubborn.

And the empty threats aren't doing me any good. He doesn't know it, but I'm bluffing my ass off whenever I say I'm gonna hit him. It's the imprinter's job to protect their imprintee no matter what, so I really don't want to hurt him, but if hurting him's what I gotta do to keep him safe, than I'll do it. Still, that's a last resort.

I gotta figure something out though. I'm the one in charge here, and I've gotta make sure he knows it.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Jake, I think you should ease up on Mickey a little."

The history teacher had us working on some lame project that I didn't even try to pay attention to, and me, Quil, and Embry had all naturally decided to work together. Whenever we usually work together at school, Embry does all the work while Quil goofs off, and I think about chicks, or more recently, Mickey.

But today, Embry decided to switch it up.

"Excuse me?," I asked, giving him a chance to change the subject before he pissed me off.

"I said i think you should be nicer to Mickey," he said, with a surprising lack of hesitation.

"Well first off," I said, lowering my voice, and glaring at some nerd who was trying way to hard to look like he wasn't paying us any attention, "I don't remember asking you what the fuck you think."

"Well it doesn't matter if you asked or not, I'm still going to tell you. Mickey's a good person Jake, he doesn't deserve the way you treat him."

"I don't treat him any different than I treat everyone else."

"Y-yeah you do Jake," Quil spoke up, way less confidant than Embry was, "You're mean to everyone else, but you're kinda cruel to him."

"Well what the hell does this got to do with you two?" I was pissed that couldn't mind their own fucking business, and I was pissed that they were right. I did treat Mickey like shit.

"Look," Embry said, "we care about you Jake. Because of the pack mind, we all know how you really feel about Mickey, but he doesn't. All he knows is a guy that threatens him, dictates what he can do and where he can go, and who derogatory names all the time."

"Dude," Quil said, "We know Bella fucked you up, but if you keep taking it out on Mickey, you're gonna make him hate you, if, he doesn't already."

I sighed quietly. "Fine. You're right, Bella did fuck me up, but this is how it is now, this is me. I like the way I am now, and I couldn't change if I wanted to."

"But no one's asking you to dude!," Quil said.

"Yeah," Embry agreed, "You don't have to try to be all sunshine and rainbows about everything, just... mellow out a little."

"Mellow out?" Quill nodded enthusiastically.

"Jake," Embry said, "Seth called earlier, and he said he convinced Mickey to give you a second chance. Try not to blow it OK? I don't think he'll give you another one.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Mickey P.O.V.**

I most definitely wasn't in the right mindset to sit in a desk for 8 hours. I've had absolutely no luck in focusing on any of the lessons my teacher's were giving, because the only thing I could think of was Jacob. I'm not too happy about the fact, but there isn't much I can do about it really.

I don't like him. I don't hate him, I don't really think it's in my nature to hate anyone honestly, but I really don't like him. I didn't want to even be in the same room with him, let alone give him a second chance at anything, but I promised Seth, and Michael Rosario Alvarez always keeps his promises.

But of course, that doesn't mean he can't put off keeping them until the very last minute.

So basically, I plan to avoid Jacob for as long as possible. I'm a freshmen, and he's a Junior, so the only time I'll really have to see him while we're at school, is when it's time for lunch, and the pack always patrols right after school, so that will give me a few hours.

Ugh, obviously trying to not think about Jacob isn't working at all. I need to get out of this classroom for a little while. I raised my hand for permission to use the restroom, and made my way to the only mens bathroom in the building. I didn't have to do anything, but I told the teacher that's where I was going, so I wouldn't feel right if I didn't.

Once I was in, I went to the sink, and started to wash my hands.

"Uh, hey."

I was shocked by the familiar voice, and spun around quickly. I slipped in a puddle of water, I hope it was water, and went tumbling to the ground.

"Shit, are you alrigh-"

"No! Stay back!," I yelled at Jacob, who had come closer, "Don't touch me!"

He stepped back with what I could have sworn was a look of hurt. "I was just trying to help you up, I wasn't gonna do anything."

"Like I believe that."

"Look, you were the one that fell on you're ass, I was just trying to be nic-" he stopped mid sentence, to sniff the air a few times, before he leaned over slightly to sniff in my direction. "Why do you smell like Seth?" He asked.

Well, here we go. "I stayed at Seth last night, and I didn't have enough time to go back home, so I showered there, and borrowed some of Seth's," I answered defensively.

"Oh. Hey, can we talk?"

I was too stunned to speak. Oh? All he has to say after hearing that I spent the nigh at another boy's house, and have on said boy's clothes is oh? And , he actually asked me if I wanted to talk to him. He didn't say, 'let's talk', or 'we need to talk', he said, ' can we talk?'. Strange.

"Uh... I guess. Start talking."

He frowned. "I'd rather we go somewhere a little more private."

I was skeptical, and I must have showed on my face.

"I promise I won't do anything, I just wanna talk."

I was still skeptical, but I was supposed to be giving him a chance. "Fine," I sighed, "lead the way."

I followed him out of the bathroom, and straight out of the front door of the school. I was craning my neck back and forth looking for a teacher that could potentially catch us, but Jacob just walked straight out like he didn't care who saw, because they couldn't stop him from leaving anyway.

We walked to the parking lot, and over to his car. He dug his keys out of his jean's pocket, and used them to unlock the passenger door. He held it open while I hesitantly got in, and closed it once I was situated, the went around to the drivers side.

"OK, what did you have to talk to me about?," I asked once he wan in the drivers seat.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I sorry."

"No you're not."

"What?," he asked, looking confused."

"I said you're not sorry."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"YES I FUCKING AM DAMNIT!"

He banged his fists against the steering wheel, causing the sections where his fist hit it to fall apart. We sat in silence, except for Jacob's heavy breathing. We stayed that way until he had finally calmed himself down.

"Look Mickey. I've been acting like an ass-hole to you, and I apologize for that. There's really no reason for it besides me taking my problems out on you. I'm not gonna guarantee that I won't get mad or frustrated at you, and wont say that I'll never hurt your feelings, or order you around, but I promise that I will try, to the best of my ability, treat you better than I have since you got here."

"I get it if you don't want anything else to do with me," He gave dry, humorless chuckle, "hell, I probably don't deserve a second chance, and if you don't wanna give me one, you have my word that I'll leave you alone. So which is it?"

Maybe I was just being my naive little self, but I believed him. Looking into his eyes, I could see so many emotions; remorse, fear, and love being the most prominent. There was no way I could turn my back on someone who looked at me like that.

"I believe you Jacob, I'll give you another chance."

He grinned. "Cool."

He cleared his throat, and sat up straighter, in an instant, the radiance of his smile was gone, and he was back to the slightly bored expression I have gotten so used to.

"You wanna go get something to eat? All that 'let's share our feelings' bullshit has me fucking starving."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**The last scene was harder than I expected it to be. I hope it turns out OK.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

** Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Mickey P.O.V.**

To say that I was shocked when Jacob agreed to act more like a civilized human being, and less like a primitive neanderthal, is a major understatement, but to his credit, he has been trying.

In the month since our conversation in his car, I haven't been loathing every day that I would have to spend with him. Every morning he would pick me up for school, and every afternoon he would take me home. He patrolled right after school with Sam, Paul, and Jared, so I mostly spent Monday through Friday hanging out with the other wolves.

Weekends were a little uncomfortable at first. Since I first came to La Push, I definitely connected with Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry. Being around them is just so effortless, I don't even have to think about what I should say, or how to act, I just be myself. Spending time with Jacob, Sam, Jared, and Paul Saturday afternoon, was nothing like that.

Although me and Sam are on good terms, and interaction with him isn't nearly as awkward as it used to be, the fact of the matter is, we hardly have anything in common. We tend to fall into the same loop of conversation, "how was school?," "did patrol go alright?," "we sure got a lot of rain last night didn't we?" It's all very repetitive.

Jared is pretty much like Seth described at the bonfire; extremely annoying. He obviously doesn't like me too much, the feeling is mutual, but he insisted on pretending he did in front of Sam. He would ask me a question, only for it to lead to him going on and on about himself. Even Sam was obviously getting tired of the sound of Jared's voice, but he just kept going, and going.

Paul was probably the most awkward of all. The whole time, through out Sam talking about the weather, Jared talking about himself, and Jacob yelling for Jared to shut up, Paul was on his cellphone. He just sat in the corner, talking to Rachael, who had went back to college two day's earlier, about how much he missed her, and wished he was there instead of here with Sam's faggot cousin.

Both Sam and Jacob attacked him when he said that, and I didn't feel the need to try and stop them.

After the two had finished breaking a few of Paul's bones, Jacob decided that he was tired of sharing me with them, and asked me if I wanted to get something to eat. Notice, he didn't tell me, he asked me. I was impressed that he didn't try to force me in to anything, and I was feeling a little hungry, so I said yes.

Jacob sent Jared, and a still healing Paul away, and after I asked Sam for permission, which he reluctantly gave, we were on the road.

We were driving for about five minutes before he finally decided to speak. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Any where's fine."

He nodded, but didn't respond. He turned the car around suddenly, and I realized he was heading out of La Push, and into Forks.

"Where are we going?," I asked. Why wouldn't he just go to the La Push diner?

"I thought anywhere was fine."

"It is."

"Then don't worry about it."

"Fine," I huffed, turning my body away from him to stare out the window. We were silent again, and I watched as Jacob drove out of forks, and onto the highway towards Port Angeles. Eventually, looking out of the window at the countless amount of trees became boring, so I sat up in my seat, and turned on the radio.

Jacob stared at me out of the corner of his eye as I switched through the stations in search of one that caught my interest. If he minded, he didn't comment on it. Finally, I found a station that was playing "Firework" by Katy Perry, and started to hum along to the familiar melody.

"Ugh, turn that shit off," Jacob said suddenly, his face turned up in disgust.

"Why? I like this song."

"They play it way too much, like it's the best song in the whole fucking world or something."

"They play it so much because it's a good song with a great message."

"I didn't say it wasn't a good song, I just think it's annoying as hell."

"Well fine, " I said, somewhat bitterly, "you pick a station."

He reached over with his right hand, never taking his eyes off the road, and quickly cycled through the various stations. He finally settled on one that was playing a song that was kind of a cross between rap, pop, and electro.

"Eww, what is this?"

"Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO," He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"LMFAO?," I asked, "What does that mean?"

"Laughing my fucking ass off," He said slowly, like he was talking to someone incredibly stupid.

"Wow, what a charming name. And don't talk to me like that, how was I supposed to know."

"Uh... cause you're a teenager? Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?," I asked, sinking into the car seat self-consciously.

"I mean, you're so weird. You act like a boring old man, instead of a reckless hormonal teenager. You're young, you're supposed to be having fun."

I scoffed. Who does he think he is? "Well excuse me if I don't find sleeping with everything that moves fun. There's a time and place for everything, and the time to 'have some fun,' is when I'm much, much older."

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, that he was smirking. "What's so funny?"

"You are," he chuckled, "When did I say anything about sleeping with anyone?"

"..."

"Exactly! You're such a prude, you're mind is trying to convince you that you don't want me, but you're body won't let it. Seriously babe, you should just give in, and let me fuck you already."

I turned in my seat to stare out of the window again. "I'm not really all that hungry anymore Jacob."

"Oh, don't tell me you're all butt hurt now, I was just joking."

"I would appreciate it if you took me home now Jacob."

The silence that came was so much worse than the one before it. That one was just really awkward, this one was filled with a tension that could be cut with a knife. It was cut short by the sound of tires screeching against the pavement, caused by the car swerving around in an illegal u-turn.

"Fine," He said, with a malice in his voice that made me shiver, "I'll take you home."

This relationship was doomed before it even started.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Sunday morning, I woke up feeling a little guilty. I probably over-reacted yesterday, but at the time, my anger felt perfectly justified. I really don't know what it is, but me and sex just don't sit well together. But of course, Jacob is absolutely right. I'm a 14 year old boy, I can't ignore my hormones forever.

Jacob said that he would try, so I owe it to him to try as well.

So, after I had done all the necessary morning activities, I was ready to go and apologize. I had made it about halfway there, when I realized that Jacob probably hasn't had breakfast yet, and the whole apology would probably go better if I appealed to his nearly insatiable appetite.

I walked back home, and began cooking as quietly as possible. Since it was Sunday, Sam didn't have to patrol, so this was the day that him and Emily usually slept in, and the pack would be on their own for breakfast.

I wasn't sure what Jacob liked, so I just made everything Emily normally makes, in a much smaller quantity of course. Half an hour later, I was packed the scrambled eggs, bacon, french toast, and pancakes away in an old picnic basket I found, and putting the leftovers in the oven so they'd be warm for when Sam and Emily woke up.

As I walked towards Jacob's house, picnic basket in hand, I tried to figure out exactly what I wanted to say. Do I just come right out and say, 'I'm sorry,' or do I beat around the bush for a while? What if he isn't even there? What if his dad answers the door?

I decided to stop worrying about what if's, and just cross whatever bridge I come to, when I come to it. When I got to his house, I made my way onto his front porch, and raised my hand to knock, when I noticed that the doors of the little red shed behind the house were wide open.

I remembered Seth once telling me that Jacob uses the shed as a makeshift garage, and he's usually the only on that goes in there, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to try there first.

I walked to the shed, narrowly avoiding falling on my face because of all the rocks, weeds, and overgrown vines that littered the ground. As I approached the entrance, I stopped in my tracks.

Jacob was leaning over the open hood of his car, the only clothing he had on was a pair of old, faded blue jeans, that hung low on his hips. His shirtless, heavily muscled torso was dirty with various grease stains, and glistening with sweat. His right bicep bulged, and flexed as he used a wrench to tighten up a loose screw.

"You should close your mouth before a fly goes in there," he suddenly said without stopping his motions, or even sparing a glance in my direction.

I snapped my mouth shut, but couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off of him. I could feel the unwanted feeling rise in the pit of my stomach, and something else rise in the front of my pants.

"Was there something you wanted," Jacob asked, still not looking up from the car.

"I, uh... made you breakfast," I said, holding the picnic basket up in front of my crotch to hide my body's embarrassing reaction to his half naked body.

He finally looked up at me then, with a blank face. He stared for a few moments, then he looked down at the basket, and smirked slightly.

"You can set it up over there," he pointed to an old rickety looking table in the corner of the shed, with two chair sitting on either side of it, "I'll be done in a minute."

I went to the table, and began setting all of the food on the table the best way I could without causing it to tip over. Once I was finished, I sat down, and waited for Jacob, who had disappeared into the house.

He returned a few minutes later, having cleaned himself up a little. I was disappointed to see that he had decided to put on a white tank top while he was inside. He sat down in the chair across from mine, and we began to eat in silence, Jacob being the one to do the majority of the eating.

"Thanks for the food," he said, after we were both done eating.

"Your welcome. Sorry if it wasn't as good as Emily's."

"Don't worry, it was great."

"Thanks," I said, looking down at the table. I couldn't quite force myself to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry about yesterday... I guess I over-reacted."

"You did, but I knew you would, and I kept pushing the subject anyway."

"It's alright, we were both in the wrong." I stood up, and started packing away all the empty containers. I looked up, and saw that Jacob had stood also.

"Ya know mickey," he said, slowly walking towards me. I found myself walking backwards. "I saw you looking at me earlier."

Jacob came closer, I stepped back.

"And judging by what was going on in your pants, I think you liked what you saw."

He came closer, I stepped back.

"I mean, the solution to our little situation is pretty obvious in my eyes."

He took one more step closer, and I took another step back. Unfortunately, I had taken all the steps I could, and felt my back connecting with the wooden wall of the shed. Jacob had me pinned against his hard body and his thick arms on either side of my head before I could even think about running away.

"J-J-Jacob...," I stuttered helplessly.

"M-M-Mickey," he teased.

"Let me go Jacob." I was starting to get a little scared now.

"Don't be scared babe," he said, like he could read my mind, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Then what do you want?"

"A kiss," he said simply, "just one little kiss."

"And why on earth would I kiss you? I don't even like you."

"See, you say you don't like me, but I beg to differ." He leaned over to lick from the slope where my shoulder meets my neck, all the way up to the side of my jaw. I shook my head to get him to stop, and he continued talking like nothing had even happened.

"You were just eye fucking me a little while ago. Look babe, all I'm asking for is a kiss. After, if you still feel the same, I won't ever bring it up again."

I thought over his offer quickly. I seriously doubt he'll let the subject drop, but I also doubt that he'll just let me go if I don't agree to this.

"Alright. Just one kiss."

I didn't really know how to start. I've never kissed anyone other than my mother when I was younger, and I don't think this will be the same thing. Luckily, Jacob sensed my hesitation, and took the lead.

He leaned over, pretty far due to our substantial height difference, and gently touched my lips to his.

To my surprise, the kiss wasn't all that bad. His lips were slightly chapped, and they tickled mine pleasantly. I suddenly felt my eyes flutter closed, and my previously limp arms snake around his neck without me really wanting them to.

Soon, I felt his tongue slither out of his mouth to run across my bottom lip, and I felt my mouth open slightly, also without my permission, to accommodate it. His tongue was freely exploring my mouth, and I found my tongue peeking out to meet his timidly.

At some point, Jacob's hands came down from their place on the wall beside my head, and moved down to my waist. He lifted me up in the air, and I wrapped my legs around his waist to brace myself. We did all this without our lips parting.

I'm not exactly sure how long we stayed like that, but we were brought back to reality by the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly.

We broke the kiss to look at who interrupted us. I gasped, while Jacob growled.

"What the fuck do you want billy,?" Jacob half yelled over his shoulder.

"I thought maybe you wanted some company, but I can see you have plenty of that already."

He was glaring at me, but he glares at me every time I see him, so I'm pretty much used to it. Then it dawned on me. Here I am, propped up against a wall, my legs wrapped around a boy's waist, while his dad stares at us.

"Um, Jacob... could you put me down please?" I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

He sighed, then nodded. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist, and he lowered me to the ground.

"I... think I should head home now Jacob."

He sighed again. "Sure babe, but we're gonna talk later."

"Yeah... sure."

"I'm serious Mickey. You're not gonna avoid this by pretending we didn't just do what we did."

Again, he reads my mind. "Alright, alright, we'll talk."

I hurried over to the table, and collected the picnic basket, then turned around and walked right passed Billy, who hadn't stopped glaring at me the whole time.

Instead of going back home, I walked straight towards Seth's house. I need to talk about what just happened with someone.

I just had my first kiss with Jacob Black, and no matter how bad I wanted not to, I loved every second of it.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**This chapter is a little shorter than I originally planned, due to the fact that I decided to take out a scene at the last minute. I figured it would be better suited in the next chapter, which will be in Jake's POV.**

** I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I watched Mickey damn near run out of my garage, and it felt like my good mood ran away with him.

Everything was going fine. We had a half-way decent conversation, and he actually let me kiss him. It was more than that though, he _wanted_ me to kiss him. He _wanted_ me to touch him, and he liked it just as much, if not more, than I did.

Then my dad had to fuck it all up.

I just glared at him, glared at him and that smug look on his face. The asshole doesn't even have the decency to pretend to be sorry. I just kept glaring at him, until he finally got tired of it.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know exactly why Billy! Don't even try to tell me you didn't know he was out here!"

"I didn't! How would I? I'm just glad I came out when I did, instead of after I had a second cup of coffee. Who knows what I would have walked in on then?"

Could we have gone farther? Would the kiss have eventually lead to Mickey letting me fuck him? It's possible, he was definitely enjoying himself if what I felt pressing against my stomach is anything to go by.

Just the thought that I could have finally claimed him completely just pisses me off even more.

"Look son," he sighed, "You know very well how I feel about your relationship, but despite that, I would never have come out here had I known he was here, or what you two were doing."

I glared at him for a little longer, before I sighed. "Yeah, alright. I believe you."

"Good," he smiled, "now, what were you working on before he... _Mickey_, came over?"

I smiled gratefully at him finally calling Mickey by name. "I was trying to figure out what's wrong with the engine. It been making this clunking noise."

"You need some help?"

"Uh...yeah, some help would be cool."

He rolled over to the car, and started inspecting the engine. He's smiling now, and trying to hide it, but doing a terrible job. I feel bad now 'cause I really haven't spent much time with him since I phased. After mom died, and Rebecca and Rachel took off, I've been all he's had.

I don't know what happened. I used to love hanging out with him, but lately I haven't really been up to it. But, if spending time with him makes him happy, then I guess I can start doing it more often.

He's not getting any younger, who knows how long he'll still be around.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Mickey P.O.V.**

"YOU AND JAKE KISSED?"

"Seth, would you please be quiet! I don't want anyone else to-"

"You and Jake kissed?," Leah said, as she came into Seth's room.

I sighed, and nodded. "Yes Leah, Jake and I kissed. Do you want to say it a little louder Seth? I don't think your neighbors heard you."

"Well, I'm sorry," he said, looking anything but sorry, "but this is just so exciting!"

"So Jake and his imprint kissed," Leah said bitterly, "Big shocker."

"Leah," I said hesitantly, not wanting to set her off, "if this is upsetting you, then we can talk about something else. Right Seth?"

The glare Seth sent me clearly stated that he most definitely didn't want to talk about anything else, but for the sake of his sister, he begrudgingly nodded.

"No, don't stop your fascinating conversation on my account." Leah kicked some of the mess on Seth's floor out of the way, then plopped herself down.

"Don't worry," Seth said dryly, "we wont. So, Mickey, how did it happen?"

"Um... well, I made him breakfast-"

"Seriously?," Leah scoffed, "you made him breakfast? What are you, Martha Stewart?"

"Leah, shut up!"

"Fuck you Seth!"

"Do you guys want to know what happened or not?" They both got quiet, so after a sigh, I continued. "We ate breakfast, and once we were finished, he said he wanted to make a deal."

"A deal?," Seth said, looking confused, "what kind of deal?"

"He said that if I let him kiss me, and I didn't like it, then he would leave me alone."

"Well?" Leah asked, "What happened?"

I sighed. This is it. I just barely can admit it to myself, and now I'm going to admit it to two of my closest friends. You know it's funny, a year ago I had no friends, let alone close ones.

"I liked it. I really, really, really liked it."

"Oh my god, this is so cool!" Seth was bouncing up and down now, causing Leah to roll her eyes. "Wait, did you guys...?"

"Did we... what?," I asked, not sure what he meant.

"He wants to know if you guys fucked," Leah said, sounding bored.

"Oh. No, we didn't do... that." I could feel my face getting hotter, and hotter by the second.

"Well, are you guys dating now?," Seth asked.

"Well..., I'm not sure. While we were kissing Billy walked, rolled, in on us, so I left and came straight here."

"Good thing you guys weren't fucking," Leah said, "Billy would have had a heart attack."

"God Leah, why do you always have to act like a bitch?"

"Fuck you Seth! I'll act however I want to act!"

I sighed. Maybe I should have went to Embry's instead.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Sunday evening, I had a dilemma on my hands. I couldn't decide if I should call Jacob, or wait until he comes to talk to me.

Both options have their good and bad points. If I wait for him to find me, then I can save myself the embarrassment of stumbling over my words, but it might send out the message that I didn't like what happened.

On the other hand, if I call him, then It show's that I care about this...Relationship?, just as much as he doe's, but I would have to muster up the courage to tell him that. It was hard enough saying it to Seth and Leah.

My choice was made me when Sam knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in."

Sam stuck his head in my room, looking upset. "Jake's here," he said gruffly.

I was wrong, I'm not ready to talk to him yet. What was I thinking? I'm only 14, I'm not ready for a relationship! Maybe I can sneak out of the window-

"Get the fuck outta my way!" Jacob walked into the room, roughly shoving Sam out of the way. He looked over at me, sitting on my bed, and smirked. "Hey."

"Hey...," I said awkwardly. Come on mickey, you can do this. Just tell him how you feel. "Um... Sam? Could we have some privacy?"

Sam was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at Jacob. "No. I'm not leaving you alone with him."

**"Sam, go on patrol. Now!"**

Wow, so that what an alpha command sounds like. I've heard about it, but I've never seen it in action. As soon as Jacob fished speaking the authoritative words, Sam reluctantly left the room, slamming the door behind him.

I waited until I heard the slam of the front door, and the angry howl outside of my window, before I spoke.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Well how else was I supposed to get that ass hole to leave?"

I frowned. "That... a hole, is my cousin, and I don't appreciate you talking about him that way."

Jacob rolled his eyes, then walked over to sit next to me on the bed. "Look babe, I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Then... what are you here for?" I found my self scooting closer towards him."

Jacob came closer to me also, so that our thighs were brushing against each others. "You know why I'm here."

I tensed up a little. "Well, if you're here for... that, then you're out of luck."

He chuckled loudly. "I'm not here for... that, but if you're offering-"

"I'm not."

He smirked. "Suit yourself. But seriously, I told you that we were gonna talk about what we did, so I'm here to talk."

"OK, so what do we talk about?" I really have no idea where to start.

"Well," he said, "lets start of with the facts. We kissed right?"

"Right..." where is he going with this?

He leaned his body closer to mine. "And we both liked it, right?"

Oh, I get it. "Right."

He leaned even closer, so close that I can feel his breath on my face. "And we both wanna do it again, right?"

"Right?" Do I want to do it again? I wasn't too sure before, but with Jacob's lips so close to mine, I was certain; I really, really, really wanted to do it again.

"Well then," he said, gently pushing me so that I was flat on my back, then crawling so that he was in between my legs, "what more is there to talk about?"

He leaned his face down closer to mine, his weight supported by his arms on either side of my head, and slowly pressed his lips to mine.

The first time we kissed, I was so dead set on not enjoying it, that when I actually started to, my mind sort of just, shut off. But now, with Jacob's lips on mine, all I can do is doubt myself. How do I know if I'm doing it right?

And yet again, as if he could read my mind, Jacob spoke.

"Stop thinking. Just enjoy it."

So I did. I pushed every thought into the dark recesses of my mind, and just enjoyed what was happening. It was wonderful, even better than the first time. My arms once again found their way around his neck, and when I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip, I opened my mouth without a seconds hesitation.

It was amazing, and it all ended with the ringing of a phone.

Jacob acted like he didn't even hear his phone ringing, but the loud noise quickly brought me out of my lust induced euphoria, and back into the real world, where all of my insecurities were slapping me in the face.

I turned my head, breaking the kiss, and tried to push him off, but, he just started to kiss along the side of my neck.

"Jacob. Jacob, stop. Your phone's ringing!"

"Just ignore it babe," he said, in between kisses.

"What if it's your dad?"

"Fuck my dad."

"Well... what if it's the pack? It could be important!"

He halted in him motions, before sighing, and climbing off of me. "Fine," he said, looking at his phone. He got a strange, almost angry look, before looking back at me. "I gotta go."

"Is everything alright?" when I said it might be important, I really wasn't expecting it to be. I was just trying to get him off of me.

"Yeah, everything's cool. I just got some shit I need to take care of. I'll be here to take you to school tomorrow." He stood from the bed, and walked towards the door.

"Wait!," I yelled, before he could leave, "So, does this mean that we're... together?"

He looked over his shoulder with that trademark smirk of his, that I'm starting to find more attractive everyday.

"Babe, we were together the minute I saw you, you just didn't realize it."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Jacob P.O.V.**

We only made out twice, and both fucking times we got interrupted! This shit is really starting to piss me off. We would have fucked, I know it! We were so close, and it was all ended by a damn phone call.

It would be different if it was the pack. I'd still be pissed, but at least I like them. Some of them anyway. But no, it wasn't the pack, it wasn't my dad, it wasn't even Bella. It was Veronica. Fucking Veronica.

I haven't talked to that slut since we fucked that night at the beach. I thought she got the hint then that I wasn't interested anymore, but I guess she didn't get it.

I left Mickey's room, and was stopped by Emily half way to the door. She glared at me, and I tried to glare back, but I just... couldn't. I can be a douche to pretty much everyone else, except for Emily.

"Did you want something Emily?," I sighed.

"Jake, you know I love all you boys like you were my own, and as far as I'm concerned you're all family. The same goes for Mickey. He's fragile Jake, and I don't just mean physically. I know not being with him really isn't an option, but you can't hurt him. I wont let you."

I sighed again. "I know Emily. And I won't hurt him. Not anymore."

"You better not," she said, poking me in the middle of my chest, "Because if you do, I will get you Jacob black. I don't care if you are a wolf, I will find a way."

"I know you will Emily."

I walked past her, and out of the house. I made It half way into the woods, before I took my cellphone out of my pocket, and dialed Veronica's number.

"Jake?," she answered on the first ring. She sounded... weird. Like there was something stuck in it.

"What the fuck do you want Veronica."

"I-I need to t-talk to you. C-can you come over?"

"You can say whatever you wanna say now."

She was crying, and her voice was starting to get more frantic. "But I-I-It's important!"

"You really think I give a fuck?," I yelled, "I told you that I didn't want anything else to do with you Veronica, so just tell me what's so damn important, then leave me the fuck alone!"

She was quiet for a few seconds. Just when I was about to hang up on her ass, she spoke again, sounding more pissed than I've ever heard her.

"I think I'm pregnant, you ass hole."

~~~~~X~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, my first day of school was Tuesday, and I've been exhausted all week. Thank God (Allah, Buddha, or who/whatever, if anyone/anything it is you believe in) that it's my last year. I really don't think I would be able to handle another one!**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Jacob P.O.V.**

She came back into her room, and leaned against the door after shutting it. Her parents weren't home, but we weren't doing what we usually would be at a time like this.

Neither one of us said anything, we haven't since we got back from the pharmacy in Forks. If we had went to the one here in La Push, the cashier would have told the whole reservation what we bought before the day was over with.

She stared at me, and I stared at her. Usually, the kind of looks we gave each other were either I-really-wanna-fuck-you looks, or I-hate-your-fucking-guts looks, but now there isn't anything. Just blank, empty stares.

"Well?," I asked, tired of waiting for her to talk again.

"Positive. Just like the last one, and the one before _that_, and the one before_ that_-"

"Lets go."

"Go where?" she scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion.

"Back to the pharmacy to get another one."

"But _Jaaake_," she whined, "I already took five!"

"Well now you're gonna take six."

She huffed, and stomped her foot like a five year old. "I'm not taking anymore! Why cant you just accept that I'm-"

"WE DON'T KNOW THAT YET!"

Veronica jumped, and pressed herself closer against the door. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Phasing in front of her wouldn't help this shitty situation.

"Besides, even if you are..., how am I supposed to know it's mine?"

She glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means Veronica," I scoffed, "you aren't exactly the virgin Mary."

She glared even harder. "The last person I hooked up with was you, the night on the beach."

"What about before that night?"

"What about it?" She stomped her foot again, and her hand twitched towards the lamp next to her dresser like she wanted to throw it at me.

"If there was another guy, then he would be here instead of you! I don't have to tell you who I'm hooking up with, god knows you don't."

I tensed up. "Excuse me?"

"Sam Uley's cousin? Really? It's one thing to leave me for another girl, but for _guy_? You could have just told me you were gay!"

"First off," I said, "We were never together Veronica, we were just fucking. And second, I'm not gay. If I was, then we wouldn't be here would we?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well bi then, whatever. The point is you stopped hooking up with me to hook up with a dude. What's so great about him anyway? Is it because he's a part of your little cult?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Veronica," I growled, "so just drop it, before you piss me off."

She glared even harder, but didn't say anything else.

"How the hell did this happen anyway? We used a condom."

She sighed. "I don't know, I guess it must have broke or something. It was a little too small."

Fuck. It was tight when I put it on, but I so horny I just ignored it.

"Well I thought you were on the pill? Or were you lying?"

She looked at the floor, and started twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Dammit Veronica!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! I was pissed that you ditched me for a _dude_, I would have said anything to get you to hook up with me! Plus..., I was wasted, It seemed like a good idea."

I sighed again. "Well this just fucking sucks."

I got up off of her bed, and walked towards her and the door. "Let's go."

"I told you, I'm not taking another one-"

"We're going to the doctor! If they say you're... pregnant, then we'll figure out what to do then."

She glared at me, but walked out of the room without another word.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Why'd you bring me _here_?," Veronica whispered harshly.

"Well where the hell else was I supposed to take you?" I was whispering too, but only for her benefit. He can every word we're saying. "I couldn't take you to the hospital on the Rez, so it was either here or Port Angeles."

She sighed. "I know, but being this close to a Cullen is freaking me out, what with all the legends they told us when we were kids."

"That's exactly what they are, legends." I tried to act as natural as possible. I couldn't have her knowing that every last one of them was completely true. "They're just stories the elders use to scare little kids. There's no such thing as 'cold ones'."

"I know," she said, embarrassed, "but I've never actually _seen_ a Cullen. He's creepy."

I couldn't help smiling a little. "They're all creepy."

The Doctor vamp, who's name I know, but refuse to say, came back into the room. I know he heard us, but he wasn't showing it. It's freaky how good those leeches are at acting.

"Well," he said, looking at an open folder in his hands, "these are the results of the blood and urine tests, and I'm afraid they are both positive."

Veronica instantly started sobbing. The doc vamp put his hand on her arm in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but it just made flinch away from his cold skin.

"I'm very sorry you've found yourself in this situation," he said to her, "But I have to remind you of your options."

She looked up at him with blurry eyes and a tear stained face. "O-options?"

"Yes," he reached over, onto the counter, and gave her some tissues. "There are a number of parenting classes available in the Port Angeles area that I can give you the information to."

Veronica frowned up at that, so he kept going.

"There's also adoption. You could help a family that's unable to conceive a child through normal circumstances. I could give you the numbers to a few agencies?"

She looked down, ashamed. "But then I'd actually have to, you know, _have_ the baby... I-I don't think I could handle the pain."

"Oh," he said. He forgot he was supposed to be acting professional, and just looked uncomfortable. I have to give it to him though, he recovered pretty quick.

"Well, the only alternative is abortion. Your only about 3 ½ weeks in to the pregnancy, so the procedure would be relatively simple... if that's what you choose to do of course."

She didn't look up at him, she just stared at her hands. "When can I make the appointment?"

"What the fuck Veronica? You can't just kill my kid!"

She looked up at me, confused, and really pissed off. "Excuse me? First off, it's not even a kid yet, it's just a little bundle of cells. And second, who are you to tell me what to do with my body? An hour ago you wouldn't even believe I was pregnant let alone that it was by you!"

I didn't say anything. She _is_ right anyway. I'm pissed that she wound up pregnant, I'm even more pissed that it's mine, but killing it? I just don't think I could go through with that.

I never really wanted kids. They're annoying, loud, sticky little monsters that are more trouble than they're worth. But now that I'm actually in a situation to have one... I want it. I don't know why, but I do.

"I'm not gonna let you do it Veronica."

"Well," she said, "there's nothing you can do to stop me." she hopped down from the examination table, and stormed out of the room without another word. I wasn't too concerned about her leaving though, we drove here in my car.

I looked over at the leech, but he was looking at the ground. We both just stood there feeling too uncomfortable to say anything, and I wished, for about the third time, that I would have went to a human doctor, one that I didn't know, and one that didn't me.

"Can she really do it?," I asked after a few minutes, "can she do it without my permission?"

He sighed. "Jacob, I'm no lawyer, but from what I understand of the law, although you both aided in conceiving the child, while it's still in Veronica's womb it's considered her property. Whether she decides to keep the child, put it up for adoption, or have an abortion, it's entirely her decision."

"So that's it then huh? She's gonna kill my kid and I can't do a damn thing about it?"

He shook his head.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept all this to your self." Even though I don't give a fuck what Bella thinks anymore, if she finds out, she'll convince herself that telling Mickey would be the 'right thing to do'.

"Of course," he said, "doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Good." I walked to the door, but stopped when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry Jacob."

I looked at him over my shoulder. "Yeah, so am I."

~~~~~X~~~~~

It's been three days since we went to the hospital, and me and Veronica haven't said a word to each other. She doesn't pick up when I call her, and when I try to talk to her at school she ignores me. I even went over to her house a couple times, but her mom always says she's not home, even though I can see her peeking out of her bedroom window.

I've been spending all my time worrying about the baby and whether or not Veronica's gonna get an abortion, that I've kinda been neglecting Mickey. He finally wants to spend time with me and I can't even enjoy it. Mickey isn't stupid, Eventually he's gonna notice that something's up, but he's too nice to say anything about it when he does.

After school I dropped Mickey off at his house.

"Do you... want to come in?" He was blushing, and I couldn't help but smile at my innocent little imprint.

Of course I wanted to come in. the fact that he even asked meant that we were probably gonna make out, and we haven't done that since the night Veronica called, But I've got way too much on my mind right now.

"I got some shit to do, I'll just see you tomorrow."

He frowned. "Oh, OK. I'll just see you tomorrow then." He got out of the car and walked to his door. He looked back with a sad expression, before walking in and closing the door behind him.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Dad? You... OK?"

He didn't answer. He just sat there on the couch, staring at the wall. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. But I needed to tell somebody, or I would of went crazy.

"Look, I'm sorry OK? It was an accident."

He looked at me, then out of nowhere, he just started smiling. "I'm going to be a grandpa."

What? "Wait, are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy, I'm going to be a grandpa!"

I should have just let him be happy, and be happy that he's happy, but I just couldn't help it.

"But aren't you mad? I don't think other dads would be this happy about their 16 year old son knocking some girl up."

His smile dropped, and he sighed.

"Well I'm not thrilled that you're going to be a teenaged father, but with your sisters both being out of the house, and you getting older, a grand child would be nice to have around."

He sighed again. "Look son, as you know, part of the reason I was so upset about you being with..._ Mickey_, was because he couldn't give me grand children. When Rebecca and Solomon have kids, I'll hardly ever see them, And just between us two, I'm scared of what kind of kids Rachel and Paul would conceive. You were my only hope, and I thought you imprinting had ruined it all."

He smiled again. "But it doesn't even matter anymore, because I'm going to be a grand pa! I hope she has a boy. Girls are nice too of course, but if she has a _boy_, I can teach him all about football, and cars and..."

I tuned him out after that. I knew I should tell him the rest, but I just... couldn't. Not after he told me all that stuff about me being his only hope for grand kids. It would just be cruel to tell him that he wasn't gonna to be able to teach the kid about football, and cars, and whatever else, because Veronica was gonna kill it.

No, I can't hurt him like that, I wont. I gotta find some way to convince Veronica not to kill the kid.

But when I do, what am I gonna do about Mickey?

~~~~~X~~~~~

** Well I couldn't have them get together without a few complications along the way, could I?**

** Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the last last chapter! I was so happy, I thought I would update a little faster than usual.**

**Enjoy!**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Mickey P.O.V.**

"What's wrong with me?," I said in tears. I was crying my eyes out, and I didn't even care that I was doing it right in front of Seth and Leah.

I haven't been alone with Jacob at all in the past month. He picks me up for school every weekday, and he drops me off at home before telling me that he has 'shit to do'. Now that I actually _want_ to be around him, he's avoiding me. The irony of the situation was annoyingly apparent.

Which brings me back to the question I just asked: what's wrong with me? How could Jacob go from invading my personal space on a daily basis, to making up lame excuses, that he didn't put much effort into, just to avoid spending any amount of quality time with me?

At first I thought that he could be cheating on me, but because of my lack of ever being in a relationship, therefore never having the displeasure of being cheated on, I didn't really have much to go on. I talked to Bella the other day, and I asked her if she's heard anything from him, but she said Jacob hasn't even been returning her calls.

Is it me? Did I not live up to the fantasies Jacob had in his head about what it would be like when we got together, and now he feels like he's stuck with me? I know Billy's happy, I've seen him around a couple of times, and every time he always had the same huge grin on his face.

Seth crawled over the cool sand of First beach, we had decided to spend the rare semi-sunny Saturday there, to reach out and touch my hand lightly. "Mickey, there's nothing wrong with you. You're smart, kind, caring-"

" Painfully shy, outstandingly awkward, stupidly naive-"

"OK, that's enough!," Leah interrupted me. "Look Mickey, I'm gonna give you some tough love now alright?"

"He doesn't need you being a bitch right now Leah!"

"I think that's _exactly_ what he needs Seth!"

Leah sighed, then turned to look at me. "I wouldn't even bother saying any of this if I didn't care about you in my own way, so try not to get too offended alright?"

"I-I'll try." I'm not to sure I want to hear this...

"Alright then," she said, "Mickey, what you need to do is GROW SOME FUCKING BALLS!"

Seth and I flinched away from her yelling, but she either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"I mean seriously! Being a nice person is one thing, but you have absolutely zero backbone! Do you know why Jake treats you the way he does?"

I shook my head timidly.

"It's cause you let him! Do you see any of the other imprints getting treated like you do? No! Cause they actually stand up for themselves. Hell, even Claire has Quil in his place, and she's two!"

"You've been acting like a whiny little bitch lately, and instead of manning up and asking Jake what's going on, you decide to whine to Bella about it, who's an even whinier bitch than you are!"

Leah sighed again, before standing up. "Look kid, as much as I wish it weren't true, imprinting is for life. So unless you grow a pair, people are gonna treat you like crap for the rest of you life."

She bent down to brush the sand off of her cut off jean shorts, then left without another word.

"She's right you know," Seth said after a while, "I don't like how she said it, but she's right. Your a nice guy Mickey, but certain people take advantage of nice guys, and Jake's one of them. If you don't stand up to him, your relationship isn't going to go anywhere."

He stood up and brushed the sand of of himself also. "I've gotta go meet up with Embry for patrol. I'll see you later."

He gave me one last meaningful look, before going off in the direction of Embry's house.

I sat there for a while just looking out at the ocean. The Hours passed, and pretty soon the sun went down, and with it the temperature. I pulled my sweater tighter around myself, but didn't move otherwise. Sitting there was just too relaxing.

I thought about everything Leah and Seth said. I know it's true, but what am I supposed to do? The last time I tried to stand up for myself, it ended with me accepting Jacob's less than sincere apology.

I can imagine my self walking up to Jacob, and demanding that he tells me what's been going on. But I just don't know if I can do it. If Jacob were here, I really don't know what I would say to him.

"What are you doing out here?"

Jacob plopped down on the sand next to me. Great, I really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"I was just thinking," I said, looking out at the water instead of at him.

"Thinking about what?," he asked, staring at the side of my face.

Well, this is it. Do I confront him, or do I continue to be unhappy. I thought about it for a few seconds, before I made up my mind.

"I was thinking about why you started avoiding me all of a sudden." I looked at him then, just to see if I could pick up some kind of explanation in his eyes, but he looked away when I met his glance.

"It's freezing out here," he said vacantly, "let me take you home."

"I don't want to go home."

"I don't want you to catch a cold."

"And why would you care?" I sounded a bit more angry than I would have liked, but it's too late to take it back now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He still wouldn't look at me.

"Jacob," I sighed, "just stop OK? I'm tired of this. I thought you wanted me. Was I wrong?"

He sighed too. "You know I do." He reached out to put his arm over my shoulders, but I shrugged it off. I tried to ignore the flash of anger that I saw in his eyes then, but it was making it harder to continue.

"Then either tell me why you've been avoiding me, or leave me alone, because I'm not going to let you treat me like this anymore." I mentally congratulated myself on how confident I sounded, because I wasn't feeling half that on the inside.

He stared at me with a mixed expression. I could tell that he was both surprised, and angry that I actually stood up to him. Finally, he spoke.

"Yeah, I have been avoiding you, but it's not because of anything you did, it's because of something I did."

I didn't try to contain my eye roll. I never imagined the first break-up line I would ever hear would be as clichéd as 'it's not you, it's me'.

"Look, I know that sounds bad," Jacob said, seeing the disbelieving look on my face, "but it's the truth. I've been dealing with what happened, and it's really taking a lot of my time and energy. I've been neglecting you, and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to make it up to you-"

"No!," I said suddenly, startling him, "You shouldn't have to try. I know I'm not perfect, but neither are you. Maybe you can't walk away from this relationship because of the imprint, but I sure can. And that's just what I'll do if you don't start treating me like a person instead of a door mat!"

I took a deep breath. That felt... really good. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Speaking your mind is really therapeutic. I wonder if this is how Leah feels all the time?

Jacob had his head down, his body shaking furiously. For a moment I thought he was going to phase, but just when I was about to scramble away for safety, Jacob lifted his head and I saw that he was actually shaking with silent laughter.

"Well I'm glad I've amused you. I'll see you around Jacob."

"No wait!" he reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back down onto the sand. "I'm sorry, you just look so sexy when you stand up to me."

I mentally cursed the blush I could feel rising underneath my skin.

"I can't tell you what's been going on yet, but I will... eventually."

"I wish you could trust me enough to tell me anything," I said sadly.

"I do trust you Mickey, why wouldn't I? It's just that this thing I'm dealing with, it doesn't just affect me."

I sighed, then nodded. "Alright, I get that. You don't have to tell me. But I'm serious Jacob you have to start treating me better."

"I will," he smiled.

"Promise me Jacob."

I wasn't going to back down on this. I want to be with him. I'm not sure exactly when that happened, but it's true all the same. But it's like Leah said, if I'm going to be this unhappy, is being with Jacob really worth it?

He was quiet for a moment, but when he finally did speak, my heart lifted at his words.

"I promise."

~~~~~X~~~~~

A weeks passed, and Jacob has been true to his word. We spend time together after school, and on weekends again. Not as much as we used to, but at least he's not ignoring me anymore.

He hasn't changed completely though, and I didn't really expect him to, but he's treating me better, and that's all I asked for. He still disappears on a regular basis, and I know that he's dealing with whatever situation he's found himself in, but I don't ask about it, and he doesn't volunteer any information.

It was the next Monday, and we were sitting side by side, with Jacobs arm slung over my shoulders, at the packs usual lunch table.

Jacob suddenly grabbed my lunch, a small bowl of celery sticks, and slid them across the table to quill, who stared wearily at them like they were poisonous.

"I was eating those!," I said. I tried to reach over the table to get the bowl, but Jacob pulled me back into my seat.

"You're not a rabbit," he said, "here, eat some real food." He picked up his half eaten cheese burger, and held it up to my face.

"No Jacob!," I said, turning my face away from the greasy thing, "Do you know how many calories that has?"

"Who cares? It's fucking delicious. Here, just take a little bite..."

"If I take a bite, will you give me my delicious, healthy lunch back?"

"Sure, I'll give you your shitty, flavorless crap back."

I didn't really believe him, but i nodded anyway. "Fine. Just a little bite."

i took a small nibble from the burger, and tried my hardest not to show how mouthwatering and delicious it was.

"Aww, well isn't that sweet. Jake feeding his little boyfriend."

Both Jacob and I turned at the sound of the unexpected voice, and I saw that it was a girl named Veronica. I had never spoken to her, but everyone knew everyone to some degree in La Push. One of the things I've heard about her, from Seth of course, was that she had a very sexual reputation.

I also heard, also from Seth, that her sexual reputation includes Jacob.

"What do you want Veronica?," Jacob sighed.

"I just came over to say hello," Veronica said with a sneer.

"So you finally feel like talking to me after a month!" Jacob whispered. I think he forgot that I was sitting right next to him, and most of the other occupants at the lunch table had advanced hearing.

"I still don't feel like talking to you!," Veronica hissed, "I was saying hello to him." she jerked her head in my direction. "I thought it would be nice to formally meet the newest member of your cult."

She looked me up and down. "So, are they putting you on steroids too, or are they giving you some other kind of drug."

"Leave him alone Veronica!," Seth said.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?," she snorted.

"I'd kick your ass if you weren't PREGNANT!" Leah yelled the last word.

The entire cafeteria got silent. All eyes were dead on Veronica.

"Congratulations by the way," Leah continued, like everyone's ears weren't trained on her, "do you know what you're having yet? Oh, never mind, you're only about a month along aren't you?"

Veronica's eyes grew wider, but she didn't say a word.

"I bet the baby's dad is excited right? Wait... do you even know who the dad is? I mean, the possibilities are endless."

Veronica started shaking. It was slightly reminiscent of when one of the wolves are about to accidentally phase, except Veronica looked more shocked than angry. She looked around at all of the kids in the room; most of them were staring at her, while a few were whispering, and pointing at her. Tears welled up in her eyes, before she turned and ran straight out of the room, pushing people out of her way as she went.

The second the big double doors of the cafeteria slammed shut, the room erupted. The only thing on everyone's lips was Veronica, Veronica's baby, and Veronica's 'baby daddy'. I looked at Leah, who continued eating her cheeseburger as if nothing ever happened.

"Wow," Seth said, "I can't believe she's pregnant."

"Why not," Quill snorted, "It was bound to happen eventually."

"How did you know?," Seth asked his older sister.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I heard her telling one of her little friends about how she missed her period a month ago. I didn't really _know _anything, but her running out of here like that confirmed it."

"I wonder who the dad is?," Kim whispered.

"Good luck trying to figure that out," Paul snorted, "Veronica's fucked almost every guy on the rez."

"I heard there was some girls too," Jared said with a smirk. Kim saw it, and slapped him lightly across the chest.

They just kept talking about her, like she was some girl in a soap opera, until I just couldn't take it any more. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves."

They all stopped gossiping, and looked at me with confused expressions.

"Don't you guys feel any sympathy for her at all?"

"No," they all said at the same time.

"Honestly Mickey, she kinda brought it on herself," Seth said, "You can't sleep with as many people as she has without expecting something like this to happen."

"And you saw her when first came over here," Embry said, looking up from his sketch pad, "She's not that nice of a person. She makes it hard for anyone to feel sorry for her."

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter. She's probably really scared, and the last thing she needs is everyone tormenting her. She's a human being just like all of us!"

I grabbed my back pack, and made my way out of the room. I looked over my shoulder to see if Jacob would try to stop me, but he was just glaring at the table. He hasn't said anything for a while actually. Whatever, I'll see what's wrong with him later. Right now, I have to find Veronica.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Finding Veronica was more difficult than I expected. I checked the girls bathroom first, though I didn't actually go in. I listened at the door, and when I didn't hear any sobbing, I figured it was safe to assume that she wasn't in there.

I walked through the halls for a while, slowly coming to the realization that I probably wasn't going to find her. Then I thought to myself, where would I go if I wanted to be alone in La Push high school? A metaphorical light bulb turned on in my head, and I mentally kicked myself for not think of this earlier.

I walked through the school, until I came to the door that lead out to the rarely used Wheelchair ramp, and sure enough, there sat Veronica, crying her eyes out.

I sat down next to her on the AC unit, and wracked my brain for what it was I should do. I probably should have thought of that before I came out here.

I reached over, and patted her on the back awkwardly. She looked at me with black tears down her face from her mascara running, and threw her head on my shoulder, never stopping her hysterical sobs.

I tried to ignore the damp feeling of tears seeping through my shirt, as I thought about the last time I was out here. This is where I first met Jacob. Back then I didn't want anything to do with him, and now all I want to do most of the time is be with him. The thing is, I don't know how much of my feelings are natural, and how much are influenced by the imprint.

"Why are you here?," Veronica asked suddenly. I had almost forgotten she was here.

"I wanted to make sure you were OK. Are you?"

"The whole school knows I'm pregnant, and by the end of the day, everyone on the rez will too," she snorted, "do you really think I'm OK?"

"Right, sorry." we sat in silence for a while, before Veronica spoke again.

"I do know who the dad is you know, I'm not that big of a slut."

I smiled sadly. "I know you're not. So, what does the dad think about all this?"

"See, that's the thing," she said, "At first he didn't even believe me when I told him, and now he actually wants me to keep the thing!"

I decided to ignore the fact that she just referred to the life growing inside of her as a 'thing'. "Well what do you want to do?"

She sighed. "I don't know, I'm just so confused. What do you think I should do?"

"Well," I said, "I don't know the details behind you getting pregnant, but I know it's not the baby's fault. I think it deserves a chance at life, whether you decide to take care of it, or find it a family that will."

She looked away from me guiltily, so I continued quickly. "But, I also believe that it's your right to do whatever you want to do with your body, so if abortion is what you choose to do, then it's your choice, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Really? Most people would say it would be wrong."

"Just because we think differently doesn't mean one of us have to be wrong."

She nodded, and stared at the wall again. I waited patiently until she was ready to talk again.

"If I do keep it... I'm only 16, I don't know how to take care of a baby."

"I don't think anyone really knows how to take care of a baby at first, they learn. If you decide to keep it, as long as you do the best you can, I'm sure you'll be a great mother. I'll even help you... if you want."

"You'd really do that?," she asked, shocked. "You don't even know me."

"When can get to know each other," I smiled. "Hi, I'm Mickey. Nice to meet you."

she stared at my outstretched hand with a look of disbelief, but eventually, she grasped my hand in hers with a small smile of her own. "Veronica. Nice to meet you too."

We talked for a while, until we heard the bell signaling the end of the Lunch period.

"Come on," I said, standing up, "We'd better go, before we're late for class."

"Wait!," she called, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

She sighed. "You've been so nice to me, I feel like I have to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?," I asked

She sighed, and looked away from me, to look at the wall. "The guy, the one that got me pregnant I mean, It's Jacob."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**This chapter was pretty much me trying to develop Mickey's character a bit more. I would love it if you guys would tell me what you thought in a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**So, I had planned to put this out last Sunday, but the time kinda got away from me, and school's been keeping me more busy than I would like. I'm going to try to crank these chapters out a little faster, but I can't really guarantee anything. Hope you guys understandably**

** P.S. Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Seriously, you guys are awesome!**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Jake P.O.V.**

"You alright dude?," Quil asked, "You look kinda sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

But I wasn't fine, I was nervous as hell. I should have stopped Mickey before he left, but that would have just made him suspicious. Not that it would have mattered, Veronica's gonna tell him everything.

If this would have happened a month ago, I wouldn't be nearly as worried. But now that Mickey's grown some balls, he's less predictable. Right now, I don't know if he's gonna yell at me, or just start crying.

Leah was smirking at me. It was the kind of smirk that said, 'I know everything, and I can't wait to see it blow up in your face'. I don't know how she knows that it's my baby, but there's no doubt that she knows.

And soon Mickey will too. He's probably being all nice to Veronica, and she's gonna start feeling guilty and tell him everything. The only good thing about this is that if he does decide to confront me about it, he definitely won't do it here. Mickey's not the kind of person to cause a scene.

He walked back into the room then, looking furious. He ignored all the kids whispering about him, and walked right up to me. I got up from my chair, trying to think of something I could say to calm him down. He glared up at me for a second, before he pulled his fist back as far as it could go, and slammed it right into the side of my face.

It didn't hurt me at all, but I could tell it hurt him by the way his left eye started to twitch. He didn't show it though, he just turned around and left just as fast as he came.

"I'll go make sure he didn't hurt his hand too bad," Seth whispered, and ran off after Mickey.

I reached up to touch my face where Mickey's fist hit it. I can't believe he actually hit me. I could feel everyone staring at me, but they weren't saying anything. The only sound was Leah laughing hysterically behind me.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Mickey P.O.V.**

"You know," Seth said, "maybe you're spending too much time with Bella. Punching a werewolf is something she would do."

To my credit, I managed to make it out to the school parking lot before I started to cry in pain. I held my hand, my broken hand, out so that the doctor could put a cast on it. The doctor that just happened to be a vampire.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was beautiful, as I've been told all vampires are, and he was considerate enough to try not to laugh as Seth told him what happened to my hand, but I was too lost in my own thoughts to care very much.

Jacob,_ my boyfriend_, got a girl pregnant. He got her pregnant, and didn't even bother to tell me. Before, I was content to just let him go off and do what ever it was he was doing, without asking any questions, but this... this is something else entirely.

A part of me was shocked, because I never suspected that the father of Veronica's baby could be Jacob, even though I knew that they've slept together... many many times. I'm also hurt that he didn't tell me. I know I told him that he didn't have to, but I didn't know that what he was hiding was this serious.

But more than anything, I'm mad. Who does he think he is? After all that talk about treating me like I deserve to be treated, he goes and lies to me about something as important as this.

I've never been much of a violent person, even when I was being attacked every day, I never really had the desire to inflict any physical harm on anyone. But I was just so enraged, I couldn't stop myself.

I had every intention of walking back into the cafeteria calmly, pretending that nothing was wrong, and confronting Jacob when we were alone, but when I saw him, I just lost it. and before I knew it, I was punching him. And it felt... good. Obviously it hurt, but it made me feel better at the same time.

"Well Mr. Alvarez," Dr. Cullen said once he was finished with my hand, "It's been a pleasure meeting you. As your doctor, I must advise you against attacking anymore supernatural beings."

I blushed. "I won't."

We said goodbye to Dr. Cullen and left the hospital. We went out to the parking lot, and got back into Sam's car. Seth had called him at some point, though I'm not too sure exactly when. It must have been when I was sobbing like a baby.

"How's your hand?," Sam asked, once Seth had gotten in the back seat, and me in the passenger.

"It's definitely broken."

Sam frowned. "I understand why you did it, but did you really think punching him was a good idea?"

"No, it wasn't," I sighed, "disagreements should never come to physical violence if it can be avoided."

"Who's saying that? The asshole deserved it, but you should have let me do it for you."

"I don't want you fighting with Jacob Sam. I can fight my own battles."

"Not without breaking a bone, you can't...," Sam muttered. I decided to ignore it though. It is true after all.

Sam pulled out of the Forks hospital parking lot, and headed back to La Push. Him and Seth started going over their respective patrol schedules, so I, for lack of anything better to do, stared out of the window.

Trees, trees, _You Are Now Leaving Forks_ sign, _Welcome To La Push _sign, trees, russet brown wolf, more trees- wait, what?

I hurriedly turned around in my seat, and there was Jacob, in wolf-form, Running a little behind the car. I looked over to Sam, my eyes bulging, but he already noticed Jacob, and was now speeding to get away from him.

"Maybe we should just pull over," Seth said. He had turned around, so that his knees were on the backseat, and he was watching Jacob run after us.

"No," I said, I don't want to even look at him right now."

Sam pulled ahead of Jacob a little, but Jacob just ran faster.

"Go faster Sam!"

Sam slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, and the car sped forward. We were getting even farther away from him now, and I though that we were finally loosing him, but Jacob just ran faster.

"Seriously guys, he's gonna be really mad if we don't stop now..."

"We're not stopping Seth!," I hissed,"Sam go faster!"

"We're in a pickup truck, not a Ferrari, I can't go any Faster!"

Jacob had steadily caught up with us, and was running right along side the car. I haven't seen Jacob much in his wolf-form, but the expression on his face now is one I've seen a lot when he's human. He was mad, really, really mad.

That just got me upset all over again. What right does he have to be mad? I'm the one that's been lied to!

I rolled the passenger window down, and undid my seat belt so I could lean my head out.

"Are you crazy! You're running out in the open, what if someone sees you?" it was a miracle that there was no one driving down this particular road; I don't know how we would explain why a giant wolf was running along the side of a car.

Jacob looked me right in the eye, and gave a loud, terrifying growl.

"See, I told you!," Seth said, "He said to pull the fuck over."

I raised an eyebrow at the new information that the pack could understand each other even when they were in two different forms, but I stored it away to focus on more important matters.

"Stop it Jacob!," Sam called out in a commanding tone, though nowhere near as commanding as Jacob's alpha voice. "You're going to get the whole pack exposed!"

Jacob growled again.

"What did he say Seth?," I asked.

"He said to pull over or we're going to regret it. See, I told you guys! Nobody ever listens to me!"

Sam continued on, turning down another empty road, as we got closer to the more populated area of La Push. I recognized this as where some of the locals cliff dive from. Jacob looked at me, gave a long ear-piercing howl, then fell back behind the car. I thought he had finally realized how stupid he was being and gave up, but you know how rarely I'm right when it comes to him.

Sam slowed down a little, also thinking that Jacob had given up, but as soon as he did, Jacob sped up again, this time running up on Sam's side. He suddenly rammed his massive body against the side of the car, causing it to slide across the damp pavement.

Sam fought to regain control of the truck.

"MICKEY, PUT YOUR SEAT BELT ON, NOW!"

I rushed to put the seat belt back on, but my hands were shaking so bad from fear, that I couldn't manage to connect the belt to the tongue of the belt with the buckle.

I looked out of Sam's window, to see Jacob distancing himself away from us, so that he could ram us again. Seth, seeing that I was having trouble, lept forward and connected the seat belt right as Jacob hit us again.

The added fore of this blow was enough to make the truck swerve even further, to the point were we were just a few precious inches away from the edge of the cliff. I cried out in pain as my broken hand slammed against the door.

"He's going to knock us off the cliff!," Seth said, "Sam, please, pull over!"

Sam looked at me, and I couldn't help but wonder what I looked like at the moment. I was still shaking like a leaf, and at some point I had started crying.

Sam slammed on the breaks and the car skid forward a few inches, before coming to a halt. I released a sigh of relief, but I couldn't enjoy said relief, because just as soon as the car stopped, Sam was out.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Sam lunged at Jacob, phasing in mid-air, the shreds of his clothes rained down like confetti. Jacob was out of the way right before Sam landed. The two stared each other down, no doubt insulting each other through the pack mind, before lunging at each other at the same time.

The two wolves became a ball of brown, red, and black fur, and the viscous sounds they were making had me wondering yet again why no one had come to investigate.

Seth and I got out of the car, but we stood to the side, having no idea what we should do. I saw Seth turn around out of the corner of my eye, so I turn to see what he was looking at. My heart lifted at the sight of the rest of the pack running towards us in their wolf forms. One of them has to know what to do.

But, to my disappointment, once they had made to us, they formed a circle around Jacob and Sam, and they just stood and watched.

"What? Seth, why aren't they doing anything? Why aren't you guys trying to stop them?"

"We can't Mickey," Seth said sadly, "Jake's the alpha. We can't interfere unless he tells us to." Seth walked forward and stood in the empty space in the circle next to a gray wolf I assumed was Leah, since it leaned over to lick Seth's fingertips. Seth gave me an apologetic look over his shoulder, before watching the fight with his pack mates.

I tuned back into the fight, and almost wished I hadn't. There was blood everywhere, the majority of which was Sam's. Jacob picked up Sam's limp body up by the neck with his painfully sharp teeth, and began to shake his head back and forth furiously. I could see the light in Sam's eyes slowly diminishing.

"STOP!," I yelled. I ran to them brushing Seth off as he tried to hold me back. "Jacob, please! You're going to kill him!"

My tears were back full force, and I could barely see through them. Good. I don't think I could bear watching someone die.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"I said I'm fine," Sam sighed, "I can get up and eat at the table."

"Absolutely not!," Emily scolded, "You're not leaving this bed if I can help it. Now just lie back and eat you breakfast."

Sam sighed again, but grabbed the tray of food anyway.

I watched with silent amusement as Emily scolded Sam about resting. I guess Jacob the tin-man does have some small semblance of a heart after all, because when I begged him to let Sam go, he actually did. Seth called Dr. Cullen, who told us to take Sam home, and wait for him to get there.

I waited in the living room with Emily, who was understandably crying her eyes out, and cursing Jacob to hell, while Carlisle looked Sam over. Once he was done, Carlisle told us that Jacob had managed to break Sam's left leg in three places, fracture two of his ribs, and dislocate his right shoulder.

He told us that Sam's body was healing, and he would be better in about a week or so. He still advised us not to let Sam strain himself too much during that time. Emily was determined to follow that advice.

"Are you sure you're alright Sammy?"

"I'm fine Emmy-bear."

I smiled at the couple's sentimental moment. They must have forgotten I was in the room, since they never act this way when they think I can hear them. See, that's what I want. I want to be with someone who loves, protects, and cherishes me like Sam does with Emily. Is that so wrong?

Apparently so, since instead of getting a Sam, I got a Jacob.

"Now you eat up," Emily said, "I'm going to go and tidy up the kitchen a little."

Emily left the room, and I sat and listed to Sam's appreciative grunts as he devoured his food.

"Stop," Sam said, in between bites of bacon.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that. I'm fine Mickey."

I sighed. "I know. But Sam, you could have... and it would have been my fault."

Sam stared at me disbelievingly. "Mickey, you're not the one that almost ran me off a cliff, and you're not the one that did this to me," he gestured to the cast on his leg.

"Jacob did all this, and you need to stop taking the blame for him. He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve you."

"But Sam," I said, "You hurt Emily once too, and she forgave you. Look at where you two are now."

"Oh, I get it, you think that if you keep forgiving him, things will eventually turn out good for the two of you." it wasn't a question.

"You're right. I did hurt Emily, and she did forgive me. The difference is that after she forgave me, I got my act together. Jake fucks up, you forgive him, and then he fucks up again! How many times are you going to keep forgiving him?"

"I don't know Sam OK? I just want to be happy. I want to be like you and Emily, or Jared and Kim. Heck, I'd even take Quil and Claire's relationship over the one I have any day!"

"Then why are you still putting up with it?," he asked. "If you want what the other imprints have, you have to take it. Sitting around hoping that Jacob magically wakes up one morning and decides to treat you right isn't doing you any good."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Jake's used to getting what he wants. All you have to do is not let him have it. Ignore him, cut him out of your life, and don't give in when he apologizes and promises to do better. Stick with it, and eventually he'll realize that you're serious."

I sighed. "I'll try..."

"No, he shook his head, "There's not trying. Either do it, and commit to it, or get used to being treated like a second class citizen."

He picked up another piece of bacon, and stuck it out towards me.

"Here, have some bacon."

~~~~~X~~~~~

The rest of the Saturday went by uneventfully. I helped Emily clean a little, until she told me that I was doing it all wrong, and to just find something else to occupy my time. The woman really takes her cleaning seriously.

Jared and Paul came over to visit Sam, and I made sure to stay out of their way. We're mostly civil to each other, but we're far from friendly.

Seth and Embry came over, Embry bringing his X-box with him. They tried to teach me how to play some shooting game, but after my character died for the twelfth time, I just sat back on the couch and watched them play.

I noticed how Embry kept inching closer and closer to Seth's place on the floor next to him, and I also noticed how Seth didn't notice anything other than the fact that he was winning. I'll have to investigate that a little more later on, but right now I just don't have the energy.

They left late into the night, after Emily informed them that their mothers wanted them home. Seth was all set to ignore his mom, but Embry was still in hot water with his mom about not making it home until three I the morning last week, so they packed up Embry's game and left together.

After saying goodnight to Sam and Emily, I stood in the shower with my head under the steady stream of water. The only sounds were the sound of water hitting the plastic bag I had over the cast on my hand so it wouldn't get wet, and the soft moans and grunts coming from the master bed room. I tried my best to ignore my cousin and his wife's lovemaking sounds, but it was a pointless effort.

I climbed out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist, and went back into my room. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Jacob Black sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?," I asked after I had gotten a hold of my self.

"I came to see you," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I don't want to see you," I said, turning my back on him tom reach into my dresser for my pajamas, "So you can leave."

I could feel his eye's boring into my backside, and I knew that I should not have turned my back to him when I felt him pressing his bulging crotch against it.

"Well I don't wanna leave." he grabbed my right arm with one hand, and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Right now, I wanna see what you're hiding under this towel."

I stiffened as I felt his warm mouth capture my earlobe in it's depths. His left hand slowly slid down the exposed skin of my stomach, and I shrugged him off before he could venture any further.

"You can't just break into my room, invade my personal space, and act like nothing's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong." he said, still adamant about pretending that all was well.

"You cheated on me Jacob, you got Veronica pregnant, and you lied about it!"

"I got Veronica pregnant when you were still playing your little hard to get game, and I didn't lie to you, you said I didn't have to tell you."

"But you knew I would have wanted to know!"

Jacob just shrugged, but I wasn't about to let the conversion drop.

"Just yesterday you almost killed Seth, Sam and me."

"Sam's alright now," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "and him and Seth would have been fine if I knocked them off the cliff."

"What about me?," I asked, "I wouldn't have been fine."

"You would have just fell in the water."

"I CAN'T SWIM!" I mentally scolded my self for losing my temper and yelling like that. Just because Sam and Emily were... preoccupied, it doesn't mean that their ears were broken.

"You're over reacting."

"No I'm not Jacob," I sighed, "you're under reacting. I don't get you. Can't you see that everything you did yesterday was wrong?"

"Sorry," he said in a monotone, "I'll make it up to you."

I shook my head. "I don't want you to make it up to me," I said, Sam's words from earlier in the day running through my head, "I want you to leave me alone."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You've said that before, and here we are."

The fact that he was so cocky about it, so sure that I didn't mean anything that I said had made up my mind.

"I don't want to see you anymore Jacob. I know that living in La Push that's going to be impossible, but I don't want anything to do with you. When you see me, don't even nod in my direction. You may be my 'soul mate', but I'm sure I can find someone that will treat me better than you ever have."

Jacob glared dangerously at me. "You're mine Mickey. No matter what you say, you're mine. You can't stay away from me anymore than I can stay away from you. When you give up on trying, you know where to find me."

I watched him open my window, and leap out of it, before running straight into the forest.

There was a tiny doubt in my head, one that kept whispering that I couldn't do it, but no. I'm going to see this through to the end.

I have to.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully the next one will be sooner than this one was.**

** Until then, please tell me what you thought in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. They were greatly appreciated.**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Mickey P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Jacob leave the beach, glaring over his shoulder at me. I was winning. This isn't a game of course, but if it was...

I've been doing what I said I would, I've been staying away from Jacob. You thought I'd cave didn't you? I don't blame you, so did I.

The first few weeks were the hardest. No matter how hard I tried to avoid him, Jacob just kept popping up. He tried many methods to get me to give up, the most effective one being seduction, but I managed to hold out. That only made angry. his anger made it a bit easier though, it reminded me of why I committed myself to doing this in the first place.

I stuck with it, and though it took a while, Jacob finally got the message and backed off. He's since resigned himself to glaring at me from afar. I can hardly believe I've made it a whole month without even speaking to Jacob. I smiled to myself as I pulled on my simple brown sweater to ward off the slightly chilly November air.

My cell phone beeped, and I took it out of my pocket to read the text message i'd just received.

**Morning sickness sucks ass! I hate being pregnant :(**

**-V**

I smiled. Veronica decided to keep the baby, and i've been helping out when ever I can. She's about 2 months along now, and the pregnancy symptoms have really started affecting her.

I quickly typed a reply.

** I'm sure it's not that bad. Look at the bright side, 2 months down, 7 to go!**

**-M**

I put the phone back in my pocket, and continued to smile out at the water.

"What are you so happy about?," I heard Leah's voice ask as her and Seth walked up to where I was sitting on first beach. They were both in their usual attire; cut-off jean shorts and tank tops. I wonder what they're going to wear when December comes and it starts snowing?

"I was just congratulating myself on a job well done," I said, still smiling.

"Oh that," Leah rolled her eyes. "I'll admit, I didn't think you'd last a week, let alone a whole month."

"Well _I_ knew you would," Seth said. "You think you can hold out till the end?"

I smiled a little. "I didn't at first, but now I think I can pull it off."

"I don't know," Leah said, smirking at me, "Jake's a pretty stubborn guy. I don't think he'll cave."

"God Leah! Why do you always have to be so negative?"

"I was just teasing him Seth, don't get your panties in a bunch."

I sighed. "Do you guys ever stop arguing?"

"Hey," Leah shrugged, "He starts it, I just finish it."

Leah's cell phone rung then, and she answered it with a scowl.

"What the fuck do you want Sam?" Leah groaned. "Fine. We'll be there in a minute."

She hung up her phone and glared at it for a second, before turning to me. "Seth and I have to go. The friendly neighborhood leeches wanna have some kind of meeting or something."

"Well what am I supposed to do," I asked, hating how dependent I sounded, "I thought we were going to hang out?"

Back home, I had gotten used to being by myself. When you have no friends and a dad that works the majority of the time, you learn how to entertain yourself. But ever since I moved to La Push, and I have people that actually want to be around me, I don't really know what to do with myself when they're not around.

"You can go hang with Embry," Seth said, "he's grounded again, so Jake's not making him go to the Cullen's with us."

"But if he's grounded, then how would I get his mom to let me in?"

Seth rolled his eyes, and I think I saw a hint of a scowl on his face. "Don't worry, Tiffany Call absolutely adores you. She's always going on about how Embry should spend more time with you. And she always just happens to say it when I'm there. Yeah, she'll let you in no problem."

"Oh," I said, feeling incredibly awkward, "Sorry."

The small trace of a scowl disappeared, and he was back to the warm, smiling Seth that had quickly become my best friend. "It's not your fault Mickey. I don't know why she hates me so much."

"Maybe it's because of that time you peed in her heels on thanksgiving that time," Leah pointed out.

"I was 7! and Quill dared me, what was I supposed to do?"

"How about saying no? If quill told you to jump off a bridge would you do that to?"

"Screw you Leah!"

"Bite me Seth!"

"Don't you guys have to get going now," I asked, eager to put an end to their bickering before it got too heated.

"Right! Come on Leah, the rest of the pack is probably already there."

Seth hurried off, practically dragging Leah away with him, and called over his shoulder, "Tell Embry I said hi!"

I sat on the beach for a while, before I eventually felt the need for someone elses company. I decided to take Seth's advice, and go see if Embry felt like hanging out.

I walked the short distance to the Call household, and rang the doorbell. The woman that answered not even a minute later was pretty much what I expected Embry's mother to look like.

Tiffany Call had the same black hair, brown eyes, and brown skin that was customary on the reservation, but I could also see her son in the woman's features.

"Well, Michael Alvarez," she greeted me, "to what do I owe this visit?"

"Hello Ms. Call," I said politely, "I was wondering if it would be alright if I saw Embry. I know he's grounded-"

"Oh of course! Come in, come in!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into her house before I could even finish my sentence.

"Emily has told me so much about you; straight A's, respectful, helpful around the house, you just seem like such a lovely young man."

"Thank you," I said, embarrassed by all the praise from a woman I've never even met before.

"Oh don't even mention it dear. Honestly, I've been hoping that some of your behavior would rub off on Embry, but he's just been getting worse and worse lately." She looked down, and a sad expression crossed her face.

I felt a sympathy for Embry then that I've never felt before. He's bound by the duty of protecting the people of his tribe, but he also has to live with his mothers disappointment because she doesn't know how much he sacrifices to keep her safe.

Ms. Call shook her head slightly, as if banishing thoughts of her wayward son. "Anyway, I've sent Embry to the store to pick up some things for dinner. He should be back any minute now. I'm sure he won't mind if you wait for him in his bedroom."

She guided me into Embry's room, gave me one last smile, then left and closed the door behind her.

After she had left, I took a look at my surroundings. Embry's room was small and tidy. By far the most interesting things there was all of the sketches and paintings he had hanging on the walls. Seth was right, he really is a fantastic artist.

I moved to get a closer look at a painting of first beach, when I tripped over my own feet, and fell flat on my face.

I sighed, and started to get up, when I saw something under Embry's bed out of the corner of my eye. A closer look at the object identified it as a sketch pad. More specifically, the same sketch pad that Embry always has with him, but refuses to let anyone see.

Curiosity was on me in an instant, and all I wanted to do was snatch open that pad and find out what was hidden In there.

No! I can't do that. Whatever is in there is private, and I can't betray Embry's trust by going through it.

I told my self this over and over again, but I still found myself reaching underneath the bed, and removing the pad from its hiding place. I sat crossed-legged on the side of Embry's bed, with his sketch pad on my lap. I mentally scolded myself for doing what I was about to do, took a deep breath, and flipped open the pad.

On the first page was a beautiful sketch. A beautiful sketch of Seth.

The likeness was uncanny. It was like someone took Seth's entire happy, care-free essence, and captured it on paper. I flipped through the pages and found even more pictures, all of Seth. Seth smiling, Seth shoving food into his mouth at the school lunch table, there was even a beautiful picture of Seth in his sandy brown wolf form.

The sketch pad was questionable, but the pictures themselves weren't particularly incriminating. But the further you got into the pad, the more and more the pictures pictures began changing. They went from being simple, and almost innocent, to borderline pornography.

There was one picture of Seth in the shower, steam the only thing covering his privates from view. Then there was another of Seth lying in bed, a bed that I could identify as being Embry's. His hair was disheveled, his lips were slightly swollen, and he was lying in a very suggestive pose with Embry's blanket covering his lower half.

The most shocking sketch though, was the last one in the book. It featured Seth, like all of the others, but there was nothing covering him up. He was fully exposed to anyone that laid eyes on the page. My first reaction was to slam the book closed, slide it underneath the bed, and try to forget that I ever even saw it.

But before I could, a surprised voice grabbed my attention.

"What are you doing?"

Embry had walked in on me viewing his most treasured secret, and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Seth says hi."

~~~~~X~~~~~

"So..., how long have you liked Seth?"

Embry looked up at me nervously. "You won't tell him?"

"Of course not. I would never betray your trust like that."

"Just like you would never betray my trust by going through something I told you was private?," he snapped.

"OK," I said calmly, "I deserved that. I never should have looked through it, and I'm sorry that I did."

He sighed, then laid back on his bed. I laid down on my side so that I could look at him.

"I don't like Seth... I love him."

My mouth fell open slightly, but I forced myself to keep quiet.

"When I was 9, this girl from the reservation asked me if I wanted to be her boyfriend. I didn't, but I figured that it was what I was supposed to be doing, and Jake and Quil thought it was a good idea, so I went with it. After a while she started dropping a lot of not so subtle hints that she wanted to see what kissing was like, so-"

"So you asked Seth if you could practice on him."

Embry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Seth told me," I clarified, "The night of the bon fire."

Embry nodded. "Anyway, when I asked him, it was legitimately so I wouldn't look like an idiot when I kissed the girl, but as soon as my lips touched his... look, I know it's corny, but it was like nothing else I'd ever done before. It was the best kiss of my life, and it lasted for all of two seconds."

"But how do you know you love him?," I asked.

"I don't know," he answered simply, "I just do. See, I think... I think I imprinted on him."

I couldn't hide my confusion. "But wouldn't you know? Wouldn't the whole pack know? I thought that when a wolf imprints the whole pack could feel it."

"They can, but I think it's different because Seth and me are both wolves. I don't know," he sighed, "It's probably just wishful thinking on my part. But the way I feel about Seth is the same way the other guys describe what imprinting was like."

"But it doesn't matter though," he concluded with yet another sigh, "Seth doesn't like me."

"Well," I said, "Have you asked him? Maybe he does like you."

"Yeah, but maybe he doesn't. I can't risk asking him, only for him to say no. it would ruin our entire friendship."

"So you're afraid of rejection," I said in understanding. "You can't go through life wondering what could have been."

"You're one to talk," he snapped.

"I know," I smiled, "that's kid of hypocritical isn't it? But just because I'm not the best at taking my own advice, doesn't make the advice any less true."

"I know, but I can't risk it. Seth is to good a friend to lose. But... I'm just so lonely."

"I know what you mean."

And I did. Embry doesn't mean he's lonely because there's no one else around him, obviously that's not the case. He feels lonely because he isn't with someone romantically. And mostly everyone one else in the pack having someone can't help much. I wonder if Leah feels like that?

"How could you know," he asked, "You have someone that want's to be with you, you're the one that doesn't want him."

I do want Jacob. I didn't always, and I can't say exactly when but somewhere along the line I fell in love with him. But he doesn't treat me how I should be treated, and I'd rather be lonely than with him while he's acting like he is."

"Jake's an idiot," Embry said suddenly. "He's one of my best friends an all, but he doesn't deserve you. You're a great person, and you should be with someone who realizes that."

"You're a great person too Embry," I said, lowering my head to hide the blush that was growing on my cheeks. "Anyone would be glad to have you as their boyfriend."

"Really?"

I looked into his eyes. "Really."

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Are you OK?," Embry asked as he broke the kiss, before moving to my neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, slightly breathless.

"You sure? Want me to stop?"

I hesitated, Before answering, "No. don't stop."

He kept kissing up the side of my neck, as his hands slowly made their way underneath my t-shirt. My jacket was tossed aside and forgotten a while ago.

When Embry leaned over to kiss me, I had no idea what to do. But after a few moments, my body loosened up, and I started to kiss him back. That eventually led to me lying on my back with Embry hovering above me.

The position was very similar to how Jacob and me were in my room the second time we kissed. The only difference, besides the environment of course, was that the person above me wasn't Jacob

All though my body responded positively when Embry lightly pinched my nipple, my mind, and more importantly my heart, just wasn't into it. I was about to tell him to stop, but his mother did it for me.

"Embry, would your friend like to stay for- oh!"

"Mom!" Embry was off of me in an instant. "Why didn't you knock?"

"Sorry," she said, but the grin on her face didn't make it seem like she was. "Michael, I called your house, and Emily said you could stay for dinner if you like."

"That would be great mam, thank you." maybe I'm not supposed to kiss everyone, since nearly every time I do one of their parents walk in on us.

"Great! Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. You boys... continue."

She grinned at me again, the shut the door.

We sat in awkward silence, before Embry finally spoke.

"That woman is unbelievable. She doesn't even bat an eyelash at finding me making out with another boy, so long as the boy will be a 'good influence' on me."

"She means well though," I said.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, "You don't have to stay for dinner you know."

"I know, but I want to. Unless... you don't want me to."

"No!," he assured, "I want you to."

I smiled. "OK."

~~~~~X~~~~~

Dinner at the Call house was... interesting.

Ms. Call kept asking a lot of questions, to which Embry told her, in so many words, to mind her own business. One question she asked though made me think, because I myself had no answer for it.

"So, are you boys together?"

Ms. Call directed the question to me, hoping that I would be more forthcoming with answers than her son.

"Well...-"

"Because word around the reservation is that you and Jacob Black were together, but things ended when he got that girl pregnant. Can I assume that's true now?"

"Mom!," Embry interrupted, seeing the look on my face. "Stop being so nosy! None of this is any of you're business, so butt out! It's getting late Mickey, I'll walk you home."

I nodded. "Thank you for dinner Ms. Call, it was lovely."

"Oh, thank you dear," she said, as Embry pretty much dragged me to the door. "Now, you be sure to come again soon."

"I will."

"Don't count on it," I heard Embry mumble. "I'll be back in a minute." He slammed the door before she could respond.

We were silent the whole walk to my house. Embry was the one to break it again once we had made it to my front door.

"Sorry about my mom."

"It's alright. I like her, she's nice."

Embry snorted. "You should see her when Seth's around. There's nothing 'nice' about her then."

Seth's name brought back all of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Embry, what did we do?"

"We made out," Embry shrugged, but I could tell he knew what I was thinking.

"Yeah, but why? You love Seth-"

"And you love Jake," he said. That was the second time my love for Jacob has come up, and I still had no desire to deny it. I love the lunatic, and there's nothing that can be done to help it.

"But that's my point," I continued, "I love Jacob, and you love Seth. What we did was wrong."

"Say's who? The last time I checked, we were both single."

He stepped closer to me, and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

"Look Mickey," he sighed, "We're both lonely right?"

I nodded.

"So while I find the nerve to tell Seth how I feel, and you wait for Jake to stop being a douche, if we get together, then what's so bad about that?

"I don't know," I said, still unsure, "It'll feel like I'm using you to pass the time until I'm back with Jacob."

Embry chuckled. "You will be, but I'll be doing the same thing with you. If we're both using each other, then how can it be wrong?"

"I guess we could give it a try," I sighed.

"And if it doesn't work out, we can go right back to the way things were."

Embry leaned down to kiss me then, and all though it was nice, I couldn't help but wonder if he was pretending I was Seth, just like I was pretending he was Jacob.

~~~~~X~~~~~

** I planned for this chapter to be out Friday, but time just got away from me again. Hopefully the next one won't take too long to finish.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

** I'm so sorry this took so long. I was hit with a massive case of writer's block, but I think I've got it under control now.**

** To TurnItUp03: Thanks for letting me know. Math was never my strong suit unfortunately, even simple math like 9 – 2.**

** Now, I've kept you all waiting for too long. On with the chapter!**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Mickey P.O.V.**

Embry Call was a better boyfriend than Jacob Black ever was.

Me and Embry get along great. When we hang out after school, it's just so much... easier, than it was with Jacob. I don't have to worry about what I'm going to say, I don't have to pretend that I'm not offended by the things that he says, and I don't have to worry about him trying to grope me at every occasion.

Embry's a gentleman. Although we've made out, all clothes stayed on, and I never had to tell him to keep his hands to himself. When we talked, we did it for hours. When Jacob and I talked, it lasted for about five minutes before he claimed that I was boring him.

Sometimes I wished that I was Embry's imprint instead of Jacobs. Spending time with Embry is never awkward or tense. At least, it isn't when Seth isn't around.

Embry, Seth and I were in Embry's room playing video games. Seth was scowling at the screen, like he had been since he got here.

"You OK Seth?" Embry asked after Seth's character had died for the 10th time, "It's like you're not even trying."

"I'm fine," Seth answered, his scowl not wavering in the slightest, "let's play again."

"Are you sure you're alright Seth?," I asked tentatively, "You've died more times than I have."

Embry laughed at my attempt to lighten the atmosphere, but this just seemed to upset Seth even more.

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped, "how many times do you want me to say it? Are we going to play again or not?"

I looked at Embry questioningly, but he just shrugged and restarted the game.

We kept playing, Seth's mood plummeting every time his character got shot, stabbed, or blown up. I was just about to suggest we play something else when Embry's mom came in to the room.

"I was just wondering if you two boys wanted some snacks- oh, Seth, I didn't know you were here too."

"Yeah," Seth said with an unconcealed roll of his eyes, "You're the one who let me in, remember?"

Ms. Call did what could be mistaken for a smirk. "I did? Sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

Seth snorted. "I'm sure it did."

The two began silently glaring at each other, and Embry cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention.

"Mom, what exactly did you want?"

With one last glare at Seth, who return it with just as much force, Ms. Call turned to Embry.

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"Mom, it's Saturday..."

"Well... you can get an early start on it. Seth, I think you should go now. Embry needs to concentrate, you understand."

Seth glared at her even harder. "Sure, I understand just fine." He pointed at me. "I suppose _he_ doesn't have to leave though, does he?"

Ms. Call did that thing that could pass for a smirk again. "Well, I was hoping Michael could stay and tutor Embry a little. He does have straight A's, while you... don't."

Seth's glare suddenly turned on me, and I had the urge to apologize for whatever it was I did to upset him.

"Fine," Seth finally said, "I was leaving anyway."

Seth stood up, stormed from the room and out of the house, slamming the front door on the way out.

"Well then," Ms. Call said with a smile, "You boys continue your game, I'll go and make you some sandwiches." She gave me a very animated thumbs up, before leaving the room.

I searched for something to say that would fill the silence. "Well, your mom's...-"

"A fucking basket case. If I do eventually tell Seth that I love him, and on the off chance he loves me back, I'd still have to tell _her_."

I touched his bicep lightly. "I'm sure that if you tell her that Seth makes you happy, she'll accept him."

Embry snorted. "Don't count on it."

~~~~~X~~~~~

I stayed at Embry's for a while, and after some prodding I got him to agree to me helping him with his Spanish homework. We had a 5 page essay on Che Guevara that had to be written completely in Spanish. The essay was due Monday morning, two days from now, but I had finished it a week ago.

Embry hadn't even started.

We worked on his essay until I got a text from Veronica asking me if I wanted to get something to eat.

"Go ahead," Embry said when I asked him if he still needed my help, "I can finish this by myself. You go have fun."

We kissed goodbye, and after saying goodbye to his mother, I made my way to the local diner. Seeing as how LA Push only had one dinner, it was pretty much silently agreed that we would be eating there.

I walked into the diner, and began searching for Veronica, who was already sitting at a booth near the back. She looked bored, with one hand propping her head up and the other busy spinning a salt shaker around on the table.

"Well it's about time," she said when I sat down, "I'm starving. Hello? can we get some service over here please?"

The diner was nearly empty, and every other person had already gotten their food, so the one waitress that was working had decided to take a break. She was just digging into a slice of apple pie when Veronica called out.

The waitress looked over at our booth, looked longingly at her slice of pie, sighed and shuffled over to us.

"How can I help you," the girl whose name tag read Melissa asked. She frowned down at the table, which was covered in spilled salt. It was obvious that she was the one who would have to clean up tonight.

"Can I get two hot dogs, everything on them, a large coke, and two slices of cherry pie, whip cream on the side. What do you want Mickey?"

Melissa was trying hard not to laugh, but one or two giggles still slipped out. They subsided though, when Veronica glared at her.

"Um, i'll just have coffee."

"Cream and sugar?"

"Yes please."

Melissa nodded. "Your orders will be out shortly." She grabbed her plate from the counter, and retreated to the back, probably before anyone else could ask her for something.

"So, how have you been?" I asked , "how's pregnancy treating you lately?"

"Not too bad I guess," she sighed, "morning sickness sucks. But on the plus side, my mom doesn't make me do chores anymore, and I can eat as much as I want and no one can say anything about it without looking like an asshole for calling a pregnant girl fat."

I smiled. "How did your mom take it? You being pregnant I mean." I had never met Veronica's mom, so I didn't know how she would react to the news.

Veronica's smile dropped a little. "She took it better than I thought she would. She was more upset that she had to find out about it from her hair dresser, but she hasn't kicked me out yet, so that's something."

"She wouldn't really kick you out would she?"

She shook her head. "No, she wouldn't. But still, I almost wish she would. She had me when she was sixteen, and she spent my whole life trying to teach me about how awful teen pregnancy is. Now that I'm pregnant, I can tell she's disappointed in me. I bet she thinks Jake's gonna run out on me like my dad did to her."

Hearing Jacob's name suddenly made me very uncomfortable. I've thought about him endlessly since we broke up, but I never talk about him. I hardly ever see him anymore.

"How has... Jacob been?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well that depends. If you mean how he's been as an expecting father, he's been great. He takes me to all of my doctor appointments, he comes over to see how I'm doing on a regular basis, and he goes and get's me whatever food I want when I tell him to."

I nodded impatiently.

"But to get to what you really want to know," she smirked, "in general, he hasn't been doing to good, at least he hasn't looked it. I asked him what was wrong once and he practically bit my head off."

Melissa came back then, and while Veronica dug into her food, I took the opportunity to think about Jacob once again.

In the few times I've seen him recently he's looked normal; just as menacing and unreasonable as he always did. But if he's really doing as bad as Veronica says he is, could that mean he misses me as much as I miss him? More? It has been two months, maybe I should call him...

No! See, there I go again. No, if Jacob and I ever get back together, he's going to be the one to ask- no, beg- me. I refuse to go to him, not after I've come this far.

Melissa came back out of the back with a big cardboard box in tow. She wasn't carrying the box with any extra effort, so I assumed that whatever it contained was fairly light. She dropped the box down in front of one of the diner's large windows, and pulled out a laminated cartoon turkey, which she began taping to the window.

"Ugh!" Veronica groaned, wiping the red goo from her pie from her face, "Thanksgiving's tomorrow. I fucking hate thanksgiving."

"How could you hate thanksgiving," I gasped, "It's my favorite holiday."

It suddenly dawned on me that Veronica may not even celebrate Thanksgiving. No one on the reservation may celebrate it.

Although I'm half Quileute my parents never really acknowledged that part of me. I didn't think I was anything other than Hispanic until I was 6.

"Veronica," I asked, "do Quileutes even celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"Oh," she said, after she had finished laughing at me, "I forgot that you were only half. There are some, mostly the really ancient ones like old Quil, who don't celebrate it, but mostly every one else does. We use it as a day to stuff our faces and hang out with family like ever one else."

"Oh," I said. "Well why do you hate it so much?"

"Cause my family totally sucks ass! Every Thanksgiving my mom and me fly to Minnesota to visit my grandma. Her house smells like cat piss and Ben gay."

We talked until it got late, then went our separate ways. As I walked home, I thought about my own Thanksgiving plans.

The pack and everyone who knew about the pack was meeting at our house to watch some sporting event, I wasn't sure which, and eat dinner. The only person that would be there who didn't know about the wolves was Embry's mom, because there was no good excuse for her not to come.

When I finally made it home, I was greeted with the presence of Emily and the pack minus Embry and Jacob. They were all seated both on the sofa and the floor, around the TV.

"Where's Embry," I asked no one in particular, purposely leaving Jacob's name out.

"He's still on patrol," Quil answered, never looking up from the movie they were watching.

"Then why are you guys here?"

"We finished hours ago," Leah scoffed, "Jake gave Embry extra patrols."

My eyebrows came together. "Why?"

Leah rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Why do you think? Don't tell me you thought he was just gonna ignore the fact that Embry's fucking his boyfriend did you?"

Leah looked at Seth who was sitting next to her, waiting for him to scold her on her negative attitude as usual, but Seth didn't even glace at her. He just glared at the screen like he did when we were playing video games at Embry's house.

I'll have to find out whats going on with him, but right now I have something else I have to deal with.

"Sam, Emily, I'm going out for a while."

"Your curfew's at 10:00," Sam reminded, not even sparing me a glance.

I looked at my watch, and saw that it was 9:15. "I'll be back before then." I don't plan on staying long.

"Alright then," Sam said with a dismissive wave of his hand. I didn't know if I should be proud that he trusted me enough to not question me, or hurt that he didn't even meet my eyes for half a second to ask where I was going.

Emily, on the other hand, looked up just as soon as I asked where Embry was, and had been trying to make eye contact with me ever since. I looked at her then, and was met with concern. She knows.

"Be careful Mickey," she said. She said it simply, the way any parent tells their children to be safe before they leave the house, but I could feel the double meaning behind the words. She knows where I'm going.

"I will Emily," I answered, hoping that my tone of voice conveyed just how grateful I was to know her. She smiled softly at me, and I knew that it did.

I left the house, walking quickly, fully aware of how little time I had before my curfew. I was also aware of just how much I was sacrificing by going where I was. My safety, my dignity, and quite possibly my feelings.

I made it to my destination, and walked up on the porch. I raised my hand to knock, but the door opened before I had the chance.

Billy Black's smile dropped slightly as he saw me, but not nearly as much as it used to. Jacob Black's, on the other hand snarled at me over his father's wheelchair, before his face morphed into a neutral mask.

"Mickey," Billy said, "haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Fine," I said shortly, not interested in making small talk with someone who held an obvious dislike for me. I turned to Jacob. "Can we talk?"

He ignored me, and pushed his father straight past me down the ramp. I stood on the porch watching him, wondering if he was ever going to acknowledge me. He pushed the chair up to his dad's car, and helped him into it.

"How long will you be at Charlie's?"

"Well," Billy said, "depends on how long the game lasts. You sure you don't want to come with? I'm sure Bella misses you."

"Bella has her leech to keep her company."

Billy shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll see you later." he glanced over at me. "Bye... Mickey," he added as an after thought.

I waved a little, the focused back on Jacob. He closed the door, and watched Billy drive off, before walking past me into the house, slamming the door closed in my face.

"Well that was rude," I said as I came into the house. He looked at me, then walked to the back, went into his room, and slammed that door too.

I sighed, and walked through the door. I was both shocked and pleasantly surprised to see Jacob standing there butt naked. My eyes slid down his muscular body, and I noticed the the little voice telling me to look away had gotten much quieter than it used to be.

"I was about to shower," Jacob said, grabbing a towel from his bed and wrapping it around his waist. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"So now you wanna Talk to me?" he snarled, "You haven't said a word to me for two months, and now you wanna talk?"

"Actually, how about I talk and you listen? What's wrong with you? When you found out about me and Embry, I expected you to beat him up or something, but instead you do something petty like give him extra patrols?"

"Hey, he's lucky that's all I did. You're my imprint, and he knows that. I should have killed him for touching what's mine!"

The scary thing is, I think he might have actually done it.

"You shouldn't have done anything! Me and Embry are happy Jacob. You had your chance to have me, and you blew it. I don't want you anymore."

That was the biggest lie I've ever told, because there was nothing on this earth that I wanted more than Jacob black.

I wanted him when he growled threateningly at me. I wanted him when he rushed forward, wrapped one of his large hands around my neck, and threw me on his bed. I wanted him even more when he climbed on top of me and began kissing up the side of my neck.

"Did you fuck him?"

I was so lost in the moment, that the crudely worded question took me by surprise. "Did I... no! Of course not!"

I could feel him smirk against my skin. "Good. I plan on being your first, and your last. If Embry ruins that for me, I'll kill him even if he is my best friend. Make sure you tell him I said that."

I tense up instantly. The pleasure caused by his motions lost. "Why do you have to do that? You just ruined the mood by acting like a jerk."

I pushed against him, and he climbed the rest of the way off, sighing. "I wouldn't have to act like a jerk if you'd just do what I want you to do."

I laughed humorlessly. "I told you Jacob, I'm done doing what other people want me to do."

I got up from the bed and walked through the door. Not stopping until I was out of the house completely.

~~~~~X~~~~~

** I had originally planned on putting the Thanksgiving dinner in this chapter, but I realised that it would take me until Thursday at the earliest to finish, and I didn't want you guys to wait that long.**

** So until next time (which will hopefully be sometime this week), please review.**

** P.S. Happy belated Halloween!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

** I'm so, so, _so_, sorry for the wait! I got hit with another massive case of writer's block. I read somewhere that when you have writer's block, you should focus on writing something else. Yeah... that didn't help too much. But on the bright side, it did help me come up with about four more story ideas though.**

** One thing I've learned writing this story is that it's way better to hold of on posting the first chapter until you have a good amount already finished; a method I plan on using in the future.**

** But for now I hope you all will stick with me one this, because as long as I have anything to do with it, this story _will _be finished. This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope that kinda makes up for the wait.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

~~~~~X~~~~~

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of pots and pans clanging together, and the loud voice of a frustrated house wife.

"Honestly Sam, how can you not know how to separate an egg? It's the simplest thing ever! You know what, just move. go and sit down, or go for a run, I don't care just get out of my kitchen!"

Of course, it's Thanksgiving. Which means that Emily is cooking a massive feast, and consequently on a war path. I sighed, not prepared to face Emily just yet.

"Maybe Mickey can help," I heard Sam say, "he's awake."

Darn! He must have heard me sigh. I moved to pull the covers over my head when Emily barged through the door.

"Well don't just lay there, we have food to cook! Let's go!"

I groaned, but new better than to ignore her when she was like this. I looked out of the window as I passed it, and saw that the sun wasn't even up yet. Great.

Emily sent Sam to the grocery store, an order he was all too happy to oblige, while we set to work making the Thanksgiving feast. We worked for hours, Emily yelling at me for one thing or another at random intervals. When Sam reluctantly slunk back into the house with the groceries, Emily immediately sent him to set the table, and I immediately volunteered to help him.

"It does _not_ take two people to set a- you know what? Just go. I'll get more done if I don't have to keep stopping to explain basic things to you."

Sam and I walked out to the backyard. It was decided that dinner would be served there because there wasn't enough room in the house.

"Is Emily like this every Thanksgiving?" I asked, standing out of the way while Sam pushed two picnic tables together.

"Not really, she's only acting like this because my moms coming this time."

My face turned up in a frown. I consider myself lucky that on a reservation as small as this one, I've only seen aunt Allison once since I've been here.

"Try not to look to excited," Sam smirked.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Mom can be a little... much."

Allison Uley was a lot more than a little much, but I kept that to myself.

Conversation slowed down a bit, once Sam had finished pushing the two tables together, and I started setting them. He helped, but despite the extra hands, we were still moving at a snails pace. Neither of us was too eager to go back inside with Emily.

"So, how has your dad been?" Sam asked after a while, causing me to stop what I was doing as my mouth fell wide open.

Dad! With everything that's been going on with Jacob, I haven't even thought to check in with dad. I felt terrible, like the worse son in the world. Okay, maybe not the worst, but I had to be pretty far up there.

Sam got the message from the look on my face. "You should call him, I'll give you some privacy." Sam turned to leave, but I noticed that he walked of into the woods, rather than go back into the house.

I got my phone out, but as soon as I flipped it open, it started to ring, dad's number flashing across the screen.

"Daddy?"

"And here I was thinking you've forgotten you even had a father."

I felt even more guilty hearing the sad undertone in his voice. "I was just about to call you though."

"sure," he grumbled, "of course you were."

"I was, I swear! It's just that I've been a little busy lately."

"And what's had you so busy you can't even call you're poor old Papi?"

I could feel the smile growing on my face. "I have friends now dad! Real, actual friends!" I didn't care how lame I probably sounded, I was just too excited. "There's Seth, and Leah, and Quil, and I even have a boy-" I stopped myself, realizing just what about to say. I was suddenly far less excited and hoping he didn't notice what I almost-

"You have a what?"

Darn. Maybe if I'm quiet he'll think we got disconnected.

"Answer me Mickey!"

I sighed, can't I ever catch a break? "I said I have... a boyfriend."

I waited anxiously for his reply, but whatever I thought he was going to say, was nowhere near his actual reply.

"So, what's his name?"

"Seriously?" I asked skeptically, "that's it?"

"Well... yeah. I don't really know what else I'm supposed to say. Once I knew I wouldn't have to show you how to pick up girls, I always thought your mom would give you 'the talk'. Now I guess I have to."

"No!" I said quickly, "I mean, Emily already did that." I cringed at the memory of Emily telling me about the importance of condoms and lubrication. Gross.

"Good," he sighed. "You know I'm okay with the way you are, but I'm in no way ready to talk about boys. Look, what's this kid's name?"

"His name's Embry."

"Embry? What the hell kind of name- never mind, does he treat you right? You know pull out chairs, open doors, that sort of thing?"

"I'm not a girl Papi, I don't need anyone to pull out my chair or open a door for me... but yeah, he does."

"Well that's all I need to know then. I'll meet him at Christmas."

"Your coming for Christmas?" I asked, instantly excited again at the prospect of seeing my dad after so long. "When are you coming?"

"I'll be there about a week before, I have to finish up some loose ends at work before I can take off."

"Mickey!" Emily yelled out the back door, "What are you just standing there for? There's too much work to be done for you to be goofing off. Get in here!"

I sighed into the phone. I had almost forgotten about her. "I have to go daddy, Emily's on a Thanksgiving day rampage, and I have to go help."

"Alright then hijo, I'll let you go. Love you."

"Love you to Papi."

I hung up the phone feeling better than I did when I woke up. I smiled at the thought of being able to introduce my dad to my friends. I wonder if they'll like him? I wonder if he'll like them?

Then something dawned on me, something that I should have thought of when I was still on the phone; what am I going to do about Jacob? When my dad does get here, I can't just ignore Jacob like I've been doing, because dad will just want to know why. As well as he took the fact that I have a boyfriend, I don't think he'll like knowing that my current boyfriend is only a placeholder until my ex boyfriend, who also happens to be my werewolf soul mate, stops being a jerk.

"Mickey, I said get in here NOW!"

I sighed, silently cursed Sam who I knew was leaving me to deal with his wife alone purposely, and reluctantly made my way into the house.

~~~~X~~~~

The guests had all arrived, and most of the pack was situated around the television watching a football game. Or did they switch to basketball? Well, they were watching some sport I had no interest in.

After Sam, Emily, and I greeted all the guests, per Emily's demand of course, I tried to participate in what I was told the thanksgiving tradition, but I didn't understand anything, and I got shushed whenever I asked someone to explain it.

Eventually I gave up and decided to seek sanctuary in my bedroom. I waved to old Quil as I passed him, who held up his nearly empty beer can in response.

As I passed the kitchen, I saw aunt Allison pestering Emily about how to cook the turkey. The woman seemed to be ignoring how uncomfortable Emily was, even though it was very obvious. I did my best to sneak by unnoticed, but of course it didn't work out that way. I was spotted before I had even taken two steps.

"Mickey, oh thank god you're here! Your aunt was just telling me all about the turkey her mother used to make for thanksgiving. Do me a favor and keep her company while I run to the store for another can of cranberry sauce?"

Oh no, there's no way I'm getting stuck here with-

"Oh thanks sweetie I'll be back in a flash."

"But-"

"Be back as soon as I can!" Then Emily practically jogged out of the house without even a glace back. Somehow I doubt she'll be 'back in a flash.' Great.

I turned back to aunt Allison, who was looking at me like I was a piece of old, chewed up gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

"So," she asked reluctantly, "How have you been?"

What I experienced next was what I had began calling a 'Leah moment.' I had started expressing myself more, and it was all thanks to Leah and her tough love, so I thought it would be appropriate.

"Yeah, like you really care," I snorted.

She gasped loudly, way louder than necessary, causing everyone in the house to turn in our direction. Any other time I would have felt guilty, and embarrassed with everyone's eyes on me, but aunt Allison's phoniness brought to the surface some things I had been wanting to say for a while.

"You don't give a damn about me, you never have! And you know what, that's fine, but don't stand there and ask me how I've been, when I've been here this long and you haven't said a word to me."

Aunt Allison was opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water and everyone else. Besides Leah, who was cheering me on like I was a football team, looked shocked that nice, well-mannered Mickey actually talked to someone that way. Whatever, I'm so over it.

I headed for my room, dodging people as I passed, and slammed the door behind me. I sat on the bed and took a few calming breaths with my eyes closed. I should just stay in here until dinner's ready, because I can't take any more-

"She's crying, you know."

Great. I'm really not in the mood for him right now. "What?"

"Your aunt," Jacob said, "she's crying."

"So?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

He chuckled humorlessly, and shook his head. "You've changed. The old Mickey would have never said that to anyone, and he would feel terrible about making someone cry."

"I didn't make her cry, the truth did. Every thing I said to her was the truth and everyone knows it."

I crossed my arms and turned my head away from him, fully prepared to ignore him until he left, but something else he said caught my attention.

"And yes, I did change. I changed for the better. I actually stand up for myself now."

"Well I liked the old Mickey better."

I stood up from the bed, got right in his face, and said, "Yeah, because the old Mickey let you take advantage of him!"

We must have looked hilarious; Jacob's massive 6 foot 7'' body leaning against the closed door, and me yelling, my 5 foot 1'' body standing on my tip-toes and still nowhere near his face. Apparently Jacob saw the humor in the situation, because he was smirking. I wanted to punch that smirk off of his face.

"You changed too," I said instead, "you turned into an asshole."

He growled threateningly and spun us around, slamming me into the door. He definitely wasn't smirking now.

"And how would you know, huh?" he yelled. A drop of saliva flew from his mouth, and landed on my cheek. I didn't dare move to wipe it off. "You've never even seen me act anyway else!"

"You're right, I haven't, but I know this isn't how you used to be. Bella, Seth, they both told me."

"Shut up," he growled out.

"If you would have tried getting to know me the day we met, instead of threatening me, things would be different."

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

His breathing was heavy, his teeth bared, and his body shaked furiously; all the signs that he was about to phase, and all the signs that I was putting myself in serious danger by not complying to his wishes. But it was too late, the dam had broken, and the flood was coming whether I wanted it to or not.

"We could be different Jacob. If you would have shown me the old you, we could happy, and I wouldn't regret loving you like I do now."

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come but it never did. I was picked up and tossed on my bed. My body was still bouncing up and down, so I didn't get to see him storm out, but I definitely heard it. He slammed my door so hard it rattled on it's hinges, and some poor person that was in his way got pushed across the room.

I hopped off the bed, and rushed to the window. Just like I thought, I caught a glimpse of a huge russet-brown wolf taking off into the forest.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I ran through the forest, picking up more and more speed the farther I went. I didn't stop until the wind whipping in my eyes caused my vision to blur. Once I stopped, I saw that I had ran all the way to the border. I phased back, and tried to calm myself down.

I was pissed off that Mickey reminded me of who I used to be, before I grew some balls and crawled out of Bella's ass. I was pathetic back then, I don't what I was thinking. There was never any way she was gonna leave her leech for me, I just wish I realized that sooner.

But what I felt more than anger, and I would never tell anyone this, was hurt. I know I fucked up with Mickey, but hearing him say that he loves me, then saying that he regrets it, that hurts. It hurts a lot.

My phone started ringing in the pocket of the jeans that were tied to my leg, so I reached for it and answered it.

"What?"

"Hurry up and get back here," my dad's voice said.

"No. I'm not going back there." If I went back, I'd just get pissed and hurt all over again.

"Look boy, I know you and Mickey are having problems, but that's you're business. You're not going to ruin the holiday for everyone else. Get here. Now."

He hung up, and I closed the phone roughly, hard enough that the screen cracked. I may be alpha, but Billy's still my dad. What he says goes, for now anyway.

I phased again, and ran back to Sam's house, way slower than before. I phased back once I made it there, got dressed, and walked back into the house. Everyone stopped what they were doing, the pack was still watching a football game and Sam's mom was still crying in the kitchen with Emily and Embry's mom hovering around her, and looked at me. I ignored them and went to sit in a chair off in the corner.

They all stopped staring at me after a while and went back to what they were doing. I sat in the chair with my arms crossed, glaring at the floor. Old Quil pulled up a chair next to me, and handed me a beer.

"Here kid, you look like you could use this," he said, opening his own beer and taking a swig.

I opened mine, and chugged it down in one go. "You got another one?"

He started a laugh, which morphed into a cough towards the end. "I don't, but Sam's fridge sure does. Where do you think I been getting them? I sure as hell didn't buy them."

I stood up and grabbed three more out of the fridge, two for me, one for old Quil once he finishes his first one. I went back to the chair and handed him his, then chugged one of mine down. I figured instead of sitting here feeling sorry for myself, I'd get wasted until I couldn't feel anything at all.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Mickey's P.O.V.**

I stayed in my room up until Emily came to get me for dinner, and I waited a while after that. I needed some time to compose myself before seeing them again. I wish I didn't care what they think of me, what anyone thinks of me, but I do.

But I can't keep containing myself to spare other peoples feelings, god knows no one else does it for me. While I feel bad for making aunt Allison cry, and even worse for telling Jacob that I regret loving him, a bigger part of me feels good for getting it off my chest.

I left my room and went out the back door, since everyone was already at the table. They all looked up at me and I heard Paul mumble, 'It's about fucking time,' under his breath. I forced myself to keep my head high and my expression neutral as I sat in the seat Embry saved for me next to him.

He put his arm around my shoulder and whispered, "Are you okay?" I smiled and nodded at him. I looked down the table and saw Embry's mom smiling at us. Then, I looked across from me and wished I hadn't.

Seth and Jacob were sitting next to each other, across from me and Embry. Seth was glaring at me, even harder than he had been this past week, and Jacob was glaring at the bowl of macaroni like it had offended him.

"Well," Emily said, standing up, "I guess we can serve the food now!" she walked around the table and put a portion of everything on everyone's plate. We all began to eat, an awkward silence filling the air, only interrupted by someone asking someone else to pass them something.

I watched Emily as I ate, and instantly felt bad for her. She had tried so hard to make this whole thanksgiving thing perfect, and now everyone's sitting here like we don't even like each other. Well, most of us don't, but still.

"How about we go around the table, and everyone says what we're thankful for?" I asked, to get conversation flowing. I heard Jared groan, but a glare from Sam stopped him from saying anymore.

"I think that's a great idea Mickey!" Emily said, throwing me a grateful smile. "I'll start. I'm thankful for my family, friends, and my wonderful husband."

"Same for me," Sam agreed. He leaned over and the two exchanged a few smooches, which only ended when Leah made a loud barfing noise.

Sue Clearwater was next. "I'm thankful for my children," she said simply. Smiling over at the both of them.

Billy was next, and he said much the same as Sue; saying he was thankful for his three children. That caught my interest though, because I thought he only had two kids; Rachel and Jacob. But before I could lean over and ask Embry about it, it was his mom's turn to say what she was thankful for.

"I'm thankful that my only son found happiness," she smiled at me, "with someone whose such a good influence on him."

Quil opened his mouth to take his turn, but Ms. Call wasn't done yet.

"Instead of someone with poor grades, poor manners, and a poor attitude." it was very clear who she was talking to, she had been staring at him the whole time, but I guess Seth decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and asked,

"So I guess you were talking about me right?" he was gritting his teeth, and gripping his fork so tightly that I thought it might break.

Ms. Call did the thing I so often saw her do around Seth; the smile that could be mistaken for a smirk. "Well Dear, if the shoe fits..."

"Well screw you, you bitch!" Seth stood up, pointing the end of his fork at her.

The table got quiet once again, except for the sound of Seth's labored breathing, until Sue spoke calmly. "Seth, go home."

"But mom! She's the one who-"

"Go home Seth," she said sternly, "I'll handle this."

Seth glared at Ms. Call for one last second, before he stormed off through the forest, kicking his chair halfway across the backyard as he went.

"Well," Ms. Call said, "I've never seen a more ill-behaved child in all my-"

"You can stop right there Tiffany," Sue said calmly. "Me and you have had our past differences, but that's no reason for you to take it out on my child."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ms. Call said, waving her hand dismissively.

Sue rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to air all of your dirty laundry, but if you're going to play dumb..."

She cleared her throat and took a sip of water like the politicians do before they give a speech.

"Back when we were younger, when I first met your father Leah, he was dating her." She pointed at Ms. Call, who was visibly paling. "He liked me, and I liked him, but I wouldn't be the other woman, and I told him that. He dumped her the next day."

Everyone's head turned to Ms. Call, waiting to see what she says in response.

"Well... what does that have to do with anything?" She said, inspecting her nails.

"I has to do with you holding a grudge, and taking it out on my child."

"Well, fine!" Ms. Call said. "Maybe I am taking it out on him, but with him being raised by people like you, I'm right to keep him away from my Embry. That boys a terrible influence."

"No he's not mom," Embry finally spoke up, "I love him."

I looked around the table. No one, besides Embry's mom, seemed nearly as surprised of I did when I found out.

"What-how-when?" she sputtered, looking at all the unsurprised faces around her like I had.

"I don't know when exactly, but a while now."

"Well, this... infatuation you have with that boy must be whats had you acting so horribly."

"You're on thin ice Tiffany...," Sue warned. I had almost forgotten she, or anyone else, was even here, and it seemed like the others felt the same. We were all so focused on Embry and his mother's conversation, it was hard to focus on anything else.

"He has a name mom," Embry said, looking into his mother's eyes instead of his plate like he had been. "And it's not his fault I've been acting like this."

"Then why?" She pleaded, the first hint of desperate tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Why do you disappear for hours at a time? Why don't you come home at night? Is it drugs? Because if it is I can find you some help. Just please, tell me something."

Embry opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed like something was holding him back. He looked to Jacob, a silent question in his eyes, and I knew what was stopping him; Jacob must have ordered the pack to not tell any outsiders their secret.

After a few seconds of staring between the two wolves, Jacob sighed. "Go ahead, it'll be easier if she knows anyway."

They were the first words I've heard him say since we were in my room, and he sounded different than he did then. He words were slurring slightly. But before I could inquire further, Embry spoke again.

"Mom, come with me. There's something I need to tell you."

"Good luck," I whispered to him when he stood up.

"Thanks, I'll need it. Listen for the scream, if she doesn't run out screaming twenty seconds later, then everything turned out alright, and we went home."

He took his mother's hand and and led her into the forest. She looked back at us questioningly, but everyone made sure not to make eye contact. Once she had finally turned around, I watched Embry lead her deeper and deeper into the forest, until I couldn't see them anymore.

~~~~~X~~~~~

About twenty minutes later, a shrill scream echoed through the forest. Everyone tensed up, waiting to see Tiffany Call fleeing away in terror, and a rejected Embry coming out after her. But, after ten seconds had passed, then twenty, thirty, than a whole minute, it became clear that we had all underestimated the woman.

There weren't too many people left in the backyard. Sue said goodbye to everyone, saying she was going to check on Seth. Leah was all to happy to go with her, never wanting to be here in the first place.

Old Quil passed out at the table after his sixth beer, and Quil took him home, looking embarrassed at his grandfather's actions, but long since used to them. Apparently, this happened at every tribe get-together.

Paul, Jared, Rachel, and Kim had all left a while ago. I didn't ask where, and they didn't tell.

Billy had left, saying he wanted to stop by Bella's dad's for a while. He asked if Jacob wanted to come, but he said no pretty quickly.

There was no one left but him, me, Sam, Emily, and aunt Allison, who luckily was just leaving. She glared at me one last time, a glare I was happy to return, before she took her leave.

"Finally!" Emily exclaimed. "Sam, I love you, but I can't stand that woman! She wouldn't shut up all day! What's that you're putting in the stuffing Emily? How long do you cook you ham for Emily? How many times do you baste the turkey Emily? God, I was about ready to slap her!"

"I know babe, but she's gone now. Let's go to bed." Sam looked at me, then Jacob, then me again. "You coming in the house Mickey?"

"Yeah, in a minute," I said.

He looked at Jacob again. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

He nodded, and after on last look, he and Emily went back in the house. I doubt Jacob even realized, because he's been Staring at me since his dad left.

I've been trying to ignore him, distracting myself by texting dad, but it's really starting to get to me. It wasn't one of his angry stares, I'm used to those now. It's more of a hungry stare, like he want's to eat me. It's making me feel like a fly that just got caught in Charlotte's web.

"Will you stop staring at me?" I asked quietly, knowing he could hear me. This just made an annoying smirk slide onto his face, and by that point I'd had enough. I shook my head, and turned to go back into the house. I felt his eyes on me the whole way.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I watched him walk away, my eyes automatically moving to his ass. He has the perfect ass; not too big, but not too small. Nicely Rounded and a perfect handful. And I can't wait to get my hands on it. My dick twitched just thinking about it.

I'd had about 8 or nine beers, I'd lost count, and I was was starting to feel tingly in all the right places; a sure sign that I was wasted. And like what usually happens when I get wasted, I was starting to get really fucking horny. And added to the fact that I hadn't gotten off since Veronica, I was feeling pretty antsy.

I knew from Paul, Jared and Sam, those assholes, that Sex with your imprint is, like, the best fucking sex ever. And it's about time I had me some of that.

I got up, damn near toppling over , and made my way over to the his house. I took a deep breath and caught a whiff of his scent, which only made me harder. This is gonna be fucking awesome! I wonder what fucking a dude will be like? I probably should have Googled that shit first...

When I passed the table he was sitting at, I saw that he had forgot his phone, and there was this light flashing from it. I picked it up and I could see that someone was calling, but the fucking letters kept moving around on me, so I just answered it.

"Hello? Hijo, you there?"

It was a dudes voice and that pissed me off. The only dude that should be calling him is me! "Who the fuck is this?" I asked.

"Who the fuck is this?" the dude asked back.

"This is Mickey's boyfriend, who the fuck is this?" I asked again.

"This is his father, you're Embry?"

"Embry? Fuck no I'm not Embry! This is Jake, bitch! Now I've gotta go fuck your son, but I'll have him call you back." I hung up the phone and laughed to myself. Dude's gonna be pissed!

Now, to claim what's mine once and for all.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I was just lifting my shirt over my head when I heard his voice.

"Good, I'm right on time for the show."

"What do you want Jacob?" I pulled my shirt back down quickly. I should have known he wouldn't just leave like a normal person.

I was on flat on my back on my bed with him looming over me before I could even blink.

"Well, I want a lot of things babe, but right now I want you naked. You gonna do it or should I?"

He leaned over and licked around the shell of my ear and I shivered at how good it felt. I felt myself starting to stir in my pants, and and gasped loudly when he grabbed me there.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," he said, blowing his hot breath in my face. In that moment I got a good whiff of it, and I suddenly understood. I understood why his speech was still slurred, his eyes bloodshot, and his pupils dilated.

"Jacob, are you drunk?"

He chuckled. "Yup, sure am. Now let's get these pants off.." he attacked my belt buckle, but in his drunken state he couldn't manage to get it open. He tore the buckle off, then did the same to my shirt. Once I was lying there in my underwear, he moved until he was straddling my hips. He lifted his white tank-top over his head, and looked down at my body, licking his lips.

"damn, you're so fucking sexy."

I looked at his many well-defined muscles and wondered how it was possible to be both scared and turned on at the same time. My body wanted to let Jacob have his way with me and succumb to the pleasure that I had been denying myself, but my mind was terrified. Jacob scares me when he's sober, but when like this, he's completely unpredictable.

I decided to speak up before I got in too deep. "Jacob, please stop."

He shook his head slowly. "No, I don't want to."

"But I want you too," I tried again.

He just looked at me for a few seconds, before sighing I laying down next to me. I tried to sit up, but he grabbed me, and pulled me on my side so that I was facing him.

"Why don't you love me?"

He looked so vulnerable and innocent, completely different from the strong, confidant alpha I had come to know. It made me feel guilty that I was the one to make him look that way.

"Jacob, I do love you."

"Yeah, but you said you regret it," he pointed to my door, "over there, you said that you regret loving me. Why?"

It was my turn to sigh. "I don't know. sometimes, times like these, when you're not being a jerk, I can see you."

His eyebrows knitted together. "But you can see me all the time, it's not like I'm invisible."

I smiled softly at his confusion. "No, I mean when you're like this I can see the old you. The Jacob I've been told used to be around all the time. That's the Jake I love."

And I realized that's the first first time I've called him Jake. But to me, he's like to separate people. the person laying next to me is Jake. He's the one Bella, Seth, and even Leah have told me used to exist. The person who's kind, caring, and would do anything thing to protect the people he loves. But the person I met when I first came to La Push, the one who's mean, possessive, and takes advantage of people weaker than him, that's Jacob. And excuse my language, but Jacob scares the shit out of me.

"Mickey," he said quietly, so quietly I had to lean closer to here him. "I don't think I know how to be that Jake anymore."

"You do. You just how to put some work into it."

"I'll do better. I'll be better for you."

"You've said that before Jake." Twice before actually.

"I know, but-" he yawned, "but I mean it this time."

As much as I wanted to believe him, I couldn't get my hopes up. "We'll talk about it in the morning, though you'll probably forget most of this conversation."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I probably will, but I'll make sure to remember this part."

We lied in a comfortable silence, and all the stress of the day caught up with me. Just as my eyes were starting to close, Jake moved us so that we were both under the covers. He turned me around so that my back was to him and he snuggled up closer to me.

"Won't your dad wonder where you are?" I asked.

"He won't care to much."

I nodded, and let my eyes drift closed again. The last thing I though before I went into the best sleep of my life, was how our bodies seemed to fit perfectly with each others.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**So I hope that made up for the horrendously long wait. I hope none of that got too cheesy toward the end.**

**I hope to have another update out much sooner, so until then, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

** Sorry about the wait, writer's block reared its ugly head once again.**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Mickey P.O.V.**

I woke up from the best sleep of my life with my cheek pressed against the hardest pillow ever. I stayed still for a few seconds, trying to get my bearings together, and realized that the pillow happened to be moving.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say, and I was reminded of the events of last night; Jacob apologized, and I forgave him... kind of.

"Hey," I replied, sitting up and yawning slightly. "How long have you been up?" I tried to discreetly wipe a trail of drool from my cheek and his chest, but it was obvious by the grin on his face that he noticed. Thankfully, he didn't mention it.

"Not long, I was just watching you sleep. I always thought it was creepy when Bella told me the leech does that with her, but it's kinda interesting."

"Oh..." I said awkwardly.. Last night I said we would talk in the morning, but I had no idea what I should say. Jacob seemed to sense this and thankfully started us off.

"So, about last night, I meant what I said. You and my baby are the most important things in my life, and I'm gonna prove it to you."

I didn't answer. I _couldn't_ answer. The sentiment itself was touching, but I couldn't help but question the truth behind it.

"You don't believe me," Jake said with a sigh.

"No, I don't," I said, not feeling at all bad about it. "I want to, but I don't think I can just yet."

He didn't respond, he just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight against his side . I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat quietly. I looked at the clothes strewn across the floor. There was my ripped shirt, pants, and belt, along with Jake's shirt, pants, and... underwear?

I took a deep breath to prepare myself, but still managed to gasp when I peeked under the blanket covering us both and saw Jake's fully exposed lower half. Yup, it's just like I remember it; big and hard.

"Jake."

"Yes."

"Is there any particular reason you're naked?"

I made sure that my eyes were away from his face, which wasn't hard since I couldn't pull them away from his body, but I still could her the smirk in his voice when he answered.

"I always sleep naked ever since phasing. I get kinda hot in the middle of the night."

'Kinda hot,' was an understatement. Jacob black is gorgeous. But of course, I kept that to myself, his ego is already big enough without me inflating it for him.

"That's not a problem... is it?"

It definitely wasn't a problem. Honestly, I wouldn't care if Jake was naked all the time. But something stopped me from saying that too. But I didn't want to lie to him and say that I did, not that he'd believe me anyway. But I got on Jake's case for lying to me, and I'd just be a hypocrite if I started lying to him.

Despite urging myself to have a 'Leah moment', and say what I felt without shame or embarrassment, I couldn't seem to make the words come. I still managed to to shake my head in answer to his question though.

"Good," he said, his smirk expanding.

The next few seconds were a blur. Somehow, I ended up on my back with Jake on top of me. It felt like every part of his body, every single inch of skin, was touching mine. His lips were on my lips. His tongue was dancing with my tongue. His large hands were groping various parts of my body.

The only place our skin wasn't touching was our groins. Suddenly, I felt the urge to rip my underwear away so that our erections could mingle freely, without the material getting in the way.

As if he read my mind, one of Jake's hands trailed down the length of my body and tugged down the side of my boxer-briefs. Despite wanting this very thing to happen, I still gasped at the unexpected movement. Just as soon as the sound left my lips Jake froze.

"You okay babe? Want me to stop?"

It was obvious that he was silently praying for me to say no, but I could also see a strong resolve in his eyes. I'm in control of this. If I were to tell him to stop, he would actually stop. A little while ago I would have had to practically beat him away with a stick. But that was Jacob. This beautiful man on top of me is definitely Jake. My Jake.

"Babe, why are you crying? Did I hurt you? Shit!"

I reached a hand to my face quickly to discover that I was, in fact, crying, before winding my arms around Jake's neck to keep him from climbing off of me.

"No, Jake, you didn't hurt me. I'm crying because... just don't stop okay?"

The conflicted look on Jake's face was almost comical. He was fighting to keep his lust contained but it was obvious by what was going on below his waist that he was failing.

"It's okay Jake, I want to do this." the fact that my statement was very vague dawned on me. "By 'this', I don't mean 'that'. I'm not ready to do that yet, but I'm ready to try something else."

He smiled a little. "Well what else were you willing to try?"

I hesitated for a moment, not entirely sure just what I was willing to try, before giving a little unsure shrug.

"Mickey, do you trust me?"

I had to think about that for a moment too. Jake's done a lot of things that make it hard to really trust him, but he was trying, I mean really trying. I still don't want to get my hopes to high that he'll do better like he said he would, but I really want to do... something. So I nodded and tried not to feel too guilty that I was basically lying to him.

Jake continued to slowly slide my underwear from my legs, maintaining eye contact to make sure I was still okay with it. He threw them over his shoulder and I watched them sail across the room and land by the door. I was suddenly feeling much more nervous than I was before.

"Just relax, babe," he said. He inched backward so that he face was so close to my erection that I could feel his breath on it. I just made note of the fact that he was so tall that his legs hung off the edge of the bed before his large hand grabbed hold of me.

"I'm gonna take care of you," he whispered.

Then I was in his mouth. His warm, wet, wonderful mouth. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and any nervousness I had prior to being in his warm, wet, wonderful mouth melted away.

I thought about the time I watched professional wrestling with my dad one night back in Hawaii. I wasn't too excited about it, but my tune changed about five minutes into the match. I was definitely excited then. I composed myself enough to get through the entire program, but that night my mind re-visited it all.

I thought about all the muscular, half-naked men rolling around on the floor with each other and my hand made it's way down into my pajama pants. It was the first time I realized for sure that I was gay; like the kids at school had been calling me for years.

It was also the first of the few times I'd ever... touched myself. It felt kind of like what Jake was doing to me, but ten times better.

Jake swirled his tongue around the tip of my erection, and I moaned loudly before pushing his head away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"Nothing," I said, looking away, "it's just that I was about to...-"

"Cum?" he finished for me. I nodded. He smirked. "Babe, that's kinda the point."

"I know, but I want us to...-"

"Cum..."

"- together. I want to make you feel good too," I finished shyly.

He smiled. "You sure? You don't have to if you're not ready."

"I am."

Jake moved his body around sideways, so that his head was facing my crotch and mine was facing his. It took us a second to find the right positions because of our height difference, but we got there eventually.

"Just do what I do," Jake said. Being face to face with his erection was intimidating, but I barley had a chance to worry about it before I was back in his mouth. It was hard to focus with the pleasure I was experiencing, so I just stopped thinking and went for it.

I sucked when Jake sucked, I licked when Jake liked, and I used my hand to stroke him when he used his to stroke me. I found myself gagging a few times when I tried to take as much of his length as he did mine, and I accidentally scrapped it with my teeth a few times, but Jake assured me that it hadn't hurt too bad.

After a few minutes of this, I was quickly approaching my climax again. I bucked my hips wildly into Jake's mouth, causing him to growl deep in his chest. The vibrations sent a completely different type of pleasure through my body which finally caused me to slip over the edge.

"Jake, I'm-" and then the mini volcano inside of me erupted. I shut my eyes tight, and bit the inside of my cheek as I tried to control the spasms my body went through. When I managed to get a hold of myself, I realized that I wasn't the only one in the room. I looked at Jake, who was looking back at me with lust filled eyes.

I hurried onto my knees in between Jake's legs, feeling bad that I had forgotten about him after my own orgasm. I pushed aside the trepidation I felt, and just went for it.

"Fuck, yeah," he moaned as I took him as far as I could without choking myself. I moved my head up and down on his generous length.

"Stroke it while you do that, babe-" I grabbed what I couldn't fit in my mouth with both hands and moved them up and down at the same tempo as my head, twisting them in opposing directions as well. "- yeah, just like that, baby. Just keep doing that."

I bobbed up and down, swirling my tongue around the head occasionally. I relished in the throaty moans Jake kept making, taking the sounds as reassurance that I was doing alright. It wasn't long until Jake was reaching his end.

"Don't stop baby, I'm close. So fucking close. Look at me, babe."

I looked into his eyes as I sped up my movements. I was determined to make Jake feel as good as he made me feel.

"If you don't wanna swallow, then you better move."

Before I could decide whether I wanted to swallow or not, Jake was exploding into my mouth with a mix of growls and grunts. I tried to swallow it all down, but it was coming so fast that I was starting to gag. I let him slip out of my mouth and stroked him instead, letting the substance stick to the side of my face.

I watched while Jake caught his breath. Once he did he pulled me on top of his chest.

"You look so hot covered in my cum," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled weakly, my cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "Well, I feel sticky, sweaty, and gross. Can we shower now?"

Jake chuckled, but nodded, and carried me off to the bathroom, kissing me passionately the whole way.

~~~~X~~~~~

Jake and I sat at the kitchen table fully dressed. Jake was wearing the baggiest clothes I owned, but they still managed to fit too tightly on him. I wasn't complaining though; the gray tank top I usually slept in left his muscular arms exposed, and the black jeans that were loose on me fit him snugly, showing off his butt. Jake has a really nice butt.

I smiled at how easy it was for me to think that now, when yesterday it would have had me blushing. It was like what me a Jake did less than an hour ago had somewhat liberated me. I looked at him, and saw that he had been watching me. He winked at me, and I scooted my chair closer to his so that our thighs touched.

The sound of a throat being cleared reminded me that there was other people in the world besides Jake, and that two of them were sitting across from us.

Emily was smiling softly, while Sam was frowning. Specifically, he was frowning at Jake.

"Eat your breakfast Mickey," Sam said, ignoring Jake, "It's getting cold."

I looked down at the plate of food Emily prepared. I had completely forgotten about it. Everyone began eating, and I became aware of the tense atmosphere. I was lost as to the cause of it, so I just kept eating and sneaking glances at Jake out of the corner of my eye.

"So, what do you boys have planned for today?" Emily asked nudging Sam in the ribs when she thought we weren't looking. Sam took the hint and turned his frown away from Jake, fixing it on a strip of bacon instead.

"I was planning on going over Seth's house," I said. I wanted to make sure he was okay after his and Ms. Call's shouting match last night. I also wanted to make sure our friendship was okay. I still don't know why he's been acting so strange around me, but today I was going to find out.

"What about about you Jake?" Emily asked.

"I'm taking Veronica to a doctor's appointment." He looked over Emily's head at the clock on the wall which read ten o' clock. "I have to leave right now actually."

He made to stand up, but Sam stopped him. "Jake, you think you can stay for a sec? I wanted you to look at my car."

"Your car?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow. San just nodded. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and I got the impression that the two were sharing a silent conversation. At last, Jake sighed. "Yeah, alright."

"I'll call you later Okay?" he said to me. I nodded and he grabbed my neck in a gentle but firm grip, then brought his lips to mine. Feeling daring, I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, causing him to growl in approval and stick his own out to tangle with mine.

"I thought you were in a hurry?" Sam asked impatiently. Jake rolled his eyes, gave me one last kiss, then walked out of the house, a still frowning Sam following close behind him.

After they left, the awkward atmosphere remained. "Emily, is something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head, "well,yes. Well... we need to have a talk. A sex talk."

It was then that I realized why everything was so awkward. Sam and Emily heard everything.

"But Emily, we already had the Sex talk, remember?"

"That was before you were sexually active Mickey. Things are different now."

"But Jake and I didn't have sex though!"

She shook her head. "Oral sex is still sex Mickey, and you can try to talk your way out of this but it's only going to make it last longer."

I sighed, admitting defeat. "Okay, go ahead."

She smiled. "Good. Okay first, I want you to know that I'm not mad about what you did. You're a teenager, and it's expected that you experiment sexually. I can't say I'm thrilled that you're experimenting at fourteen, but given that fact that you're an imprint, your circumstances are different."

"How so?" I asked, curious.

"Well, usually the wolf feels the strong urge to claim their imprint, which they do through sex. Both the wolf and the imprint feel increasing sexual desire for each other, and they mate soon after the imprinting happens."

"Is that what happened with you and Sam?" I asked. I really didn't want to know, but I was hoping to distract her from talking about my sex life.

Emily nodded. "I tried to resist like you did at first, because of Leah, but it wasn't long before I realized that I loved him. I'm actually surprised that you lasted this long. Now stop trying to change the subject, I'm almost done."

I sighed, but motioned for her to continue.

"Now, you know how important it is for you to use lubrication right?" I nodded. "Good. Know today I want you to go to the store and get some."

"But Emily, I can't do that!" just thinking about it made me blush.

"Yes you can, and you will. This kind of thing is your responsibility now. And even if your not ready to use it now, a lot of bad decisions are made in the heat of the moment and you need to be prepared just in case."

"Alright, alright, I'll get it. Can I go know?" I'd had my share of embarrassing conversations for one day.

"Sure," she agreed, "go ahead."

I got up quickly, eager to get out of there, then a question came to mind. "Emily, how do you know that you're ready to have... sex?"

She smiled softly. "When you're ready to have sex with Jacob, you'll know it Mickey."

~~~~~X~~~~~

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Leah came, but instead of inviting me inside, she leaned against the door frame smirking at me.

"You look different," she said by way of greeting.

"Good morning to you too Leah," I said.

She turned around and went back up the stairs, leaving me to lock the door. I headed up to Seth's room, making it upstairs in time to see Leah's door close, and hear her blast music loudly.

I knocked on Seth's door and he opened it a second later. Looking past him, I noticed that Embry was here, and that both of their lips were slightly swollen. Of course, that's why Seth was acting so strange around me, he liked Embry and was jealous.

Was I seriously the only one that didn't know that?

Seth pulled me into a tight hug. "Sorry," he whispered in my ear. "It's okay," I whispered back. I went further into the room and greeted Embry, while Seth went to bang on one of the walls.

"Leah, turn it down!" he yelled out over the blaring music.

"Seth, fuck off!" she yelled back.

"So, Mickey, what's up?" Seth asked.

"Nothing much. I wanted to see if you were okay after last night, but I see Embry beat me here."

The two looked at each other ans smiled. Suddenly I felt like I was intruding on a very private moment. They looked so into each other, and I realized that Seth didn't just like Embry, he loved him. They loved each other. It made me wonder if this was what Jake and I looked like this morning to Sam and Emily.

"So, how are things with you and Jake?" Embry asked, managing to take his eyes off Seth for a few seconds.

"T-things are good." The question took my mind back to my bedroom this morning and the things that went on there.

"Mickey, why are you blushing?" Seth asked with the same smirk Leah wore when she said I 'looked different.' "Are things with you and Jake good, or really good?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Things are really, really good."

"Did you guys...?"

"No!" I reassured him. "Well, sort of. This morning we did... things, with our... mouths."

Embry smirked and shook his head, while Seth immediately asked for details which I was quick to decline. It was bad enough that Sam and Emily knew. I felt like what happened between Jake and me was special, and I wanted the specifics to stay between us.

Seth begrudgingly nodded when I explained this to him, and Embry changed the subject by asking if we wanted to play some video games. It was fun at first, until I started winning everything because Seth and Embry were too busy making out to pay any attention.

I decided to give them some privacy and left the room. I went through the door just in time to see Seth rip Embry's shirt off. I seriously doubt that they even knew I was gone.

I decided to see if Leah wanted some company. Apparently she did since she opened the door and gestured for me to enter before I even had the chance to knock. Once we were inside she flopped down on her bed, picked up a magazine from her nightstand, and began flipping through it.

I took the time to look around at the band posters adorned on the walls and the pictures on her dresser. There were pictures of Seth, Sue, and a man I assumed to be her father by them selves, as well as a family picture of all of the Clearwaters. There was also a picture that was torn in half. The half that was present depicted a smiling Leah, happier than I'd ever seen her, with a muscular arm draped across her shoulder. It wasn't hard to figure out that the arm belonged to Sam.

"So," Leah said, turning down the music so that her voice was audible, "you blew him huh? Does your jaw hurt? Some of his pubes get stuck in your throat?"

"That's kind of personal, don't you think?" I asked, blushing slightly, but not nearly as much as I would have been in the past.

She shrugged. "What ever, I didn't really care anyway." she turn the volume on the music back up, then turned it back down a second later. "You gonna let him fuck you soon?"

Now that question I did answer, mostly because it was one I had began asking myself recently.

"I really don't know Leah. I was always so sure that I wasn't ready, even the mention of sex made me embarrassed. But what Jake and I did today was so special, and magical-"

"You sound so gay right now," she pointed out.

"-that I want to do it again. I feel like I'm ready to do more than that even, but... what if me and Jake do have sex, and then I regret it after?"

It was quiet for a while, so quiet that I was begging to think Leah interpreted my question as rhetorical, until she finally spoke.

"When Sam and I were still dating," she began, "we didn't do anything other than make out. He tried of course, but I was scared. Scared that it would hurt, scared that I'd be bad at it, and I was scared that after we did it, he would leave me."

Leah seemed so... vulnerable. Nothing like the girl I'd know since coming to La Push.

"When he disappeared for all that time, I was so worried about him. I'd look out my window every night to see if he was coming back. That's when I knew I loved him. When he finally did come back, I was so happy. I wanted to show him how much I loved, and missed him. So we had sex, and It was awesome, and I was so sure I had made the right decision."

She looked up at me for the first time since she started speaking, and I definitely recognized the bitterness in her eyes.

"Then, Emily came around and he dumped me for her a week later." She sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to scare you out of doing anything, but just make sure you really are ready before you start lubing up."

With that, she turned the music back up, grabbed her magazine, and it was as if she had never spoken at all.

~~~~~~X~~~~~

I walked past the isle for the third time, not feeling any less nervous than I did the first time. I was in the drug store, trying to work up the nerve to just walk in, grab what I needed, and walk out. I know I was just being paranoid, but it felt like everyone in the store was watching me.

After walking past the isle for the fifth time in a row, I finally managed to will myself in. then another problem presented itself; which kind were I supposed to get? There were so many sizes, brands, and colors, and don't get me started on the lube. How am I supposed to know whether to buy flavored or non flavored? Would there be any tasting involved? And if there was, would I prefer strawberry, or green apple?

I decided to tackle condoms first, since they were the easiest. Spotting the same brand and size that I saw in Jake's nightstand, I grabbed them and looked around. There was an old woman at the end of the isle staring at me over the rim of her glasses. Starting to feel embarrassed again, I grabbed the closest bottle of lube and made to the front of the store.

The cashier rung up my purchases without even a batted eyelash. It made me feel stupid for even worrying about it. After thanking her, I took my bag and began walking home. About a block away from the store, a car pulled up beside me and I smiled as I saw who it was.

"Hey," Jake said, with that sexy smirk on his face, "you need a lift?"

"I don't know..." I said, playing up the innocent little boy role, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Aw, come on, I'm a nice guy. I'll take you wherever you wanna go, we can even head back to my place later and get to know each other if you-"

"Can you just get the hell in? My feet are killing me!" Veronica leaned forward so that I could see her behind Jake. He sighed at her interruption, and I felt myself doing the same. I got in the back seat and Jake pulled off toward Veronica's house.

"So how was the appointment?" I asked to make conversation.

"Ugh, it was awful! Some asshole," she glared at Jake, "Told the doctor that I drink, and now I can't anymore."

"I wasn't gonna let you keep doing that shit while you're carrying my baby V, so get over it."

"Whatever Jakey, I am over it. But still, you didn't have to snitch on me." she crossed her arms across her chest like a bratty kid that didn't get the toy they wanted.

"Well what can I do to make it up to you babe?" Jake asked her.

"I want you to take me out clubbing Saturday. I want to show off my body before I start looking like a whale. You can come too Mickey, but we'll probably have to get you a fake idea since you can't pass for twenty one like me and Jakey."

I forced a weak smile to my face when she turned to look at me, but it dropped the second her eyes left my face.

V? Jakey? _Babe_? I'm supposed to be the one he calls babe, not her! It felt like I had swallowed a ball of fire, and it was burning through the pit of my stomach. I've never been jealous of anyone before, and it's really not a good feeling.

They continued to talk and joke and laugh all the way to Veronica's house, and I continued to glare at the back of Veronica's seat. When we pulled up in front of her house, Jake came around to help her out of the car. I know she's pregnant and all, but I'm sure she could have managed fine without my boyfriends hands all over her.

"Call me if you need anything, Okay?" Jake told her.

"Yeah, I will. Later Mickey."

"Later, _V_." I said with the least amount of a sneer I cold manage.

I moved to the front seat while Jake got back in the drivers seat. We drove back to my house and went straight to my room. There was a note on my door from Emily saying that her and Sam were having a date night, and wouldn't be back until late.

We both sat on my Bed and Jake wasted no time trying to attach his lips to mine.

"Stop Jake," I said, pushing him away, "I'm not in the mood right now."

He sighed, but moved away. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"You and Veronica are mighty friendly, huh?" I said, not bothering to pretend that everything was a okay when it obviously wasn't.

"Well, seeing as how we've known each other our whole lives and she's having my baby, why wouldn't we be friendly?"

I ignored his question in favor of asking another of my own. "Why did you call her babe?"

"I've always called her that, but if it bothers you I'll stop. Anything else?" his tone implied that he was starting to get annoyed by me, but I ignored it.

"Do you still like her? Do you still like girls period? I don't think I even know what your sexuality even is."

"Mickey, listen. I'm not gonna lie to you. Yeah, I do still find Veronica and other girls attractive, but they don't mean shit to me. Not like you do."

He was looking deep into my eyes, trying to get me to understand how he felt, but I just... didn't.

"So that means you're bi then right? What if you wake up one day and you want to see girl parts instead of boy parts? Where does that leave me? How am I supposed to compete with Veronica? She has girl parts, she's going to give you a child for god sakes! I can't compete with her Jake!"

"No one's fucking asking you to!" Jake cupped my head in his hands in a way that wouldn't hurt me, but would keep me from looking away.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I care about Veronica, and I always will. I'll always be in contact with her because she's gonna be the mother of my child, but the only person I want and will ever want is you! I fucking love you Mickey, why cant you just accept that?"

"I need some time to think," I said, looking up at the ceiling so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

"That your way of telling me to leave?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't want you to go, I just..."

"Yeah, I get it." He stood and walked to the door. "I'm going for a run." he left without another word. I waited until I heard the front door slam before I went into my bathroom.

I got into the shower, and as the warm water cascaded over my skin, I began to relax and think about my feelings for Jake. If I wasn't sure I loved him before, I'm definitely sure now. I know I was acting needy and insecure, but I can't help the way I feel. If I could, I'd have a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend who's 6'7" and also happens to be a werewolf.

I dried off and got dressed in my pajamas, ready to finish talking with Jake when he came back. When I stepped into my bedroom, the person I was facing wasn't him.

"Well who do we have here?"

The woman standing before me was shockingly beautiful. Her long, fiery red curls flowed down her body like waves. When I looked into her deep red eyes I felt two things: immense fear, and recognition. I didn't know who this woman was, but I knew _what_ she was. A vampire.

"You know it's rude to keep people waiting," she said, slowly stalking towards me. I backed up until the dresser behind me stopped any movement. "I've been here for nearly an hour now. You should really start taking shorter showers, just imagine how much water your wasting."

I was aware of a voice in the back of my mind telling me to run, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. Not that id get far anyway...

"Who are you?" I asked. I silently applauded myself on not stuttering through it.

"You know, that hurts. I thought your little boyfriend would have mentioned me, his pack of mutts sure do spend enough time trying to dismember me. They suck at it, by the way. But I've gotten of topic. To answer your question my name's Victoria."

"You're the one that's trying to kill Bella," I said, more to myself than to her.

I watched a sadistic smirk appear on her face. "The one and only. And let me guess, next you'll probably ask, 'what do you want with me?', am I right?"

I gave a tight nod of my head because that was, in fact, what I was going to ask. Am I seriously that predictable?

"Well, sweetie, what I'm here for is revenge. See I plan on ripping Isabella apart because of her mate murdering mine, something I would have already succeeded if it weren't for those filthy dogs. So what better way to say, 'back the fuck off,' then killing their alpha's mate?"

My breath caught in my chest. I'm going to die. This woman is going to kill me.

"Breath, honey," she taunted, "we don't want the asphyxiation to end you life." She leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "That's my job."

"Oh, but what's this?" she picked up the forgotten bag holding the condoms and lube that I bought today, before looking inside. She threw her head back in laughter and tossed the bag over her shoulder.

"Aww, were you and the big, bad, alpha wolf going to go all the way? Sorry sweetie, but it looks like you're going to be dying a virgin."

She wrapped both of her ice cold hands around my neck and squeezed. The little sadistic smirk came back when I tried to pry her hands away. The smirk made me angry. She wants me to beg and plead her to spare me? Well I won't give her the satisfaction. I stopped struggling, and glared right into her blood red eyes.

Just when I thought my head was going to explode from the built up pressure, she let go. She waited for my coughing, sputtering, and gasping for air stopped before she spoke again.

"You know, that little show of defiance has me conflicted. Maybe I shouldn't kill you after all. At least, not in a permanent way."

What is she talking about? How can you kill someone without it being- oh no...

"You're a very pretty little boy," she purred, running her perfectly manicured, but filthy fingernails down my cheek.

"Maybe I should just turn you instead. There's a fire in you, I can feel it. It's buried deep, but still there. With a little work, I can see you as a soldier in my army. Hmm. decisions, decisions."

She spent a few minutes just staring at me with a calculating gaze. I looked back with a glare that I felt slowly failing. I've never thought about being a vampire before, it never seemed like a necessary option. Now that I'm faced with the possibility, I know that it's not a life I want for myself.

"Well, it's decided. Now this will hurt, and it'll keep hurting, but when you wake up it'll all be worth it. See you on the other side sweetie."

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, but instead I was met with a deep, familiar growl.

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob's wolf for snarling in doorway. I don't know when he got here, but I was eternally grateful. Victoria froze, her eyes darting around for the nearest escape route.

"Stay back, or I'll snap his pretty little neck like a twig."

with a firm hold on my neck, Victoria pulled me back toward the window. After breaking away the glass, she pulled us both through. Jake jumped through a second later.

They stared at each other for a long while. Sizing each other up. Jake spared one worried glance at me, and that was the moment Victoria made her escape.

"I'll be seeing you again sweetie," she whispered to me, before pushing me forward and taking off into the trees.

Jake phased and embraced me in all his naked glory. "Are you okay? Did that leech do anything to you?"

"I'm fine Jake, but she's getting away!"

"Let her go! I'm never leaving you alone again. Not for anything."

I looked into his eyes, so full of love, and felt tears well up in mine. The man holding me tight in his arms loved me. Me and only me. I was a fool not to realize that.

"I'm so sorry Jake," I said, the tears flowing freely, "I'm sorry for acting so stupid today. I let my insecurities get the best of me, and I almost lost you forever because of it."

He wiped my tears away with his thumb. "You'll never lose me."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Again, sorry for the wait, and sorry if the end seems rushed. I feel like parts of this chapter are good, but other parts...**

** Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Mickey P.O.V.**

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in, wrapped in Jake's arms. After Victoria left, I didn't feel comfortable staying at home, so I left a note explaining the situation for Sam and Emily, and we went to Jake's.

He ignored Billy when he inquired as to why I was there and carried me straight to his bedroom. We didn't talk, at least I didn't. The shock wore off and the realization of what almost happened hit me full force. Jake held me tight as I cried, and whispered in my ear that he was never going to let another leech near me again.

I felt better this morning. Not _good_, but better. I woke up before Jake did, and watched him sleep for a while. I wanted to see if it was as interesting as he said it was. It wasn't. Although I could appreciate the beauty that was my boyfriend, I found myself getting bored pretty quickly.

I carefully untangled myself from him and tiptoed out of the room. After a quick bathroom break I decided to make breakfast. Nothing special, just something to thank him for staying with me last night. I made sure to make enough for Billy also. I never really cared that he didn't like me, but that was before I was in love with his son. I didn't want him to like me, but it would make it easier if he at least tolerated me presence.

Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen right as I was finishing up. He stopped, glared at me, and then rolled himself up to the table.

"I made breakfast... if you care."

"I don't." he said simply. I tried not to show how much that hurt, and I think I was pretty successful for the most part.

"Is there a reason you hate me?" I asked. "Did something to offend you?"

"Nope," he said, looking me in the eye.

"Well is it because I'm gay? Are you upset because you think I 'converted' your baby boy?"

"That was part of the reason at first," he admitted, "but I'm over it now."

"Then why are you still acting like a jerk towards me? I can't think of any other reason."

"It's because you remind me of her. Your mother. You're just like her."

"You're seriously this upset just because my mom left the tribe? What is this a gang? Is the only way to leave in a casket?"

He smiled, though it wasn't a kind smile. "Is that what you think? You really are as dumb as Old Quill says. People are free to leave La Push if they want. Both my daughters left, and Rebecca even moved to the same state your mother did, and no one hates her."

"Well then what's the problem?" I asked. "What made my mother so special that she's so hated?"

Billy looked towards Jake's room. He looked nervous, and I got the impression that he didn't think Jake would approve of this conversation.

"Your mother betrayed us. She became-"

"What's going on?" Jake said upon entering the room, causing both Billy and myself to jump.

"We we just having a little chat," Billy said.

"Really? Well I think you and me should have a 'little chat' of our own later." He walked to where I was standing by the stove. "You know, I think I like seeing you cooking," he smirked.

"If only I was barefoot and pregnant, I'd be your dream come true," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey," he pulled me to his chest. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know." I said. "You should eat, before the food gets cold."

He nodded and made his and Billy's plates. Billy glared at the food when it was presented to him, but after receiving a glare from Jake, he picked up his fork and began eating. I made my own plate and sat down next to Jake, across from Billy.

There wasn't much talking going on, and by much I mean any. For a long while the only noise was the sound of forks scraping against plates. After we were finished, Jake and I left the house. Although Billy was trying to keep a scowl on his face the entire meal, I noticed he went back for seconds after he thought we were gone.

"Jake, where are are we going?" I asked once we were in his car.

"Back to your place," he said, "I called the pack and we're all gonna meet there to talk about what happened last night."

"Oh..." the idea of reliving last night was unsettling, but necessary. Victoria has to be stopped. But still, I wanted to avoid dealing with it for as long as possible, so I changed the subject.

"So Billy and me were talking..." I started. I wanted to see how Jake would react.

"Talking about what?" his grip on the steering wheel tightened, and his jaw clenched. Yeah, he's definitely hiding something from me.

"You know what Jake? There's no way you conveniently showed up right when Billy was going to tell me why everyone hates my mom. What happened to being honest with each other?"

He sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. "Babe, I wanna tell you the truth, but I don't think you can handle it, especially with what happened last night. I'm just trying to look out for you."

I looked deep in his eyes and I saw that he truly felt that whatever the deal with my mom is would hurt me.

"You don't have to tell me now, but I do want to know. Soon."

He sighed, but nodded, and started to drive again. It was quiet the rest of the drive, Jake lost in his thoughts, and me lost in mine.

~~~~X~~~~~

"What are we supposed to do now?" Quill asked, the other members of the pack nodding in agreement.

"That's why we're here," Jake said, "to figure out our options. Any suggestions?"

"I say we find the bitch and rip her apart." said Leah.

"Well that's dumb," said Seth, with a roll of his eyes. "If we knew where she was she'd be dead already."

"Well what's your bright idea then?" Leah snapped.

"I think we should just wait until she shows up again." Seth said simply.

"So you think we should Just sit here like a bunch of fags- girls, sorry." Paul corrected himself when he was met with a glare from Jake, Embry, and Seth.

They argued back and forth, no one coming up with a solid suggestion. I thought of something a while ago, but I was worried that it would be too controversial.

"Mickey," Sam said, bringing me out of my thoughts., "You look like you have an idea."

"It's not really my place Sam..."

"Damn right it isn't!" Paul said. "Why is he even here? Last time I checked this is a pack meeting. None of the other imprints are here."

"He's here because he's the only one of us that actually talked to the leech," Jake said in deep threatening voice, causing Paul to sink back into the sofa. "Babe, if you have an idea, then let's here it."

I felt more sure of myself with Jake's approval. "Okay. Well, you guys probably won't like this idea, but I think we should ask the Cullens for help."

The reaction was pretty much what I expected. Anger.

"See, this is why he shouldn't be here." Paul stood up and walked towards me, causing Jake to step in front of me and Growl again. Paul stepped back, but kept talking. "Why the hell would we wanna owe those bloodsuckers anything? We can handle this Victoria chick on our own. Why don't you go paint your nails or something, and leave the brainstorming to us?"

And Just like that, I was seeing red.

~~~~~X~~~~~~

**Jacob P.O.V.**

"We can handle this Victoria chick on our own. Why don't you go paint your nails or something, and leave the brainstorming to us."

And just like that, I saw red. I was seriously ready to tear Paul a new asshole, but Mickey beat me to it.

"You know what Victoria said right before she tried to turn me? She said she's making an army. An army to kill Bella in order to hurt Edward, and and army to hurt Jake because you guys keep getting in her way."

He stepped around me and got right in Paul's face. Well, as close to his face as he could reach.

"She tried to hurt me to get to him, and I understand that you don't care. Frankly, I don't give a rat's ass what happens to you either, but this isn't just about me. She can try to hurt anyone Jake cares about; me, veronica and the baby, billy, _Rachel_, they're all in danger."

The fact that his imprint could be hurt finally seemed to snap some sense into him, but my boy wasn't done yet.

"Now if you think you can take on ten, twenty, maybe even thirty vampires by yourself, then you're a fucking idiot, and you deserve whatever you get."

He stormed out of the house, pushing Quil roughly out of the way as he did. I walked up to Paul and looked him straight in the eyes. I made sure to use the alpha voice so there was no doubt I was serious.

"Rachel or no Rachel, if you ever talk to him like that again, I'll tear you in half without a second thought." I grinned at the scared look that crept on his face, then went to check on my mate.

I followed his scent to the back of the house where he was pacing, clenching then unclenching his fists, and shaking.

Shaking? Shit...

"You alright babe?"

"Do I look alright?" he snapped. "Sorry, it's just... what have I ever done to him? What have I ever done to _anyone_ to make them act like total assholes?"

He started shaking harder. Shit.

"Mickey, try to calm down, okay?" if he really is getting close to phasing, which I didn't think was a possibly with him being only half Quileute, now is definitely not the time for it to happen.

"No! I don't want to calm down. I want to go back in there and punch his fucking face in!"

"Holy shit dude, you really pissed him off," I heard Quil say to Paul from inside the house.

"It's Leah's fault," Jared said, "she created a monster."

I couldn't see her, but I just knew Leah was smirking her ass off. I turned my attention back to Mickey. "Baby, what can I do to calm you down?"

He looked at me for a second, nostrils flaring as he took deep breaths, then pushed me back against the side of the house and kissed me like his life depended on it.

He had to stand on his toes because of our height difference and I was too shocked to lean down like I normally would have. When he realized that I wasn't cooperating, he growled. Like, seriously growled.

"Mickey, what's gotten in to you."

He gave me the sexiest smirk I've ever seen and it damn near made me cum right there on the spot.

.

"I know what I want to get in me. Why don't we go back to your place?"

Holy shit! Okay Jake, think about this. As much as I wanna take him home and pound him into my mattress, this isn't Mickey talking. His hormones are all out of whack because of the change that's coming on. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of that.

I was saved from having to turn him down by his cell phone ringing.

"What?" he hissed into the phone.

"Well hello to you to, hijo." I recognized his father's voice, but there was a lot of different voices in the background.

"Daddy? Where are you?"

"The airport. Why don't you come pick me up? Oh, and bring your friend Jake with you."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Mickey P.O.V.**

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" I asked while he and Jake loaded his bags into Jake's car. "I thought you couldn't get time off work?"

"I used some of my Vacation days, I'll be here until Christmas."

"Why are you here so early?" It's not that I wasn't happy to see him, because I was. Going from seeing him every day to not seeing him for months was really hard. But I knew dad didn't have many vacation days as it is, and I'd hate for him to waste them on something frivolous.

"I came to check up on you. I got a bad feeling," as he said 'bad feeling', I noticed him looking over his shoulder at Jake. I turned to look, but Jake was avoiding eye contact. "that you were in trouble. I had to make sure you were okay."

"But papi, what if there's an emergency or something? Then what? You just wasted all your vacation days on me."

"Mickey, you are my one and only priority in this world. Everything else comes second. If I feel like you're in danger, then I'm going to drop everything to protect you."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but refused to let them shed. I knew dad loved me, of course he did, but I guess it never really realized just how much. I looked at him, then over at Jake. I must have been a pretty awesome person in a past life to have people that care about me as much as they do.

"I... I have to use the bathroom."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I watched him walk off, barely holding back tears. I hated it when he cried, but it's better than him getting so pissed off he phases in the middle of a crowded airport.

After Mickey left his dad just stared at me. It was a little unsettling, but I made sure not to let it show.

"Does he know what you are?" he asked after a few seconds.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb kid, does he know about wolves or not?"

I thought about lying, but it was obvious he knew what he was talking about. "Yeah, he knows."

He nodded. "Does he know about... his mother?"

"He doesn't know completely, but he's starting to suspect that there's more going on than everyone's telling him."

"Yeah, I figured he would," he sighed, "my boys not stupid. That's part of the reason I didn't want him coming here."

"I'm glad you did," I said before I could stop myself. Way to sound like a pussy, Jake.

"Look kid," he said suddenly, "I don't want to know all the details of your relationship, or why I was told that Mickey's boyfriend was a kid named Embry then all of a sudden a drunk kid named Jake is telling me he's going to fuck my son,-"

"Yeah, about that-"

"I said I don't want to know," he interrupted me. "I just want you to know that if my son gets hurt, in _any_ way, I'm holding you personally responsible. I may be just a human, but that won't stop me from gutting your overgrown ass like a fish if I have to. Close your mouth, he's coming back."

I closed my mouth, which was hanging open in shock, with a snap just as Mickey walked back up to us. He looked at me suspiciously for a second, then sighed and got in the passenger seat without a word.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"I want to go."

"For the last time Mickey, no."

"But why not?" he whined, stomping his foot like a three year old. It was so cute I almost gave in. Almost.

"I don't want you around all those leeches," I told him.

"But they're the good kind though, I'll be perfectly... relatively safe. Plus you'll be there too. Are you doubting your ability to protect me?"

I gritted my teeth and let out a quick calming breath. "Don't test me Mickey. I'd never let anyone hurt you, which is why I'm not gonna let you put yourself in a potentially dangerous situation."

He gave a little grunt of annoyance and turned his back to me. I put my arms around him and kissed the side of his neck softly. "Look, I'm sorry okay? But I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back."

"Whatever," he sighed.

I spun him around and moved to kiss him, but he pushed me away.

"You lose all kissing privileges until you get back." I turned to leave when his hand on my bicep stopped me.

"Listen good Jake. I don't know what you and my dad talked about at the airport earlier, but I know it's something you both don't want me to know. Everyone keeping stuff from me is really starting to piss me off. Don't expect me to go along with it much longer. Now, go and talk to the Vampires. I'll be waiting up for you."

He walked into the house, slamming the door behind him. Yeah, he's definitely gonna phase soon. Assertive Mickey is is fucking scary.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Jacob, what a surprise," Esme said with a smile as she opened the door, "please, come in."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks," I said stepping in to the living room where everyone, including Bella, was waiting. "I don't plan on being here long."

"Well, let's cut to the chase then shall we?" Carlisle said. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"He wants to discuss the army Victoria is creating to murder Bella." Edward said, plucking the words out of my head. I was too eager to get out of there to get pissed off about it.

"Yes, the army." Carlisle continued. "We have been preparing for their arrival. The idea of informing your pack of the situation came up, but in light of the deteriorated state of your friendship with Isabella," I saw Edward smirk, and Bella frown at the word 'deteriorated', "We didn't think you would be inclined to care."

"You thought right." I said. "I don't know how many vamps are supposed to be coming-"

"Nineteen," Alice said.

"Right, thanks. With nineteen vampires coming here, there are bound to be some that cross over into our territory. That puts all of my people at risk, and my pack wont allow that. We'll help."

"Well, your help, for whatever reason, will be greatly appreciated," Carlisle said. "We were actually scheduling a training session-"

"My pack can handle them selves just fine."

"How many Vampire's has your pack killed again?" Jasper asked from the corner of the room. "One. And that was six against one. Newborns are physically stronger than an aged vampire. I doubt you know how to fight one."

I sighed, not in the mood to argue. "When and where?"

"Saturday," he said, "noon, in the center of the woods."

I nodded and saw myself out. I waited for a few seconds out on the driveway. Just like I thought, Bella came running out after me, nearly tripping down the stairs.

"What do you want Bella?"

"I know you said you don't care, but thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it."

Typical Bella, only thinking of her self. "Bella, I don't want you to die. That's why we're not friends anymore, because I don't want you to die and you're determined to let your boyfriend kill you. You made your choice, and your not my concern anymore. Mickey is. Victoria attack him yesterday."

"Is He Okay?" she asked.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna let her, or any vamp near him again. I'm doing this for him, not for you."

"See you Saturday Bella," I said over my shoulder as I went into the woods to phase. As I ran home, I pushed all thoughts of vampires and the crazy chicks that love them out of my mind and focused on the person I love. The person I would die for. The person waiting for me to get back.

Mickey.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Thank you to TurnItUp03 for reviewing the last chapter. **

** I had this all ready to go yesterday, but for some reason I couldn't sign in. it's working now though thankfully, so I was able to post.**

** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Mickey P.O.V.**

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Damn," I said under my breath. I was hoping to get to the center of the woods before the pack left. "I'm just taking a walk, Jake. No big deal."

"You think I'm stupid?" he asked. I had to suppress a smirk because as he said it, his eyebrows knitted together like a caveman's. He did look pretty stupid.

"Alright fine," he said, "I'll humor you. You decided to take a walk exactly an hour before I told you the pack was meet up with the Cullens? And you decide to take this spontaneous walk in the _woods_, where I told you the the pack was meeting up with the Cullens?"

"You can't stop me from going," I said, dropping the act. I turned away from him and kept walking, but he stepped in front of me, blocking my path every time I tried to step around him.

"Yes I can, and I will."

"No you _can't_, and you wont. You can't stay here to watch me because you have to go yourself, and you can't leave someone else to do it because they all have to be there to. Now, why waste time when we both know I'm going to get what I want anyway?"

He stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Dammit! Fine, you can come."

I smiled, and laughed silently at how easy it was to get my way thees days. Id been getting angered a lot quicker than usual lately (I have no idea why) and Jacob, realizing that, was trying not to set me off.

"Good. Now, since we have an hour to kill and I don't have to spend it wondering around, why don't we go back inside and have some fun?"

He just stood there with his mouth hanging open like I was speaking french or something, and for some reason it really pissed me off.

"What the hell's wrong with you, huh? Ever since I've got here you've been humping my leg like a dog in heat, and now that I'm offering myself on a fucking silver platter you don't want me anymore?"

"Of course I-"

"Am I not good enough for you now, is that it? Am I below your incredibly high standards? You know what? Fuck you! I'm not even in the mood anymore. I'm going home." I pushed past him and headed towards the house. "Alone!" I said when he started to follow me. "Come get me in an hour."

I walked into the house, slamming the door behind me and glaring at Sam to let him know that I wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

I slammed the door to my room, ready to vent to my dad who was sleeping there for the time being, when I remembered that he was out running 'errands'.

Ugh, errands. What the hell does that mean anyway? Its just a word you use when you don't want to tell your only child where you're going. Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Why the _fuck_ do I have to be the last to know everything? It's not fair!

My eyes fell on the suitcase filled with my dad's things, and in a burst of anger I picked up and hurled it into the wall. The action made me feel good. So good that I decided to try it again with my bed side lamp. Before I knew it, I was lost in a storm of anger and broken furniture.

A timid knock on the door interrupted me, and I wrenched it open.

"What?"

Emily backed away from the door when she saw me. I looked into her eyes and the fear in them seemed to bring me out of my rage.

"I-I'm so sorry, Emily. I don't know what happened, I just got so mad..."

"It's okay sweetie, just take a deep breath, and try to stay calm."

I was so sick of people telling me to stay calm that I almost went off again, but the look on her face stopped me. It was like she was trying so hard not to take off running.

"Alright, I think I'm okay. I guess I'll get to work on cleaning this mess up."

"Sure, Mickey. I'll be right outside if you need me."

I nodded, but didn't look at her. I was too ashamed. I've always prided myself on my ability to stay calm in stressful situations. Now it seemed like I was just loosing my cool at the simplest of provocations.

I barely registered Emily leaving the room. I sat on the floor, my bed was flipped across the room, and brought my knees up to my chest. I thought hard about what could possibly be wrong with me.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Jacob P.O.V.**

"What the hell did you do to him?" Sam asked when he came outside. I was standing there, still in shock over what had just happened with Mickey.

"I didn't do anything to him, Sam. He asked me if I wanted to go fool around and when I didn't answer immediately he stormed off."

"He was mad over that?"

I rolled my eyes. "What, you haven't noticed? He's been getting pissed off over everything lately, he's started to get almost as tall as Seth now, and he's wearing less and less clothes everyday."

"Of course I noticed, I just thought he was going through puberty or something."

"Sam, what happens when teenagers around here start getting angry at little things? Or when they start getting taller, or when they start wearing shorts and tank tops in the rain because they get too hot?" His eyes widening showed that he got it, but I kept going anyway. "He's gonna phase, Sam. Soon."

Sam shook his head. "That's not possible. Mickey and me are related through our mothers, my fathers the one that carried the wolf gene. There's no way he can be phasing.

"Don't you think I know that!" he was starting to irritate me, as if I wouldn't have already thought of all of this. "He's phasing, Sam. Maybe your mom's family had the gene but it was dormant until know, whatever! It's happening, and we can't stop it."

Just then, came out of the house looking like she'd seen a ghost. "I was just in Mickey's room, he was breaking everything and shaking really badly. I got him to calm down, but... he's going to phase isn't he?"

Sam and I looked at each other and then nodded.

"Well you need to tell him. Everyone keeping things from him is going to set him off one day."

Crap. She's right though, I have to tell him. I just hope he doesn't kill me for it.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**Mickey P.O.V.**

I rode on Jake's back, pulling on his fur harder than was necessary. I had walked outside to him and Sam having a very important looking conversation that suddenly stopped when I showed up. The fact that they were both still keeping things from me almost made me go off again, but I managed to keep the fury reeled in. I was still mad enough that yanking on Jake's fur seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

We stopped in this big open field. The Cullens and Bella were already there. Bella smiled and I smiled back, but it fell slightly when I looked at all the vampires surrounding her.

I know these are supposed to be the good ones and all, but I couldn't help but feel anxious around them. It was like a combination of fear and anger. The fear I got, I was scared of the fact that I could be one of them right now if it wasn't for Jake, but the anger baffled me. Neither one of them had ever done anything to me, but just the sight of them pissed me off.

In my musings I missed most of the dialogue, and tuned in just in time to see the scary looking blonde guy flip the big guy over his shoulder.

Things continued like that, with the blonde guy taking turns fighting all of the vampires. With each sparring match I got more and more nervous, until finally it dawned on me; this is what the pack will be going up against. This is what _Jake_ would be going up against.

We left the little clearing at around 3:00. as Jake ran us home he stopped suddenly, nearly jerking me of his back.

"God, Jake, what the hell is wrong with you?" He lowered his nose to the ground, following some trail only he cold detect. "Jake, what's wrong?"

He ran faster. I held on tighter than ever to keep from falling off. The wind was making my eyes water, so I turned my head to the side and saw a gray wolf. Leah, I think. I turned to the other side and Saw a big black Wolf. Definitely Sam.

I didn't want to risk falling to look over my shoulder, but I knew that the rest of the pack had to be following too. They must have caught _her_ scent. My suspicions were confirmed when the back of a house, I recognized it as Veronica's, came into view, and a flash of fiery red hair ran off into the distance.

The rest of the pack sped off after Victoria, while Jake ran for the house. One minute I was clinging to fur, and the next my arms were wrapped tightly around Jake's neck as he tore the back door from it's hinges.

He dropped me on the bed like a sack of potatoes when we got into her room. I had to push down the jealousy and irrational anger when he rushed to where she was huddled on the floor in the corner of the room. Now was not the time.

"V, are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she? Why are you on the floor? Why aren't you answering me?"

"Because you wont shut up!" Veronica pushed Jake's hands away, and stood up. "She didn't touch me. I just made it home and she was in here sniffing one of my shirts. Jake, what the hell's going on? Who was that?"

Jake turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised in silent question. He wants to know what I think he should do.

"Tell her, Jake. She'll need to know eventually anyway."

He Sighed, then turned back to Veronica. "So, the tribe legends, the ones about the wolves, turns out they're true."

~~~~~X~~~~~

Veronica took everything better than I expected her to. There was no screaming or crying, anyway. She got the most upset when Jake insisted on her going out of town until he was sure Victoria was dead. She wasn't too happy to be told to leave, but the safety of the baby won out over her happiness. She had agreed to stay with her grandmother in Minnesota.

Me and Jake were walking back to my house at about 10:00 pm. He didn't want to leave Veronica alone, so we waited until her mom got home from work.

"So... you think they caught her?"

Jake shook his head. "They wont. I'm not sure, but I think she has some kinda power. I don't see how else she can keep getting away from us and the Cullens."

When we got to my house, Jake suddenly moved in front of me, a growl rumbling deep in his chest.

"What's wrong?," I asked, "Is it Victoria?"

"Not exactly." came a vaguely familiar voice.

Sam came out of the house, followed by Emily, my dad, and a woman I hadn't seen in years.

Her hair was cut shorter than I remember, her skin slightly paler, and her eyes redder, but there was no denying who this was. My mother.

"Mom?"

"See," she said to dad, who was glaring daggers at her, "I told you he'd recognize me. Come and give momma some sugar."

Jake pushed me farther behind him and let out a threatening growl.

"Jeez, I was only kidding," She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here." Sam was shielding Emily behind him the same way Jake was with me.

"Watch it, Sammy. I'm still your auntie."

"My auntie's dead. Now why are you here?"

Mom's blood red eyes met mine and I looked away. "I heard from some of my connections that there was a coven in forks that's getting a little visit from a newborn army. I wanted to make sure my son would be safe here."

"And how exactly did you know he was here?" Dad spoke up for the first time, and the anger in his tone was apparent. I had never seen him this angry before.

"Oh cut the crap, we both know that I've been watching you two since last year."

"Last year?" I couldn't believe it. "You've been watching me for a year? And dad, you knew about it? Did everyone know? Know that she's... what she is?"

Their guilty looks confirmed it.

"Oh, I see how it is, let's all not tell Mickey anything. Let's all laugh behind his back because it's so fucking funny!"

"Babe," Jake pulled me closer to him, "Calm down."

I pushed him away, causing him to stumble slightly. "No, you knew too! I asked you, point blank, 'why does everyone hate my mother,' and you lied to my face."

"I didn't-"

I stormed of, not giving him a chance to finish. I was pissed, and beyond the point of trying to contain my temper. I headed to first beach, and sat down in the sand. With the stars above me, and the full view of the of the ocean, I calmed down after awhile.

"you know it's funny, this is where I used to come when I was pissed off too."

And there it was, I was pissed again.

"What do you want, mother?"

"So I'm 'mother' now? What happened to 'mom'?"

"Mom's don't abandon their children. What happened anyway? Why'd you leave us?"

I looked over at her, but she was staring out at the ocean, a blank expression on her face.

"I was bored."

"Well, that's an excellent reason. Please note sarcasm." If she was supposed to be cheering me up, she sucks at it.

"I know it sounds bad, but it's the truth. You don't want me to lie to you, do you?"

I clenched my Jaw, but nodded. I was tired of being lied to.

"Alright then. Me and you aunt Allison knew about Wolves and Vampires ever since we were kids. They always told us that they scary and evil, but I never felt that way. I always thought they were exciting."

She sat down in the sand next to me, and I had to focus on not moving away. Just being next to her made my skin crawl.

"One day, after your dad had gone to work and I had dropped you off at school, I realized just how bored I was with my life. I tried to figure out what it was that I wanted, but it didn't work."

"Obviously," I mumbled.

"So," she continued like I didn't even speak, "I packed a bag, wrote some bullshit note, and left. I had no idea where to go or what to do, so I just started drifting. From town, to city, to state. About a year had passed by then, and just when I started considering coming home, I was approached by a vampire."

"So he turned you against your will, and that's why you never came back?" I knew the answer just as soon as I asked it, but I had to try. I had to give her a chance to redeem herself, if only a little.

"I told him that I knew what he was and begged him to tun me."

I sighed deeply and massaged my temples. I suddenly had a massive headache.

"Look, Mickey, you wanted the truth and I gave it to you. Sometimes the truth hurts."

"I didn't ask you to come here! I was starting to forget I even had a mother, and then you just show up out of nowhere. You wanted to tell me about Victoria's army? Well too little too late, we already know. So if that's all then I'd really like it if you left."

I could feel her eyes on me, but I refused to meet them. I knew the second I did the tears would come, and there was no way in hell id let her see me cry.

"I was going to leave soon anyway, I'm starting to get hungry. But before I go, I just wanted you to know that you and you dad aren't the reason I took off. When it came down to it, I just wasn't the mothering type. It doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Wait!" I called to her retreating back, "so this is it? Will I ever see you again?"

She didn't turn, but there was a smirk on her face, I'm sure of it.

"You and me, we have nothing but time. We're bound to meet up eventually."

As I watched her leave, I could feel the tears well up and spill over my face. I wasn't sad to see her go, I had made peace with her absence in my life a long time ago. They were tears of anger. _We have nothing but time?_ What does that even mean?

~~~~~~X~~~~~

When I left the beach I called Jake's cellphone and told him to meet me at his house. I wasn't in the mood to see my dad, and since I had trashed my room this morning I didn't really have anywhere else to sleep.

When I got there, he was on the front porch waiting for me. He looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to him. He didn't look up.

"The Cullens called. Alice said that Victoria changed her mind. The Newborns are coming sooner."

"Exactly how soon is sooner?"

He sighed, then looked up at me. "Tomorrow. She said they'll be here tomorrow."

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but no sound came out. It was like my brain had shut down. Then an image popped up; Jake, on the ground, blood oozing out of an open wound on his neck, Victoria hovering over him.

"Let's have sex." the words came before my mind could process them.

"Really, you wanna do this know?" Jake was looking at me like I was a crazy person. It kinda pissed me of.

"Yes, now. If you don't want me anymore than just say that alright! I'm a big boy. I can take it."

"Mickey," he sighed, "I want you, you know that already. But after everything that happened today, I don't think right now is the best time to-"

"Then when, Jake?" I cut him off, "They're coming tomorrow! You're going to have to fight against them and you may not be coming back."

"Of course I'm coming back-"

"You don't know that Jake!" I felt like crying, but not tears would come. I guess I was all cried out for the night. "You saw the Cullens fighting, the Newborn's will be like that, but stronger."

He wrapped his arms around me, tightening them when I tried to pull away. "I'll be fine, babe. Everyone will be fine."

"I want to stay optimistic, I want to tell myself that everything will be fine, but we don't know that. Alice can't see what's going to happen because she can't see you guys. You could be dead in 24 hours, and I'll be left here wondering why I didn't give myself to you before you died to protect me."

He was quiet for a while. Just as I was about to tell him to forget about it, he spoke. "Are you sure, Mickey? I don't want this situation to push you into something you're not ready for."

"But that's the thing, Jake. I have been thinking about it, and I am ready. I want to be with you fully and completely. Everything that's happened today isn't pushing me into it, it's reassuring me."

"And you're sure?"

I nodded. "Positive." I wanted to be with him forever, and this is the first step.

Jake smiled; not a smirk, a real smile. He picked me up and carried me into the house. I barely registered him telling me that Billy was out of town. We made it to his room, where Jake sat me down on the bed.

He walked back to the door and gave me a look. I took a deep breath, then nodded back at him. I was sure. I wanted this. Needed it.

Jake Shut the door. He walked to his nightstand and pulled out one gold wrapped condom and a small bottle of lube. My breath hitched in my chest, and a tingling sensation traveled along my skin. This was it.

Let the games begin.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**First and foremost, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. They really mean a lot to me. I apologize if this chapter seems a bit rushed. My birthday was Thursday and I'm going out of town to celebrate it with my family. I really wanted to update before I go.**

** I wanted to let you guys know that, unless some other idea comes up, the next chapter will be the last. I have the general outline for it written, and it just seems like the natural stopping point.**

** So, thanks for reading, and I'll talk to you guys next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**~~~~~X~~~~~**

**Mickey P.O.V.**

He's awake, I can feel it. I've been awake for almost an hour now, if my timing is right, but he was up before that. He has to know that I'm up, he's probably just waiting for me to say something. _I'm_ waiting for me to say something.

But I'm scared, of what I'm not sure. I just feel like... I don't know, like it wasn't real. The pain in my butt and his naked skin pressed against mine proves that it was, but still. It feels like if I say anything all the happiness will shatter, and the harsh reality that he'll be fighting for his life, fighting for _my_ life, will seep through.

So I just stayed there, listening to the sound of his heart beat. After another couple of minutes, I guess he got tired of waiting for me, and sighed deeply. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. I frowned a little. I love how comfortable we are around each other and all, but I really didn't want to listen to him peeing.

After washing his hands, he came back to the bed, but sat at the foot so he was facing me.

"You regret it, don't you," he asked, but it didn't sound like a question.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"We just laid in bed for an hour because you couldn't bring yourself to speak to me, I really didn't need to ask what was wrong. I knew we shouldn't have had sex."

Great. I knew I couldn't avoid facing reality forever, but I couldn't help wishing that I could. I can't just not talk to him though, not if he's thinking I regret sleeping with him.

"I don't regret it, Jake. I told you last night that I wanted to do it, and I did. I want to do again. Well, not now, I'm still kind of sore, but soon."

"Then why the silent treatment? Did I do something to piss you off between last night and now?"

"No, of course not. I'm not mad at you, Jake, I'm just... scared. They're coming today, and I'm scared you won't come back."

"Do you not want me to fight?"

I hesitated for longer than I would have liked, but came to the conclusion that although I did want him to stay out of it, it would be incredibly selfish of me to ask him to.

"Can we just lay here for a while? I don't feel like talking anymore."

Jake pulled me back against his chest, and we both sat still; not talking, just watching the clock, counting down the minutes until we had to go. I swear it seemed like that damn clock spun faster with each second.

~~~~~X~~~~~

The mood was somber as we waited for the rest of the pack to arrive at Jake's house. Me and Jake had laid in bed for another hour before Alice gave him the call that signified that it was time for us to head to the meeting spot.

The wolves were showing up one by one, taking a few minutes to say what could possibly be their last goodbyes to their imprints. Paul was the last to arrive, and after situating myself on Jake's back, the wolves took off toward the training field.

The Cullen and Bella were already there. The vamps looked exactly like they did the last time I saw them; completely unfazed. Either they're extremely confidant in the outcome of this battle, really good actors, or vampire venom worked the same way as botox.

Bella, on the other hand, looked absolutely terrified there were dark circles under her eyes, indicating a lack of sleep, and her hair, which wasn't too styled before, looked even less so. To sum it up: she looked a hot mess. I sincerely hoped I looked better, but I wouldn't put any money on it.

After quick, and obviously half halfhearted, greetings, the supernaturals went over the plan again.

First, Edward and Jacob would take me and Bella through the forest, making us touch random trees and flowers in order to leave a trail for the newborns to follow. The trail would be a dead end, though, and everyone would be waiting to ambush them, hopefully gaining the upper hand despite being outnumbered.

After laying the trail, Jake and Edward would take us up to this cave, where we would hide out together, guarded by Seth, as he had the best hearing of the wolves, until the fight was over, and Victoria and her minions were set ablaze.

In the original plan, Jake and Edward were _supposed_ to rejoin the fight, but at the last minute Edward announced that, as per request from Bella, he would not be fighting, and instead staying with us and Seth.

Is it wrong that I'm kind of pissed off now? I mean, I tried not to judge her too harshly, as I was considering asking Jake to stay out of it just a few hours ago after all, but I didn't actually ask him to. How is it fair that everyone else, vampire and wolf included, had to take the risk of not seeing their loved ones again, but Bella has absolutely nothing to worry about?

I held of on voicing these thoughts, though it was obvious by the look he was giving me that Edward was hearing every one of them. I wasn't scared of the reaction the thoughts would get, I had long since stopped caring, but I knew there was a time and place for everything, and I didn't want to say anything that would set them off their game.

I tuned out the doctor's voice as he went on discussing various fighting strategies, in favor of watching Seth and Embry. It was obvious that they found saying their good byes to each other much more important. I watched them both rub their snouts together with with a small smile. They had just gotten together, and this would be the ultimate test of their relationship.

Me and Jake haven't really said much to each other since we left his house. I wanted to, obviously, but I wasn't confident that I could talk to him without bursting into tears. I looked at him and saw that he had been watching me. I guess he felt the same way I did.

~~~~~X~~~~~

The five of us said goodbye to the rest, and headed for the cave. I rode on Jake's back and tried to admire the mountains. They really are beautiful. I'll have to ask Jake can we came up here another day. If he's not dead anyway.

I tried to force the morbid thoughts of Jake's bloody, gruesome death by way of newborns out of my head, but failed miserably. I just succumb to them after awhile. The mountains suddenly didn't seem all that beautiful anymore.

We made it to the cave, and Jake and Edward surveyed it first to make sure it was safe. Seth came to stand next to me and Bella while we waited for the OK to go in.

"I'm scared, Mickey. Me and Embry just got together, what if he dies out there? Then what? I know we didn't imprint on each other, but it just feels so much like that, you know?"

I did know, in fact, it felt like everything he said summed up how I felt exactly. I was suddenly reminded why me and Seth had become friends so fast; he was bolder than I was, and I thought things through before I acted , which he definitely didn't, but despite that, we were pretty much alike.

Even though I felt exactly how he did in this situation, I couldn't speak. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do more than open and close my mouth a few times. This left Bella with the duty of consoling him.

"Don't worry, Seth, I'm sure Embry will be fine."

I could tell by the look in his eyes, that her words didn't have the desired effect. It was like I could read his mind; 'easy for you to say, bitch, you're boyfriend won't even be in any danger.' He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was thinking something along those lines. Loudly, if Edward's pained expression was anything to go by.

"It's clear," he said, "we can head in now."

Bella was quick to go to his side, and they headed in together. Jake trotted over and made a yipping sound at Seth.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint. I'll be over there somewhere, pretending I _can't_ hear everything you're saying."

Jake waited until Seth had walked away, looking out at the horizon from the edge of the mountain, before he phased, unashamed of his nudity as always.

"I have to leave soon," he started, hesitantly, "but there are some things I wanna say in case I don't come back."

He just had to go and say that, didn't he? As if I wasn't thinking about that possibility enough...

"My dad... At this rate, Rebecca never coming back, and it's only a matter of time before Paul and Rachel take off. I'm all dad's got left. I know you to don't get along, and he'll probably resist at first, but I'd appreciate it if you tried to look after him.

"I made this tape, for the baby, it's in the nightstand next to my bed. Can you give it to him or her when they get old enough? And try to look after it too?"

I wasn't looking at him, but I could tell he was on the verge of tears. I nodded to his requests. Of course I would look after his baby, I had planned to do that no matter what happened, but his father would be harder to keep up with. The old man was the one that didn't like me, and I was really starting to get tired of his attitude, but I'd take care of him. For Jake.

"I wish I had treated you right from the beginning, instead of acting like an an asshole. That way we would have had months to spend together instead of a few measly weeks. But it's too late to change that now, no matter how much I want too. Just know that I love you, and I always will, even when I'm not here."

_When_ he's not here, not _if_. He's already accepted death.

"Well? Are you gonna say something? Anything?"

Nothing. I couldn't say anything. It was just like with Seth, but worse. I could feel the seconds slipping away from me, taunting me with the knowledge that if I didn't say something, I probably wouldn't get to. He sighed deeply, then stood to phase. And finally, my mouth decided to start following orders. Better late than never, I guess.

"Wait!"

I ran to him and tried my best to pour every single bit of emotion that should have been in the form of words, into one kiss. It was the best kiss we've ever had, and we've kissed a lot in the short time we've been together. It didn't end until Jake pulled away, reminding me that he had to go.

"Don't die," I whispered. Not the most eloquent words, but since they were the only ones my mouth allowed to slip through, they'll have to do.

"I'll try my hardest not too."

With one final kiss, he phased, leaving the way we all came. I watched him go with a feeling of dread. Here was the really hard part; waiting for who knows how long, and seeing how many from our side come back.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Alice called Edward to let us know that there was a set back with Victoria's army. The newborns had begun fighting amongst themselves over who would get to feed from Bella. Victoria finally Settled it by stating that whoever found her first could have her, and _me_ as an extra incentive. Nice.

Lucky for our side, a few of the newborns didn't survive their little family feud, which meant that the odds would be evened out a little. Unfortunately, that meant that they wouldn't get here until tomorrow, so the four of us were stuck up here.

As the night fell, the air in the tiny cave got chillier and chiller. Seth and Edward were okay, with Seth being unnaturally hot, and Edward already too cold to feel much of anything, but Bella and I weren't so lucky.

Although I wish I had thought to bring a sweater, I was fine. The cold night air was no more that a mild annoyance to me, but Bella, the poor girl, looked like she was in the middle of the north poll. Her teeth were chattering loudly, and she was shaking like a leaf.

After convincing Seth, who was still slightly jealous of Edward and Bella getting to be together during the fight, that it would defeat the whole purpose of us coming up here if Bella just ended up freezing to death, he agreed to snuggle up with her to keep her warm.

The two fell asleep after a while and Edward excused him self to the entrance of the cave to keep watch. The wind started to become more than just annoying after awhile, so I curled up on the other side of Seth, and willed myself to sleep. Who knows, maybe by the time I wake up this whole thing will be over.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I kept my eyes closed tight, hoping that if I didn't open them, then I didn't have to accept that I was still in this damn cave. The rumbling in my stomach was what finally got me up. I nibbled on the small portion of food that someone had laid out for me. Originally, we had only planned on being up here for a few hours, so we didn't bring along much food. What we did have was carefully rationed out in case we have to stay here even longer.

I joined Bella and a rather depressed looking Seth, as they had already started eating. After we were done, meaning when our portions of food were gone, not when we were full, Bella suddenly said;

"I need to use the bathroom."

"I'll take you, love," Edward offered.

"No! I mean, Seth could just go with me. Besides, Mickey probably has to go too, right mickey?"

I just shrugged. It was obvious she wanted to tell me something where Edward couldn't hear, couldn't she just say that? It would be so much easier...

"Sure, love. I'll get in touch with Alice, see if she has any new information." Did she really think she was being anywhere near convincing?

As much as I wanted to sit and continue being depressed, I knew that it wouldn't help the situation any. So I stood and left the cave with Seth and Bella, leaving Edward behind.

We walked for a while, Seth asking periodically if this was far enough, and Bella telling him to go farther. Luckily, she finally found our distance far enough before he got too annoyed. As Seth trotted around near our proximity, Bella spoke in a whisper.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but do I have to whisper when I answer it?"

"Yeah," she nodded, I don't know exactly how far we needed to be so Edward couldn't hear, but I don't want to take any chances."

I rolled my eyes internally, he's just going to pluck it out of my mind anyway, but lowered my voice anyway. "Okay, shoot."

"Have you ever thought about... sacrifice?"

"Sacrificing what, exactly."

"Yourself," she elaborated, "Like sacrificing yourself for someone else? Someone you love?"

Great. I think I know where this is going, but still, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. "Well, yeah, I've thought about it a little, but what does that have to do with our current situation?"

She was quiet for long enough for me to confirm that she was going to say what I thought she was.

"Has Jake ever told you the legend about the third wife?" I nod, not liking this conversation one bit. "Well, I've been thinking about it, and I'm tired of everyone risking their lives for me. If Victoria does find us, which I'm sure she will, I'm going to find someway to cut myself so that Edward can win. So, what do you think."

"You _sure_ you want to know what I think?" I asked. She nods. "I think it's incredibly selfish of you."

"But-"

"But nothing. You're tired of people risking their lives for you? Then you should have thought of that before you let everyone go off to fight while you sit safe and sound with your boyfriend close by. Jake and Embry could be dead this time tomorrow, do you know how it makes me and Seth feel to watch you and Edward cuddle up together in that cave?"

"I didn't mean to be selfish, Mickey," she reasoned, "i just don't want Edward to be in any danger."

"But it's okay for his family to be in danger? What about the pack? It doesn't matter if _they_ die, just as long as it isn't Edward, right?"

And there it was, a tear. I feel bad, just like I did when they told me I made aunt Allison cry at thanksgiving. I don't know what to do anymore; if I speak my mind, then people cry, if I stay silent then people walk all over me. There has to be some type of middle ground.

"Look, Bella, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but you asked for my opinion and I gave it. I don't blame you for wanting Edward to stay out of the fight, I wanted the same thing for Jake, but I realized that it wouldn't be right for him to be hiding out while the rest of the pack risked their lives."

She wiped her eyes, but didn't say anything. "Well, you do what you want, Bella, I wont try to stop you, and I'll try not to think about it around Edward, but I really hope you change your mind. If you die, then everything the Cullens went through to protect you will be for nothing."

With that, I left her, finding a nice tree. I really should use the bathroom before I go back in that cave for who knows how long.

~~~~~X~~~~~

A loud booming sound, like two rocks colliding, and a long, drawn out growl shook me awake. I frantically clawed my way out of my sleeping back and shared a look with Bella, who woke from the noise also. We came to the same conclusion at the same time: Victoria.

Instantly, we ran outside of the cave to see two blurs, moving so fast I could only identify them as Edward and Victoria by the color of her hair whipping around her head.

A few feet away from them was Seth and a male vampire I'd never seen before. They were slowly circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then, in the blink of an eye, Seth lunged at him, moving fast enough that my eyes had trouble keeping up, but not nearly as fast as the two blurs that were Victoria and Edward.

The only sounds I could make out over the two older vampires' rock hard skin slamming together, was the sound of Seth's snarling. He had the male vampire on the ground, and with on quick shake of his head, the man's whole left arm was gone. Seth made the mistake of backing off for no more than a second, before the man was back on his feet.

It took me nearly a minute for my fear to subside long enough to realize that they were all too focused on each other to know me and Bella were here. Something in my head clicked that maybe I should run before they do notice me, but of course my feet wouldn't even budge an inch.

Bella let out a small gasp that was loud enough to divert Victoria attention. Her eyes set on Bella, me, then Bella again, before she dodged to the left, seeming to sense the blow that Edward sent at her. They were back to being blurs again, thankfully, but Bella was still freaking out, pointing towards Seth. He was limping, and him and the boy were back to circling each other. With them both being injured, the were being more cautious in their approach.

Bella was breathing hard, strings of the little gasps leaving her mouth. The blur got faster, I could only assume that Bella's noises were urging Victoria towards her target, and Edward was speeding up to keep her contained.

I took one last glace at Seth, who had lunged at the boy again, before I turned my head to tell Bella to shut the hell up. Her eyes were flickering back and forth between Seth and the boy, and Edward and Victoria. She was clutching a rock tightly, I don't know when she'd picked it up, but she was holding it like the world would end if she dropped it.

I didn't realize what she was doing at first, I was to busy trying to will my body to run, but when it hit me, it hit me hard. The third wife... she's going to try to stab herself. I looked back to Bella, she had yanked her sleeve up, with the rock held against the smooth skin of her fore arm.

The next few seconds played out in my head; Bella's blood would spill, capturing the attention of the Victoria and her partner. They would rush to her, and since I'm standing right next to her, they would attack the both of us. They'd drain our blood faster than Edward and Seth could come to our aid, and we'd be gone. I won't be able to see Jake again. Ever.

I watched as Bella's eyes closed tightly, her had reaching out to jam the sharp rock into her skin. Jake's face came into my mind, and I before I knew what I was doing, I moved. I snatched the rock out of her hand and hurled it as hard as I could. The throw was way off, missing the target of Victoria's head entirely, but the thud as it hit the ground had the desired result.

Both fights stopped at once. The boy's and Victoria's heads snapped to the spot where the rock landed, and in that same second, Seth and Edward acted. With a sicking screeching sound, Edward wrenched Victoria's head from her body. I expected what remained to fall to the ground, but instead, her body flailed around uncontrollably. She looked like, well, like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Bella was gasping louder than ever now, and I couldn't blame her this time. The sight of Edward literally tearing Victoria limb for limb, and Seth doing the same to her friend not too far away, was making me feel sick.

I reached out for Bella's hand, and we watched Edward and Seth gather up the twitching remains of the two vampires in a big pile. Edward took an old fashioned lighter, the kind that flipped up so that the flame stayed on, and tossed it into the pile.

The four of us watched the purple tinged smoke rise together.

~~~~~X~~~~~

It was so lame, us running to each other like some movie, but I couldn't help the cheesiness of it all. Jake wrapped me in his arms and I bawled like a baby. He was fine, I was fine, _everyone_ was fine.

"Babe, calm down, everything's fine." he kiss the top of my head while I smeared tears and snot across his chest.

"I know, that's why I'm crying."

He pulled away from me and smiled. "As much as I'd love to hold you and never let go, I can't right now. We have to leave."

"Why? What's wrong?" why can't the universe just let us be happy?

"Nothing, it's vampire shit. It has nothing to do with-"

He cut himself off, Rushing to the right. In the celebration following our victory, no one bothered to count the number of limbs. Leah was off by herself like always. She didn't notice the vampire creeping up behind her.

Jake made it to her just in time. He pushed her out of the way, only to have the vampire wrap his arms around him and squeeze tightly, using all of its newborn strength.

As Jake crumpled to the ground, a rage so fierce shook me to the core. My body lurched forward with a crackling sound I could only assume was my bones as they were on fire at the moment. It was the most pain I'd ever felt, way worse than the bullies at school ever caused.

I looked to Jake, and his face staring back at me was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

~~~~~X~~~~~

_Mate. My mate, he is hurt. I sniff the air, but it hurts. The smell, it makes me sick. It's coming from everywhere, but mostly the left. The things to my left aren't my enemies though, not today. My enemy is to the right, where my mate is._

_ That thing, it hurt him. It hurt my mate. I will hurt it. No! I will __**kill**__ it. It will pay with it's life._

_ It tries to run, but I catch it because I am faster. It tries to fight, and it is stronger, but I win. It is stronger, but afraid. I am weaker, but I am not afraid, I am angry._

_ I rip it apart, piece by piece. I do not stop until I can no longer hear its screams._

_ The thing does not taste good. It burns my tongue, but I am happy. The thing is dead. I has paid for daring to harm my mate. I have avenged his pain._

_ The others, the ones like me, and the ones like the thing stare at me. They are shocked, but I ignore them. No one, __**nothing**__, matters more than my mate._

_ I go to him. There is one like me, a female, next to him. She is not an enemy, she is a friend, so I do not make her leave. Still, I growl to warn her to make room so that I can be with him._

_ I sniff him all over. He is hurt, but he will heal. I nudge his face so he will look me in the eyes. The world stops. He exists, I exist, but no one else._

_ He is mine, I am his. We belong together._

_ Forever._

~~~~~X~~~~~

**7 months later...**

I darted through the forest, carefully side-stepping trees, and ducking under branches. I was smaller than the other wolves, somewhere between Leah and Seth, but that meant I was also one of the fastest in the pack.

Way faster than Jake, who was trying to keep up. He wasn't as agile as me, so he kept getting hit in the face by the same branches I had easily avoided.

_"You do realize that I'm stronger than you right?" he asks in my head, "I can totally kick your ass."_

_ "You have to catch it first!" _

He sped up but was still nowhere near catching me. I decided to let him win for once, and slowed to a stop so he could tackle me.

_ "I would have caught you eventually."_

_ "Whatever you say, Jake."_

_ We stayed together, just enjoying each others company._ We did this a lot, running through the woods together. I thought about the few days after the battle. I couldn't phase back until Jake was better. I don't remember anything after that vamp hurt him, but the rest of the pack says that I didn't recognize any of them. That I didn't even acknowledge anyone but Jake.

They say I killed him, the vampire. At first I didn't believe them, I didn't think I was capable of ending someones life. I know, now that I've imprinted on Jake, that I would. I could never let anyone hurt him. It still makes me mad when the pack congratulates me on it though, as if killing people is something to be proud of, like a sport or something.

"_You didn't kill a **person**, Mickey, you killed a vampire. They're already dead."_

See, that's the thing I hate about being a wolf. I can deal with patrols, I can even deal with having to replace my favorite clothes when I burst out of them, but people having access to my thoughts is something I'll never be able to get used to. It's why I always make sure Edwards not around when me and Bella hang out.

I phased back and Jake follows. He knows I hate it when he answers my thoughts, but he slips sometimes.

"Sorry. I just don't want you to keep feeling bad about this. What's gonna happen if you ever have to fight one? Are you gonna ask it nicely to go away?"

"No! I just... look, don't worry about it alright? I'll get over it eventually."

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Jake changed the subject. "So, about the baby."

Veronica had passed her due date a week ago, and we were expecting the baby any day now. Her and Jake had originally decided for the gender to be a surprise, but she changer her mind half way through. She's having a boy.

"What about him? Everything's okay, right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," he says. "We were talking about what we were gonna name him, and she said I could decide. I want you to help me."

"Wow, I'm flattered and all, but isn't that kind of thing reserved for the parents."

Jake snorted. "You're pretty much gonna be like the kids second mom anyway."

"I'm not a girl, Jake." I hate it when he does that. Just because I'm effeminate, doesn't mean I want people to treat me like a girl.

"Sure, sure, I know, sorry. Anyway, I already asked V and she's cool with it."

"Well then in that case, I'd love to help."

"Cool. Hey what time did your dad say you need to be back?"

Dad really surprised me. He said that he realized that I wouldn't want to go back to Hawaii, and I most definitely didn't, so he started looking around for houses out here. He drew the line at living on the reservation though, but he did manage to find a house pretty close to the Forks/La Push border.

Dad also didn't like Jake. At all. He was very vocal about the dislike too. But to his credit, he was trying to get to know him, and if they can actually start to like each other, only time will tell.

"I don't have to be back till 12. we have a couple of hours."

he nodded, and was quiet for a while. I could tell there was something on his mind, but I waited, knowing he would tell me when he was ready.

"You think V and me will be good parents? It's just so much responsibility, being in charge of another person's life. I'm scared I'll fuck it up."

I was surprised at first, Jake never really talked about being nervous. He always gave off this air of total confidence, but I guess he's just as insecure as any one deep down.

"Well," I was hesitant, afraid to say the wrong thing. "I think that the fact that you are so afraid of messing up, means that you'll try your best. That's all anyone can ask. I don't know Veronica all that well, but I know you, and I think you'll be a great dad."

I looked over at Jake, and he was staring at me with a huge smile on his face. "I love you more and more everyday."

I could feel myself blush slightly. "Me too."

We stayed together, just enjoying each others company, until it was time for me to go home. When we got there, dad pretended that he didn't hear Jake climbing through my bedroom window, and we enjoyed each others company in an entirely different way.

I never expected to meet Jake, sometimes I wished I never did, but I know now that he's my soul mate, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

~~~~~X~~~~~

** I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and even those who didn't, for reading this story. It took me longer than I would have liked, but it's finally done. This is the second story I've published (and the first I've actually finished), and I look forward to writing many more.**

** So, again, thank you all.**


End file.
